Entre condenados
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: La vida de un vampiro no es un cuento de hadas pintado de negro. ¿Puedes entenderlo? Espero que así sea.... A pesar de que la eternidad se supone esta de su lado. Cada segundo cuenta. HieixKurama ..... Me gustan los numeros Romanos ¬¬ cap VII
1. Perdidos en la Penumbra

_**Notas de Hikari: **O.o.. Yo supuse que tardaría mas en hacer esto, una tan vana continuación de obras que había dejado en un bote de basura al lado de el escritorio de mi imaginación. Mas no fue así... No entiendo bien porque es que lo hago, pero aquí va de nuevo. Solo para esclarecer algunos asuntos, y mas bien ¬/¬ Me.. retaron... Aja! Mi orgullo como jugadora de rol así fue. _

_A mi Master, que se que lo único que desea es molestarme. _

_Y como es obvio, Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Así que de extrañarse no es que mi absurda mente los meta en un Universo paralelo, una época totalmente fuera de la Realidad del Anime. Y si este patético intento de escritura viene de mi, claro de esperarse, resulte ser... _**Yaoi.** _Así que con su debida advertencia... Voy en camino. Continuación de_ "**Vampire." **

**Amor entre condenados**

**Capitulo uno: Perdidos en la penumbra. **

Curioso como el tiempo pasa de tan extraña manera, cuando la muerte deja de importarte en lo absoluto, y convierte en uno solo con la eternidad. Y los años llegan a parecer tan absurdamente cortos como los segundos. Claro, podría llegar a rayar en la monotonía, para después hacer de una vida eterna, solo aburrida.

Mas no para un par de ... Seres, vampiros, seres unidos por lo que ellos mismos, han deseado fuere terno.

¿Cómo llegar a cansarse de esto?

Aquel de cabellera negra, que perdía entre las sombras que se formaban en la habitación, que solo por compromiso, era iluminada por escasas tres velas, que no tardarían en acabar de luz dar. Agonizantes, mientras el aire del que las despojaban, era usado por aquellos dos.

¿Acaso la eternidad era suficiente para ellos?

Entre las sabanas dos figuras despojadas de cuanto estorbo tenían, solo se dejaban perder en un mar de provocativo placer. Jamás pareciendo apagar esa desquiciante sed, que solo podía apaciguarse un tanto, con la presencia de su compañero.

El de mirada roja recobró un poco la conciencia, lo suficiente como para una vez mas, darse cuenta que ilusión no era lo que acontecía entre ellos. Sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del pelirrojo, mientras este de igual forma, mimaba su espalda desnuda. Ello, la sensación mas real que pudiere llegar a experimentar.

Acompañado de la sensación estática, de ser uno solo con aquel a quien había amado desde que era un niño, antes si quiera de convertirse en... esto.

Ambos un sonido placentero dejaron escapar en ese momento, antes de caer completamente agotados, mas no molestando el hecho.

El mas bajo, escondió su cara en el cuello de su pelirrojo, mientras aquel sofisticado aroma que solo ahí encontraba, cosquilleaba de encantadora forma haciéndose un camino hacia su alma, y un corazón que a pesar que movido no era, no implicaba que sentir no pudiera. Soltó un suspiro, cuando unos suaves labios dejaron un beso leve en su mejilla. Y al ser tan agradable esto, continuaron hasta su oído, molestándolo, jugueteando... De nuevo.

Estaba mas que cansado ahora. Y solo deseaba dormir un poco aquí, acomodado en el cuerpo esbelto de su amante. Mas este parecía querer otra cosa... Para lo que supuso fastidiar, no dejarlo descansar. Había aprendido a interpretarlo durante todos estos años, no era algo muy difícil.

Después de todo, era la persona mas íntima en su vida.

"Si lo que quieres es hablar... Anda te escucho" Masculló, elevando perezosamente la cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo "Que después quiero dormir un poco, Kurama"

Este pareció divertido de su cansancio. Y le sonrió graciosamente.

"¿Tan cansado terminas?"

"Hn... Ni te atrevas a preguntármelo"

"Pues tal vez..." Pareció pensar una solución, o al menos ello aparento "... Debamos parar de esto. Digo, por tu bien, Hiei"

"Ni se te ocurra hacer eso" Fingió amenaza, encontrando la fuerza para elevarse un poco y tomar los hombros desnudos de Kurama "No sería nada mas que un fastidio para mi"

Entrelazó sus manos, bajando para dejar una caricia hecha cos sus labios en el cuello del rojo, entre ello, sintiendo los músculos que sobre su piel nívea tensaban aun. No importando el paso de loa años, aun nervioso le ponía. El mero pensamiento, le arrancó una media sonrisa.

"Además, Vale la pena..."

Incansable individuo el que tenía sobre de si, comenzó de nuevo con sus usuales acciones, ellas que eran antes de aquel juego al que llamaban amar. Tomando ambas de sus muñecas, y elevando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, dando oportunidad de besar su cuello, y su negro pelo daba cosquillas en su mentón. Estaba cayendo de nuevo en la partida de Hiei, y a pesar que molesto no resultaba hacerlo, y bien podría haberse dejado llevar por ello, tuvo que guardar cordura. Antes que nada, necesitaba decirle algo.

"Espera, Hiei, no me distraigas." Ronroneó, librándose de la posición que le había hecho adoptar y se incorporaba un poco, recargado en sus codos "Tengo algo de que hablar"

"Pero hablar nunca fue mi pasatiempo favorito" Reclamo fastidiado cuando de pronto el pelirrojo se sentó enfrente.

"Solo por ahora, escúchame un poco"

"Hn..." Un quejido quedó en su boca, mientras se estiraba al lado de él.

Solo por un momento, iba a escuchar que diantres era lo que deseaba ese demente tipo al que llamaba su compañero. Este puso cara seria, cambiando drásticamente la expresión divertida de su rostro.

"Hiei, alguna vez... ¿Te has sentido... vigilado?"

"¿Cómo? ¿De que demonios hablas?"

"Es decir, que... tienes la impresión de que otra persona mas esta observándote... Es incómodo... ¿Nunca te ha pasado?"

Hiei cómodamente estaba ya a su lado, reposando su cara sobre sus manos. Elevó su vista al techo, como recordando... Analizando.

"No nunca"

"¿De verdad?" Inquirió curioso.

"Cuando te diga que nunca es eso, jamás he sentido algo así"

Kurama pareció desconcertado. ¿Acaso era él el único paranoico aquí? Llevaba algún tiempo con esa sensación en piel, mas nunca le había prestado tan especial atención. Pero eso a lo que se había hecho al paso de los años, le gritaba que asuntos como estos, no debería dejar pasar desapercibidos.

Que algo, estaba a punto de pasar.

"Además, hay dos puntos en contra es tus locas suposiciones, Kurama"

"¿Dos puntos en.. contra?" Mascullo tratando de encontrar antes de que se lo dijera, pero a pesar de todo lo que lo repasó nada encontró mal.

"La primera es esta: ¡Oye! Sales de noche, muy en las sombras. ¿Quién diablos está husmeando en la ventana a esas horas?" Dijo, muy convencido de lo que decía, Kurama iba a reclamar, mas él tiempo de hacerlo no le dio "Y en segundo lugar... No te debería de extrañar eso de tener miradas sobre de ti..." Esta vez, cambiando drásticamente su voz burlona, cuidando hacerla poco mas que sensual "... Con eso de que eres terriblemente... hermoso..."

El pelirrojo dejó su actitud cauta, llevado por las palabras de su amante. Parpadeó varias veces ante él.

A pesar de los años, aun le sorprendía con acciones como estas.

De pronto todo aquello de lo cual iba a hablar a Hiei, había volado de su mente, dejando solo este pensamiento de nuevo, aquel que exigía la magna presencia de este. Dejándose llevar ambos de nuevo a ese lugar, este donde únicamente eran ellos dos.

De un segundo a otro, ya nada volvía a importar. Una vez mas, no podía existir mejor lugar que el propio cuerpo de su acompañante. Algo mas que ello.

Solo el alma destinada...

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

El siglo que Corría ahora no interesaba demasiado.

Y a pesar de los años que vivido habían, perpetuos se mantenían. Mas no los demás, esos mortales que conforme en tiempo pasa, van cambiando.

Pero claro, algo que me mantenía vigente era su aparente agrado por festividades. En especial aquellas de alta sociedad. Siempre había una a la cual asistir. Ya fuere el cumpleaños del primogénito del hombre mas adinerado, el casamiento de absurdas parejas cuyas mayoría de bodas, eran arregladas entre sus padres. Que para exhibir sus nuevas joyas, o un aviso importante que dar.

Después de todo... ¿Si tenían el dinero para derrocharlo por que no hacerlo?

Mas las actividades sociales no era la razón de su presencia en ese lugar.

Hiei carraspeó un poco, mientras su pelirrojo acompañante parecía no notar todas esas miradas sobre de si. Atentas a cada gesto u movimiento en él. 'Justamente de esto estoy hablando...' Pensó fastidiado.

¿Por qué tenían que venir a celebraciones como estas?

¿Qué acaso no podían cazar en otros sitios?

Kurama palmeó en su hombro, haciéndole un gesto con la mirada de que habían ya elegido a la persona la cual les habría de compartir una cuanta de su sangre.

Ella era de la clase de personas que elegían para esto. De belleza considerable, familia adinerada y con otros muchos mas de primogénitos en su estirpe. Asi consideraba que la falta de una, podría no hacerle tanto mal a sus padres, o al menos eso quería imaginar. Y que a pesar de todo lo encantadora que pudiere lucir, había algo que la hacia especialmente molesta. Tal vez esa despreciable mirada de superioridad arrogante. Y la miserable forma en que pretendía flirtear con todos los presentes en la habitación.

Ahora venia, la peor parte del asunto.

El pelirrojo le miró como pidiendo señal de que iniciara con su juego. Pero Hiei simplemente lo detestaba. Y es que no era nada agradable para él verle hacer el ridículo solo por esto. Mas si pretendían poder alimentarse, para luego regresar a casa y tener un rato a solas... Era mejor que iniciare ya.

"Hn... anda ve" Casi gruñó cuando lo dijo. Cruzándose de brazos y saliendo del salón. Tal como siempre lo hacia.

"No hagas eso, Hiei" Rió el pelirrojo "Me distraes de mi papel..."

"Solo hazlo. Acaba de una buena vez..." Salía ya del sitio, yendo a los jardines "Quiero irme a casa lo antes posible"

De nuevo solo ante su actitud únicamente pudo sonreír. Como deseaba poder decirle todo lo encantador que lucia con esa mueca. Mas si así se lo permitiere, estaba seguro de que en vida volvería a hacer tales gestos.

"Es mejor así..."

Tenia aun la fugaz sonrisa en labios. Aunque cuando vuelta se dio, ella había desaparecido. Y su rostro ahora solo portaba una cara serena. Haciéndose en su papel de humano. Rumbo a la chica que había elegido. Quien de inmediato noto su presencia. Y de hecho ya llevaba tiempo esperando a que el hombre de los ojos esmeraldas se le acercara.

Apartó a sus acompañantes con una mano, corroborando lo arrogante que ella era.

El pelirrojo prontamente inició tema de conversación. Que si el clima, o las rutas mas cortas a ciertas ciudades. Y lo que parecía ser el tema predilecto de ella, lo incompetente que era la servidumbre. 'Nada que el mundo vaya a echar de menos...' Pensó a la par que pudo persuadirla fácilmente de salir a los jardines, a dar una vuelta bajo la luz de la luna.

Una vez ahí, ambos caminaron hasta lo mas profundo de los mismos. Tan ajeno a la celebración que apenas y murmullos traía el viento, aquellos de violines, violonchelos y demás instrumentos. Ella dijo estar cansada, que un descanso no le caería mal, así que sentaron los dos sobre un tronco viejo, adecuado para que ella pudiere reponer todas las energías que había dicho perder por la caminata.

"Caballero..." Le llamo ella "Solo quiera hacerle saber que esta ha sido una de las noches mas maravillosas que he vivido, y todo es gracias a usted.."

Kurama solo la miró aburrido. Buscando algo entre los árboles.

"Pero de cualquier modo, me imagino que sentirá igual que yo"

"¿Disculpe?"

"A lo que quiero llegar es que..." Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sus manos las tenia juntas y en las rodillas, como siendo buena niña "Me desilusiona imaginar que después de esta noche no le veré mas. Y bueno... Yo solo quería... saber de donde viene, o si podré verle una vez mas. Seré directa con usted. Ha causado una gran impresión en mi, y no sería de extrañarse que yo en usted. Y a lo que deseo llegar es..."

Estaba empezando a perder los estribos. Esta niña era mucho mas irritable de lo que imaginaba. Y para colmo no veía ni remotamente a Hiei cerca. Mas aun no podía dejar de actuar humano... a pesar de lo extraño que ahora le resultaba.

"Que de verdad... me he enamorado de usted..." Se libero de esas palabras muy segura de lo que hacía.

En un instante ya se hallaba cerca del rostro de su enamorado, separando sus labios frente a él. Como incitándolo a besarla. Y seguidamente, cerró los ojos esperando que hiciere el resto. Ya imaginado todo lo que acontecería después. Tal vez llegare a proponerle matrimonio, y vivirían juntos el resto de sus vidas. Que le compraría un enorme anillo de matrimonio. La admiración que ganaría de toda mujer, al encontrar tan hermoso hombre y traerlo por esposo. Y que tal vez... podrían incluso llegar a tener hijos...

Mas ni el primer paso para todo esto había dado. Pasaron los segundos. Y aun ella esperaba el beso.

Estaba algo intrigada por cual era la razón del porque aun no se atrevía a hacerlo. Así que abrió los ojos para dar un vistazo del porque era que se resistía.

Encontró al pelirrojo, parado junto a un hombre gallardo. De cabello negro y penetrante mirada roja. ¿Qué hacia el en medio de ese momento romántico?

"Malditas humanas." Gruño, volviéndose hacia Kurama y dándole a la humana una peligrosa mirada "Te dije que un día esto iba a pasar. Hn. A ver cuando te consigues otra forma de cazar"

"No he encontrado una que arme menos alboroto que esta" Devolvió haciendo una mueca aburrida. "Pero cual sea el caso... ¿Estas aquí no? Eso demuestra que yo..."

"¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo!"

"Disculpe pero... ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?" Exasperada de puso de pie, viendo asesinamente al que consideraba un intruso aquí. "Estábamos en medio de algo muy importante así que si nos permites... Deseamos estar a solas"

"Calla que aquí tu no tienes nada que ver"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Esto es entre Kurama y yo" Aseguró, jalando uno de los mechones que caían al lado de su rostro.

"Aunque para ser correctos, esto es asunto de los tres" Inquirió Kurama. Poniéndose tras ella y tomándola de los hombros. Dejando un sonrojo en su rostro "¿No es así, señorita?"

"Eh..."

"Kurama ya hazlo de una vez..."

"¿Hacer que..?" Antes de poder voltear a su espalda y dar con el, sintió cerca de su cuello el suave rostro de el hombre de los ojos verdes. "Ah.." y un poco de dolor.

Hiei solo la miraba, como poco a poco perdía el conocimiento. Y que a pesar que frente de la muerte estaba, y que engañada fue por aquel de apariencia angelical, tenía una irritante expresión de satisfacción. Eso solo lo puso de peor humor. Ella había ya quedado inconsciente. Y Kurama aun bebía sangre que manaba de su cuello.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la vida?"

Este solo negó con la cabeza, antes de separarse.

"Lo siento... ahora es tu turno" Dijo, extendiéndole la muñeca de la mujer. "Bebe rápido antes de que se enfríe"

"Bebe antes de que se enfríe... Hn... Deja de darme ordenes..." Tomó la muñeca de esa mujer fastidiosa.

Dejándose beber lo que a él le dio gusto. Mas esta se convirtió en una de esas comidas que no se pueden disfrutar, ya que ella en vida, por lo mas mínimo que tuvo la desgracia de tratarla, le fastidió de increíble manera.

Aventó de golpe su mano cuando hubo bebido lo que necesitaba. Arrojando el cuerpo de la dama hacia un lado. Ella no servia ya mas.

"¿Suficiente, Hiei?" Pregunto jugando, yendo hasta su lado y dejando una de mus manos sobre el hombro de su negro compañero. Quien solo gruñó como respuesta.

"Si no fuere lo suficiente no creo que sea de tu incumbencia..."

"Sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me concierne"

"Lastima que no sea un sentimiento recíproco..." dijo entre dientes, dejando que su enfado corriera de su pecho, y esperando que con ese fastidio a Kurama bastare para olvidar el suyo.

Pero Kurama ni caso le había hecho, ya que no había devuelto el fastidio, como generalmente hacia. Intrigado por ello, se volteó hasta donde el pelirrojo blasfemo. Estaba solo de pie, con una expresión molesta en su rostro, alerta... mas de lo que nunca le había visto.

"¿Pero que...?"

"Sht..." Solicitó silencio, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios "Ahí esta de nuevo.."

"¿De nuevo que?" Casi gritó exasperado. ¿Qué demonios era lo que golpeaba al bastardo aquel? Cada día se ponía mas esquizofrénico. "Kurama no hay nada raro aquí..." Bueno, claro no tomando en cuenta a su extraño amante.

Iba a ir hasta donde ese demente, y si era necesario llevarlo a casa arrastrando. Eso iba a dolerle, ya que no estaba de muy buen humor. Mas al acercarse hasta donde estaba él, pudo sentir un inusual escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Su piel erizó del mero sentimiento, dando lugar a eso que tanto detestaba sentir... Temor... incertidumbre. Pasando igual a estado de alerta.

"Kurama..."

"No te muevas Hiei..."

Temían... ambos lo hacían. Pero eso no era lo mas extraño.

Lo que realmente les desconcertaba era esta presencia... Extrañamente similar a la suya, y que por primera vez en años se presentare una situación así. En medio de un intento por protegerse, ambos espalda con espalda quedaron al fin. Aunque aun no sabían bien como era que planeaban protegerse de ello. No traían nada para eso. Y sus practicas de esgrima aquí no servían de mucho.

Y no solo ello...

"Ahora... son dos..."

Aparentemente, fuere quien fuere, no podía aparecerse solo... Había llegado una presencia mas. Aunque muy diferente en la naturaleza de la primera... Lo sabían bien. El poderío de esta... era aun mayor... No solo ello, sino también terriblemente conocido...

Maldita sea.

"Hn... Esto es justo lo que me hacia falta..." Murmuró para sus adentros Hiei. Sugestionándose a si mismo. No iba a dejar que le vieren temer. Ni pretendía dejar que le vieren así.

"Hiei..." Le llamó preocupado el pelirrojo "...¿Ya identificaste de quien es...?"

"No hace falta enterarme"

¿Por qué siempre tenia que actuar así? Como si nada importare salvo él. Bien que ello fuera su actitud, mas no era lo recomendable en situaciones como estas.

"¡Kurama muévete!"

"¿Qué?"

Demasiado rápido para él. Menos de una centésima de segundo se había distraído y ya estaba en el suelo. Con Hiei sobre de él... con una lanza negra incrustada a su lado. Que peligrosamente había rozado la mejilla de Hiei y el cuello Kurama.

Sangro un par de segundos ... Antes de cerrarse por completo.

"Pudieron esquivarlo..."

"Era de esperarse, después de todo, son vampiros igual que tu o que yo."

"Puede ser.. pero aun les falta refinar sus disciplinas. Si es que saben que es eso... Todo es tu culpa, por dejarlos solos tanto tiempo"

Dos voces... dos exasperantes voces parecían envolverles por completo. Una la de un hombre con un acento extranjero... Pero la otra... Ya la habían escuchado antes. Una voz calma, increíblemente familiar... Y algo en ella obligaba al respeto. Pese a que ignoraban del todo quien era.

"Infiernos..." Quien diablos eran ellos, se preguntó de nuevo, poniéndose de pie, extendiendo una mano para levantarse a Kurama. "Quien quiera que sean... hagan el favor de salir a donde podamos verles, y dejen de actuar como unos cobardes"

"Oh... y a demás de ello, son unos imprudentes ¿Cómo es que pueden dirigirse así a uno de los miembros mas antiguos de la Camarilla?" De nuevo la voz del hombre, pareciendo que se acercaban mas...

¿Dónde demonios..?

"No te alteres, he estado detrás de ti todo este tiempo"

¿Cómo era que podían cambiar de lugar así de rápido? Y sin hacer el mas mínimo de ruido. Giraron ambos a sus espaldas.

Un varón de cabellera larga en una coleta, que sostenía una inusual espada circular. Perforaciones hechas sobre su cuerpo y rostro... Obligando de nuevo a la admiración. Pero este singular sujeto no iba del todo solo...

"Eres... tu..." Masculló Kurama.

"Ella..."

"Me alegra ver, que no me han olvidado." Musitó a la par que los dos vástagos salían de su aturdimiento.

Era la misma mujer.

La que les había dado la oportunidad de ser lo que ahora eran. La maldita misma mujer de los ojos grises, del cabello negro y largo. Ella, que les había dado la llave de la eternidad.

El vampiro que les había brindado de su sangre... el único ser que pudo salvar a ambos de aquella enfermedad fatal.

"Nemesis..." Hiei no pudo evitar esa maldita debilidad en su voz. Sintiendo como era que su fastidiosa presencia exigía absoluto respeto. Deseaba alejar ese sentimiento... Pero no pudo hacerlo. "Dinos... que es lo que quieres de nosotros..."

"La culpa es mía, niños..."

"¿Culpa de que?... Y por tu bien, nunca mas nos vuelvas a llamar niños.."

Al diablo con el respeto. Nadie, ni humano o ser sobrenatural, iba a llamarle así a Hiei.

"Hiei cálmate por favor..." Pidió Kurama, tomando del hombro al negro ser. Sabía que eso llegaba a tranquilizarlo, lo había aprendido con el paso de los años. "Dinos que es lo que quieres de nosotros. Tenia tiempo de no verte... Desde que..."

"Lo se..." Suspiró ella. Bajando la mirada, entreteniéndose con el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre las hojas "La noche del Abrazo de Hiei como vástago..."

"Exacto. ¿Qué es lo que deseas ahora, años después de eso?"

Tenia que admitirlo, estaba mas que intrigado con esto. Lo que fuere que ella quería, la razón de su repentina y casi arbitraria presencia. Miró unos segundos a Hiei, crispado como jamás le había visto. Era ese hombre, aquel que acompañaba a Nemesis, se entretenía retando a Hiei con la mirada.

Como solo echar una mirada en sus ojos, pudo adivinar que la diplomacia no era presente en él. Y si seguía retando el orgullo de Hiei...

"Solo vengo a hacer lo que debí hace tiempo..."

"¿Tu que..?"

"Los descendientes de Cain no deben andar paseándose casi como los humanos"

"¿Nos estas llamando humanos?" Pregunto exasperado Hiei, olvidando la mirada del extraño y centrando su enfado en ella. "Tu bien sabes que no es así. Por lo que te pido que te guardes tus comentarios obscenos"

"Insolente" Dispuesto a enseñarles que tan lejos estaban de lo que significa ser un verdadero Vampiro, iba a atacarles. No para matarles, puesto que no era para eso que ella le había pagado, pero si lo suficiente como para darles a entender en que situación estaban.

Pero Nemesis dispuso una de sus manos frente de él. Impidiéndole el avance.

"Déjalo, Shigure..." Mantuvo una mirada casi interesada. Como hacia años que no se daba en su rostro.

Tal vez había sido buena idea venir hasta aquí por ellos.

Shigure estrujó entre manos la espada en forma circular, vendo letalmente al hombre de cabello negro, que parecía divertido ante como una mujer demostraba controlarlo. 'Pobre bastardo... vástago ignorante. Desconocer quien es ella es blasfemia dentro de la Camarilla...' Pensó en un intento por apaciguar su propia ira. No debía hacer derramamiento de sangre. Esas no fueron las ordenes que le dieron al ser contratado para esta misión. Dejo caer su brazo, con la espalda en mano.

No intervendría hasta que ella ordenare movimiento.

"Así es mejor" Sonrió, casi de maquinar modo "No tienes porque tenerme tantas consideraciones... Solo espero que no dejes de hacerlo cuando te enteres de quien soy yo."

"Podrías empezar por ahí... darnos un dato mas sobre de ti, que no sea tu nombre" Solicito el pelirrojo "Y una buena razón de tu presencia tampoco seria mal venida, Nemesis"

"Que diplomático, Kurama. Veo que harás honor al Clan al que perteneces"

"¿Clan?" Repitió confundido Hiei. "¿Qué es lo que insinúas cuando usas esa palabra para referirte a nosotros?"

"Verán... Es una larga historia... Seguros que desean escucharla?"

"HN... no tenemos nada mejor que hacer"

"Pero este lugar no es muy ameno. Ni es el sitio adecuado para develar lo que debí hacer años atrás..." Miraba todo a su alrededor, pasaban los años y lo único que conseguía era hacerse aun mas excéntrica. "¿No seria mejor ir a un sitio mas acogedor para hablar de esto?"

"Lo pides tu ¿No es así? Podemos ir a nuestra morada, no esta muy lejos de aquí" Invitó Kurama. Con cortesía embriagante, doblándose y mostrando el camino que habrían de tomar. Al norte.

"Muy amable, Kurama..."

"Y de paso, podrás aclararnos el porque estas aquí"

"Hiei, deja de comer ansias. Para dejar duda nula es uno de mis motivos para esta visita."

El pelirrojo y Hiei iban enfrente de ella, como escoltándola. Mas de ese hecho no se percataron. El pelinegro se acercó un poco a Kurama, lo suficiente como para que a cada paso rozaren ambos cuerpos uno con otro.

"Veo que son muy allegados ustedes dos" Observó, mientras discreta daba orden a Shigure de seguirla tras ellos "Justo como recuerdo que lo eran"

Hiei volteó presumido. Haciendo una rara sonrisa.

"Eso pasa de vez en vez.. Y no puedo negar que me encanta este hecho"

"Allegados..." Kurama sabia que mas que ello. Pero eso era un asunto queda fuera de su interés. "Vale. Eso es una forma de calificar nuestra relación"

"Puedo ver mas que eso"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Vamos. No esperaran que me crea que han estado justos todos estos años solo por que se agradan mutuamente. Eso es subestimarme... y nada me fastidia mas que eso..."

Un gruñido quedó en su boca. Aun faltaba algo para llegar al carruaje y esta mujer no paraba de hablar de asuntos que no le concernían en lo absoluto. Pasaron un claro, hasta donde a las afueras de la mansión en la que dentro festejaban, y unos empezaban a notar la ausencia de una de las doncellas.

Mejor irse antes de levantar sospechas.

Solo observó el diestro movimiento de Kurama, al pedir el carruaje a uno de los mozos. Elevando una mano y su cabello que caía de sus hombros. Las forma en que sus labios movían al hablar.

El verde en sus ojos... Demasiado hermoso como para no dejarte perder en ellos. Aquel destello que una luna melancólica otorgaba en su piel pálida, blanquecina... Contraste inminente con el negro elegante de su traje. Que cubría todo su cuerpo esbelto... Una figura perdida en las sombras.

Sombras... testigos mudos de un delirante amor entre condenados...

"Hiei, vamos" Un murmullo logró botarlo de nuevo en la realidad.

Detestaba cuando se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Que no hacían otra cosa que otorgarlo de una debilidad exasperante. Sin embargo, resultaba un estado agradable cuando ello era por causa de Kurama...

"Ya voy..." Musitó, pensado en que jamás, nadie podría saber lo patético que se había vuelto.

Subió al carruaje, sentándose como siempre al lado del pelirrojo. De lado izquierdo a él. Procurando estar al lado de la ventana y entretenerse en otros asuntos que no fuere Kurama.

Este solo rozó con los dedos su espalda. Haciendo una sonrisa a su compañero. Esperando a que el acompañante de ella subiere al transporte y poder partir de ahí.

Pero este jamás mostró la mas mínima intención en acompañarlos. Se paró frente a la puerta, haciendo una reverencia.

"Nemesis ¿que tu acompañante no piensa acompañarnos?" Preguntó Kurama, mientras Hiei hacia una sonrisa ya que ese irritante hombre ni les acompañaría.

"Viene conmigo. Para eso le he pagado. ¿No es así. Shigure?"

"Así es" contestó, inclinándose un poco. "No os preocupéis por mi, les veré una vez lleguen a su destino"

"¿Pero como llegará si...?"

"Ya oíste al tipo, Kurama, déjalo ahí y vayámonos "

LA verdad era que no tenía la mas mínima intención de viajar en el mismo sitio que ese mentecato de extraña apariencia. Y por las medidas que éste estaba tomando, imaginó que habría de sentirse igual.

"Lady, la veré en las pertas" Aseguró.

"Kurama, deja de prestar tanto interés. Déjalo solo. Él llegará por su cuenta..."

"Si eso es lo que desea..."

Hizo un ademán desde la ventana. Incitándole al cochero partir del sitio ya. Este inició el galope.

'Mierda de sujeto arrogante'

Por mas rápido que fuere imposible era llegar corriendo ante de que ellos, que iban transportándose en el carruaje de cinco caballos formidables.

Arrogante.

Aunque tan vez... él estaría conciente de este hecho. Y habría de tomar un caballo por su cuenta y seguirlos en medio de la noche.

Hn... pero él no iba a dejarse engañar. Tal vez Kurama y Nemesis fueren idiotas y se les pueda engañar fácilmente, pero Hiei no caería en eso.

Por la ventana antes de perderlo de vista, alcanzó a verlo aun.

Parado en medio de la sombra, no pareciendo apresurado de moverse. ¿Qué podría estar esperando? Posiblemente que llegare su transporte.

No iba a quitarle los ojos de encima tanto como pudiere.

Pasaron en el carruaje tras los abetos. Aun seguía ahí... Pasaron solo un segundos tras los rosales...

"Ya no esta..."

Había desaparecido de su vista en tan solo un segundo. ¿Cómo? Parecía como si se hubiere esfumado...

O la oscuridad lo hubiere engullido.

"¿Qué pasa, Hiei?" Interfirió ella, riendo ante la mueca confusa que articuló en ese instante. "Parece que has visto un fantasma"

"Hn... no ha sido nada importante..."

"Ya veo"

Nada desde el punto de vista Vampirico, solo un hombre desaparecer entre las sombras. Una mas de disciplinas.

Shigure era realmente presumido con eso.

"Usar vuestras disciplinas solo para alardear nunca es bueno, Shigure…"

"¿Decías algo?" Inquirió Kurama. Haciéndola salir de su trance.

"Nada de importancia, de verdad"

"Si tu lo dices…"

"Hn…. Ya que sea rápido eso de llegar…" Exasperado gruño Hiei, pegando en el fondo del carruaje "Tenemos mucho que aclarar"

"Eres impaciente…. Eso puede traerte problemas como el vampiro que eres."

"Eso es lo de menos" Giró su rostro, evitando a esa exasperante mujer.

Y en cuanto mas rápido aclararen eso, mas pronto ella tendría que marcharse… Y déjalos solos de nuevo. Sin mas interrupciones en sus vidas.

La noche era fría….

Pero jamás llegando a sentirla, un par de vástagos de Nombres Kurama y Hiei.

Por la razón que fuere….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_HN ¬¬ Aki Hikari, fastidiando ahora incluso al sagrado jugador de rol n.nU_

_Uh… aki una de las mas grandes mentiras en la vida. Pero entiendan! Amo el mundo del Cainita y amo a Kurama y Hiei… entenderán k tenia que hacer esto. _

_Perdón a todo aquel que se de cuenta, de cuanto estoy cambiando tanto la naturaleza del juego, como las reglas y la historia Pero tengo k hacerlo.. Además que tenían que aprender lo que significa ser un vampiro de verdad, lo que representa y eso…La no-vida no se trata de diversión solamente ¬¬_

_Hambre de poder, traiciones, las absurdas leyes de la Camarilla…. ¿Dejaré sobrevivir a un par de vampiros a todo eso? Hn… Ni yo se…. Pero aquí esta…._

_Golpes sean bienvenidos ya saben k aki esta su Youko n.n _

_Dedicatoria especial a mi amiga Maggie.D : Sabes que todo lo k de mi venga es gracias a tu apoyo master._

_¬¬ Hn… prometo no hablar mas _


	2. Descendientes de Cain

Hn ¬¬, de nuevo el ser insoportable llega al fastidio Tarde o quizá demasiado. Cual sea, voy en camino de esto. Y de anticipado; gracias por leer.

Me lleva el infierno ¬¬

**Capitulo dos: Descendientes de Cain. **

Pasaban entre las calles dormidas de la ciudad. Que en silencio perfecto hubieren quedado, de no ser por el galope constante de su transporte.

Eso no era de importancia.

En todo el camino nadie abrió la boca ni un segundo. El de cabello negro ni siquiera se molestaba en verle a la cara. Una perdida de tiempo. Mientras Kurama cerraba los ojos, de brazos cruzados y cabeza baja perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

Sin notar que ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Transcurriendo así varios minutos. En calmo estado.

De pronto el carruaje se paró de seco. No pasando mas de unos segundos antes de que les abriera la puerta. Hiei gruñó un poco mientras se ponía de pie, y salía sin esperar a nadie.

"Cuando salgan, toma en carruaje y llévalo a la cochera" Ordenó al anciano, dándoles la espalda aquellos con los que venia.

Este asintió, nunca elevando la mirada ante su partida.

"Veo que es un hombre frío"

"Así es Hiei..." Aprendió a vivir con él, y esa personalidad indiferente, uno de sus principales atributos. Una sonrisa ... tierna... dejo sobre su rostro. Un gesto solo capaz de articular al pensar en él.

Bajaron pronto del sitio, ella siguiendo al pelirrojo, entraron en la casona, de grandes ventanales en toda la sala de estar, claro, de esperarse en vástagos como ellos, perfectamente cubiertas con largas y gruesas cortinas en tonalidades oscuras.

Hiei ya estaba sentado, esperándolos acomodado plácidamente en la sala color vino. Los brazos extendidos perezosamente en todo el respaldo, alumbrándose con un candil de velas a medio consumir.

"Tardan demasiado"

"Mas bien tu eres apresurado" Pasó delante de él, y sentándose en su sitio habitual. Al lado de su negro compañero, en ese pequeño lugar que éste se aseguraba de guardar para el pelirrojo.

Nemesis observó todo el lugar, adornado lindamente. Típico de un vástago del clan... Ello no le extraño, la aparente inclinación de ellos ante eso de mantenerse al día. Aunque claro, jamás abandonando este lúgubre estilo. La decoración hecha de muebles de madera, notando que toda esquina estaba sumida en penumbra.

Un bello lugar.

Al parecer, estaban solos en la gran casa. De compañeros inertes algunas estatuillas de porcelana, las velas y las pinturas sobre la pared.

Ni señales de ese hombre, el acompañante de ella.

"Hn. Veo que tu sirviente no pudo dar con nuestra morada" Observó Hiei, haciéndose de una sonrisa sarcástica. Puesto que él mismo se lo había advertido... era imposible llegar a casa antes que ellos.

"¿De verdad? Lamento decirte que en ese caso, esa vista tuya te falla" Una pausa, señalando hacia un roncón mas negro que lo demás, entre los estantes y la puerta grande de madera. "Él llego desde hace tiempo"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Hiei... Mira ahí..."

Ya nada podía entender Hiei. ¿Qué observara que? Siguió la mirada del pelirrojo, a pesar de lo estúpido que sonare.

De entre la pared, la sombra negra que hacía la posición de la luz en un sitio sin entrada, poco a poco de ahí comenzó a salir Shigure. Pasando de estado.

De ser sombra a ser... materia...

"Siento no haberme mostrado antes, lady, pero me gusta permanecer en la oscuridad" Hizo una reverencia, llegando a su lado en el sillón que estaba frente de Kurama y Hiei.

"Déjalo así, es parte de la naturaleza de tu clan, y ello lo respeto"

De nuevo presente esa palabra del clan. ¿Qué demonios era a lo que deseaba llegar usando esa absurda expresión? Se giró para Kurama, quien solo le miró igual de confundido que como se sentía interiormente. Aunque a diferencia que el de ojos esmeralda, él podía guardarse cuanta emoción llegare a su ser, y no mostrarla a nadie si era lo que deseaba.

"Voy a pedirte que dejes de confundirnos con adjetivos como esos, y que nos empieces a decir el 'Porque' de tu visita" Pidió con cortesía Kurama. Dejando atrás rápidamente su aturdimiento.

"Depende todo de a quien me este refiriendo, Kurama" Lindo verles tan confundidos, y perdidos en un mundo el cual no conocían mas que de rumores "Un ejemplo, a pesar de que tanto tu, como Hiei y yo somos vástagos, y Shigure de igual modo, no somos exactamente iguales... Por que somos de clanes diferentes"

¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿A eso le llamaba una buena explicación? Sus burdos intentos por aclararse solo conseguían ponerlo de peor humor.

"Ah si, claro, ya entiendo. No se como es que no pude verlo antes" Refunfuñó Hiei, demasiado sarcástico"Mil gracias por venir y aclararnos todo, de verdad, ahora toma a tu acompañante diferente a mi y llévatelo, no fue un placer hablar contigo. Ahora adiós"

"Hiei calma" Pidió el pelirrojo, perplejo ante las palabras de este "Aun no es tiempo"

"Me interesa poco, solo váyanse ya"

Lanzando una mirada fulminante, que esperaba ella y su esclavo tomaren como peligrosa. Pero ninguno de los dos si quiera inmuto, mas bien ella encantada con sus acciones.

"Que interesante eres, Hiei. Ahora veo que también eres algo impaciente, pero ¿sabes que? No me interesa, habrás de superarlo"

"No hace falta"

"Verás que si..."

"Podemos dejar de pelear y... Hablar de lo que me interesa... Eso seria mucho mejor que perder el tiempo" Realmente estaba lago fastidiado, y confundido por culpa de ese hombre de cabello negro en coleta. ¿Aparecer así ante sus ojos? ¿De la sombra?

Siempre supo que eso de ser vampiro era extraño, y les concedía de habilidades sobrehumanas. Pero...¿Estas?

"Tengo mucho interés en eso que nos ha mostrado tu acompañante" Clavó sus verdes ojos en él, que aun arrodillado ante ella estaba.

Hiei paro su ataque. Endemoniado Kurama que no podía con su curiosidad. Pero cual fuere, este era uno de los tantos atributos del pelirrojo. Entrelazo sus brazos, sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

Ella hizo una sonrisa ante la petición de Kurama.

Justamente eso era lo que esperaba de él.

"¿De verdad? Vaya, Shigure, has despertado intrigas en nuestro nuevo y lindo compañero." Jamás abandonando su usual personalidad. Ella pensó en todo lo bueno que resultaba estar con ellos, dejando de lado la cansada y hasta falsa actitud que se hacia en la Camarilla, y que eso, realmente le ponía de muy buen humor "Eso es lo que ganas cuando presumes de tu maldita Ofuscación como disciplina"

"¿Ofuscación?" Repitió intrigado.

"Correcto" Prosiguió Shigure, hablándole prácticamente a ella "Una disciplina muy apreciada en mi clan. Como todo buen Assamita, raro no es que pueda dominarla"

"Así son ustedes" Palmeó en su espalda, pareciendo muy divertida "¿Ves? De esto es justamente de lo que les hablo, Clan y Disciplinas. Todo esto es ahora parte de su mundo, y de sus no-vidas"

"¿...A... ssamita..?"

"Hn. Me interesa poco este bastardo" Hiei simplemente no deseaba saber nada de ese demente. Solo quería que ambos, tanto el maldito como ella, se retiraren lo antes posible "Solo termina, o empieza, di exactamente a lo que venias"

"Me encanta tu actitud, de verdad. Me llega a recordar mis primeros años como vampiro... Lo que me trae nostalgia... Y eso, me pone de muy buen humor"

Hiei le miró frustrado. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Tomando sus ofensas y transformándolas en asuntos divertidos para ella. Hn. Esto no estaba dentro de lo común.

"Aunque no es el momento para eso..."

"Te escucho" El pelirrojo centrado su total atención.

Nemesis se paseó un poco en la sala. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia sin contar la historia del vampiro a vástagos novatos como ellos? Siglos. Tal vez demasiado tiempo. Tanto, que ya casi ni recordaba como era que debía hacerlo. Había que admitirlo, había sido irresponsable dejarlos solos así, pero... Durante todo el tiempo en que los dejo, nunca sintió que hubiere hecho algo mal. Ellos necesitaban y deseaban estar juntos, e intervenir no hubiere sido mas que una grosería tremenda.

A pesar de todo lo que ahora les hacía falta muchos mas de vástagos en servicio, no resultaba del todo agradable tenerles que adiestrar. E interferir con sus vidas... Eso no estaba bien...

Sacudió la cabeza sutilmente, tratando de alejar culpas y remordimientos.

Este no era el momento para remordimientos.

Después de todo, ellos también estaban expuestos a peligro inminente. Y mas vulnerables serían al desconocer los hechos. El problema a enfrentar, las disciplinas que podrían usar apara defenderse, y de que debían cuidarse.

... Al demonio con eso.

Estaba haciendo lo mejor para ellos. Lo estaba haciendo y nada le convencería de lo contrario.

Era lo mejor.

Una vez con sugestiones en mente, pudo calmarse un poco y pararse frente de ellos dos, con Shigure a espaldas, esperando que terminare.

"¿Se han preguntado alguna vez, que es lo que les hace diferentes de los humanos?"

"Hn. Eso es obvio..."

"La sangre que nos otorgaste ¿No es así?"

"En parte eso es verdad, pero ...¿De donde es que yo la obtuve? De un vástago igual a nosotros, y que este a su vez de uno antes que él."

"¿Perdona?"

"La sangre que esta en el cuerpo de todo vampiro, del Clan que sea o generación... La que esta dentro de ti, de Hiei, de Shigure o de mi... Todos somos vasallos de Cain."

"¿Cain?" Había leído de ello al respecto, ya fuere en la Biblia o en otro manuscrito entre todos esos que tenia. Hiei no le presto mayor atención. Volvió la mirada hacia su compañero Rojo, igual de ajeno que él. Pero de cualquier forma prestando gran interés a lo que ella decía.

Eso le irrito de sobremanera.

En mucho tiempo, él no pudo hacerse de tan interesada y seria mueca en el rostro de Kurama y ahora ella, con solo parloteos se la ganaba. Hn... Kurama era muy fácil de impresionar.

"Cain, el primer vampiro, tercer ser humano, hijo de Adán y Eva... Aquel que mató a su hermano Abel" Traición... como detestaba ella eso

"Debes estar mal... eso es... imposible que..." ¿Qué pretendía que creyere semejante blasfemia? Eso jamás se menciono en todo lugar donde llego a leer de ese hombre. ¿Qué este era el primero de ellos?

Blasfemar tanto no era de su total agrado. Kurama aparto algo de su cabello de su cara, para verle mejor y dar a entender que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que decía.

"¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta por propia mano que no te miento? Lo que digo es simplemente la verdad de las cosas. No es como lo dice la Biblia humana. ¿Qué pueden saber ellos? Mueren y nacen al por mayor... señálame uno... ¡Uno solo! ¡Un solo humano que pueda asegurarte que pudo ver lo que aconteció desde ese tiempo! Ninguno ¿y sabes por que? Porque ven lo que quieren ver, y dicen lo que quieren que sepas... Mas no siempre es la verdad"

"Esa es la naturaleza Humana..." Mascullo para sus adentros Shigure.

Esto le dejó callado. No pudiendo abrir la boca ni un poco para abogar.

Después de todo, era un hecho eso que ella argumentaba.

Así es el humano, y ellos mismos habían tenido la posibilidad de constatarlo a cuenta propia.

"No dudes mas de lo que te estoy diciendo..." Suspiro, calmándose un tanto.

Kurama llego a pensar, que atroz era hacerle enfadar.

Se dejo descansar en el sofá, al lado de Hiei, ella entendiendo que la incitaba a seguir con esto. El pelinegro mismo estaba mostrando interés, intento apaciguar a Kurama, tomando fugazmente su mano, acariciando el dorso de esta y luego soltarlo.

Nemesis suspiro una vez mas.

"Prosigo. Cain, mató a su hermano Abel, por razones que fueren, el así lo hizo. En consecuencia, un día fue visitado por Arcángeles. Ellos, condenándolo a vivir por siempre... Privado de la luz del sol, y a alimentarse solamente de sangre."

"Pero no solo se conformaron con eso" El acompañante ahora tomando parte de la conversación.

"No conformes, también le condenaron a que sus hijos, de igual modo, llevaran la maldición, y a demás de todo, se odiarían entre si..."

"Desde entonces hasta hoy así ha sido"

"Hijos... nosotros..." el mero pensamiento le hizo temblar. ¿Odiarse? Los condenados no tenían suficiente con eso, sino también estaban destinados a odiarse entre si. "Eso debe ser..."

"Cain vagó por años, siglos quizá. Entre todo el tiempo que invirtió en ello, encontró a Lilith."

"¿Dijiste Lilith?" Pregunto pasmado Hiei.

Había de nuevo, solo leído vagos mitos respecto a ella. Y el hecho de pensar que pidiere llegar a ser verdad, le intrigo aun mas.

"Aquella mujer que fue hecha por Dios del mismo barro del que hizo a Adán, mucho antes que a Eva. Tuvo que desterrarla del paraíso, ya que desde su punto de vista, ella era nefasta"

Kurama le miró con una sonrisa, conciente del habito secreto de Hiei. La lectura.

"Me sorprendes"

"Solo lo vi por ahí, no es nada" Desvió la mirada de la de aquel de esmeraldas. No iba a dejarse ver halagado por él.

"Esa misma..." Prosiguió Nemesis "Lilith, era maga, por lo que le enseñó a Cain, algunas de sus artes. Claro antes de, hay que considerar que Cain estaba maldito, y los poderes que aprendió eran diferentes a los de la verdadera magia. De donde nace el termino Disciplina. Que ciertamente eran menos libres, mas específicas, pero no menos efectivas"

"Cain partió después de eso"

"Y vago unos años mas, antes de fundar la mítica ciudad de Enoch. Claro, nadie puede culparle, Cain comenzó a sentirse solo, por lo que se dio a transmitir la maldición a tres mortales, a quienes se les conoció como los vampiros de segunda generación."

"Obvio" Musito Hiei "Si Cain era el primero, de esperarse fueren los de segunda generación. Me parece algo elemental"

"Me parece estupendo que seas así de racional, Hiei" Ella de verdad divertía con su presencia. Le recordaba tanto cuando era una novata, recién abrazada. "Pero deja de cuestionar lo que digo"

"Jamás lo hice" Defendió, haciendo una mueca obvia.

"Deja de pelear con ella, Hiei. No es de mucha importancia" El de mirada esmeralda estaba algo impaciente, y las peleas entre Nemesis y Hiei no hacían mas que retrasar su relato.

Y a pesar de eso, con todo lo que intento mostrar un rostro enfadado, no pudo hacerlo.

Simplemente adoraba la actitud que Hiei asumía con ella presente.

"Hn. Solo por un rato"

"Así es mejor..." Suspiró, haciendo de nuevo una seria actitud "Continuo. La mencionada segunda generación, al tener solo una parte de la sangre de Cain, era menos poderosa que la primera"

"Pero los vampiros de segunda generación también se hicieron de vasallos"

"Exacto, quienes, serian conocidos como los de tercera generación. Y no te atrevas a interrumpirme" Anticipo ella, de nuevo divertida refiriéndose a Hiei "En total, trece vampiros de tercera generación"

"Trece vampiros..." Kurama soltó una risa sarcástica "Esto empieza a sonar como leyenda"

"Leyenda, mito, realidad, vele como quieras, pero es la verdad de nuestro pasado"

"Continua" Pidió el pelinegro. Haciendo solicitud con una mano.

"Bien... después de eso, vino el diluvio"

"¿Eso?" Cuestiono pasmado. Según él todo ese cuento absurdo no era mas que otro mas de falsos que la gente al paso de los siglos se había hecho. "Ahora me dirás que eso aconteció. Kurama, disculpa que vuela a interrumpir, pero esto realmente es... difícil, de creer"

"Creí que habías dejando de ser escéptico, Hiei" Devolvió ella "Solo toma en cuenta el hecho de estar aquí, frente a otros mas como tu. Vampiros, no mortales. Si te lo estoy diciendo es por que así ocurrió, solo que, una vez mas, los humanos hacen lo que quieren Y entre eso esta discernir en la veracidad de asuntos como este."

"A ellos, se les llama Antediluvianos, genio. Todo vampiro antes que eso pasare"

Estaba mas que harto y fastidiado de solo guardar silencio cuando estos vástagos ignorantes ponían en duda lo que ella decía, como si no creyeren en sus palabras. Estaba mas que fastidiado, por guardar prudencia con estos sujetos.

"Me importa poco"

Pareciere que entre ellos dos estuviere formándose odio infundado.

Divertido, pensó ella.

"Deja de torear a mi vampiro, Shigure. ¿No ves que entre ello me interrumpes a mi?" Nemesis haciendo una mueca aterradora, como odiaba este que las hiciere. El gris en sus ojos hacia temer... maldita presencia de la que se había hecho a lo largo de los siglos. "Dejaras de pelear con Hiei... ¿Verdad?"

"A... A la... orden..."

"Lindo Shigure, me encanta que me escuches"

"Disculpa, pero... No es nada bueno que pares de relatar, continúa por favor" pidió Kurama, haciéndole a Hiei igual gesto, de guardar calma y dejar de pelear con él. "Sabes que quiero saberlo todo..."

"Si de tan atenta manera lo pides, créeme, será todo un placer" La actitud de este le ponía de excelente humor, y acompañado de esta singular belleza, le hacia aun mas... excelso. "Ahora, esperando ninguna interrupción; Decía, después de ese diluvio, el cual Cain llego a considerar un castigo divino, se dio el mayor de los miedos de Cain"

"¿Se le cayeron los colmillos? ¿O tal vez...?" No pudo continuar, ya que su pelirrojo amante cubrió sus sedosas manos su boca, no dejándole continuar.

Kurama rió un poco, dejando sobre su rostro una sonrisa atractiva. Hiei quedó admirando aquella mueca peculiar, y durante el segundo en que pudo distraerse de tan... encantador gesto, y fijar su vista en ella otra vez... igual que él, había perdido durante unos segundos con el pelirrojo ser.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

No resultaba de su agrado, que ella se le quedare viendo así de... absorta, a su... compañero.

Hiei pensó que estaba hoy de pésimo humor, como para dejar que trivialidades como estas le afectaren así.

Hoy no debió ponerse en pie.

Libro de Kurama en un movimiento, tomando sus manos y apartándolas un poco.

"Vale... me callaré un rato..." De cualquier modo, si Kurama deseaba oírla, mejor callar un rato, y dejar de interrumpir para tener después, un momento a solas con su compañero de ojos esmeralda.

Kurama pareció encantado con lo que Hiei hacia, inclusive cuando molesto intentaba ser, resultaba totalmente encantador.

"Aunque he de admitir, que tu teoría es buena" El pelirrojo unió a él, tratando de dejar de lado tanta incomodidad.

"Claro" Gesticulo ella "Supongo que no seria tan... rara maldición, pero ello no fue lo que paso..."

"Cretinos" Mascullo de nuevo Shigure, aunque pronto callando, ya que ella amenazado de nuevo con la mirada dio orden a callar.

"Decía..." Suspiro, haciéndose de aliento y aire serio "Que... Lo que mas temía Cain se hizo realidad."

"Y eso es..."

"Como dije antes, cuando recién Arcángeles maldijeron a nuestro señor, había una de ellas, especialmente peculiar... Que sus hijos, todos ellos, terminarían odiándose."

"He de suponer que hubo riñas entre ellos"

"Eran idiotas." Hiei, hablando para si.

"No es eso. Peleas ha habido desde siempre. Eso es común... pero... lo que ellos hicieron... Los vástagos de tercera generación.."

"Solo dilo"

"Los de tercera generación... Se levantaron contra los de los de la segunda. Eliminándolos por completo."

"Que mal... por ellos" Asuntos no de su interés, lo único que Hiei quería era una concreta razón por la cual, se empeñaba en separarlos... por Clanes. "Pero eso no explica lo que quiero"

"Hiei, calma, a eso voy"

"Estupendo"

"Aquellos de la segunda generación, se dice murieron durante la revuelta de la tercera..."

De repente no prosiguió, y centro su mirada en el pelirrojo. Viéndole profundamente a los ojos. ¿De nuevo? Kurama desconcertado, miro a Hiei, tratando de entender que era lo que ella deseaba.

De pronto, ella sonrió, de modo aparente, solo para él.

"Kurama, hasta el día de hoy, lamento no poder contestar a tu pregunta pero... No, no se por que es que la tercera se levanto contra la segunda..."

¿Cómo supo que...?

Eso era lo que se estaba preguntando, hacia no mas de unos segundos en mente. Eso era lo que iba a cuestionarle a ella antes que...

"Se atrevió a entrar en tu mente, Kurama"

Completamente loca, y además sin consideración alguna. ¿Quien diablos le permitió entrar arbitrariamente en sus pensamientos?

Hiei igual fastidiado. En lo mas mínimo agradándole que ella intentare acercarse a ... su compañero. Maldita sea... en años que llevaba al lado de Kurama, llego a sentir tan... molesta sensación.

"Como sea, por alguna razón, desconocida para mi, la revuelta se dio, y todos los vampiros de segunda generación, perecieron." Según la ideología común... Aunque había veces en que dudaba esto fuere asunto concreto.

"Bello, descendemos de flamilla asesina, Kurama"

"Aunque ahí no termina esto..."

"Continua"

Por mas desesperado que ello pareciere, deseaba entender a cien todo lo que fuere referente a la naturaleza de su... ¿Especie?

Demasiado estereotípico.

Familia... antecesores.

"Aun me pregunto que es lo que orillo a los de tercera generación a hacer lo que hicieron, pero Cain parece que no era tan analítico, y simplemente se dio a maldecir"

"Todo el mundo lo hace cuando esta furioso... Eso no es nada nuevo" Comento Hiei, hablando entre dientes, él mismo maldiciéndola en mente.

"No seas simple, Hiei, no hablo de eso." Demente vampiro de cabello negro, realmente divertía con cada una de sus ocurrencias. "Y veo a simple vista, que estas completamente conciente de exactamente lo que estoy diciendo y a lo que me refiero."

Hiei de momentos, justo como este, parecía igual de entretenido.

Admitiéndolo o no, igual y le hacia falta un poco de acción en esta existencia.

"Sabemos bien a lo que te frieres ¿No es así, Hiei? Pero, de cualquier modo, es mejor que expliques bien de que es lo que hablas..."

Y con todo y lo exigente que era este pelirrojo, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo sublime de él. Nada de imperfecto en él... Ejemplo máximo de un Toreador. Clan perfecto para Kurama...

Ella pensó, que en todos los años transcurridos en su no-vida, jamás había topado con alguien como Kurama. Y haber salido de esa rutina, para venir hasta aquí a encontrarles a ambos, había sido una de sus mejores elecciones.

Hiei le recordaba tanto a ella misma, que comenzó a tornarse tierno. Y Kurama... demasiado perfecto para ser real.

"Me hacen pasar un rato estupendo, pero dejen de distraerme..."

El pelirrojo y aquel de cabello negro se miraron entretenidos. Luego gesticulándole que continuara.

"Bien. Cain entonces, maldijo a cada uno de los vampiros de tercera generación. No con palabras solamente, sino algo diferente" Lo que hacia diferente a un vampiro de otro. " A cada uno de ellos, les proveyó de una debilidad adicional, además de las ya conocidas. Cain era bastante imaginativo, por lo que no creo tuviere problemas en eso de encontrar una maldición adecuada para cada vástago de tercera generación... Y cuando cada uno de estos se atrevieron a hacer vasallos no solo transmitieron su sangre, sino también, la maldición particular impuesta por Cain"

"Interesante... Estas insinuándome que tengo debilidades, las cuales...¿ignoro? ¿Y de seguir así, podría haberme matado en una de mis ignorancias?"

Punto de vista propio; ¿Qué no era algo estúpido? Hiei solo andaba por ahí, ignorando debilidades que muy probablemente podrían haberle conducido a la muerte. Hn... No era una idea que le agradare.

"Calma Hiei. Deja que termine..." Pidió Kurama, intrigado por mas detalles.

"Hn... como sea..."

"Se que es ... anormal, pero así es. ¿Qué jamás se han percatado de ello? Tienen una debilidad... Y si han andado por ahí durante su no-vida sin darse cuenta, recomiendo presten mas atención a lo que les rodea, ya que veo no están acostumbrados a hacerlo"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Cada vampiro de tercera generación poseía ya una maldición elegida por Cain, castigo por aquel fratricidio. Y dependiendo del maldecido que reclutare vasallos, iban aumentando el numero de vástagos con esa estigma. Particular, muy diferente a los demás. Es entonces, cuando surge el termino 'Clan' como tal"

"¿Eso es a lo que llamas Clan?" Pregunto Hiei, pareciendo algo desilusionado.

Ella asintió.

"Me imaginaba que seria por algo mas... No lo se..." Elevo sus rojos ojos al techo al pensar "Algo como un grupo de psicópatas con ideas de dominación mundial, o una secta. Algo así. No un grupo de dementes, unidos por una mierda de debilidad"

"Siempre es Hiei tan directo..." Defendió Kurama encantado con Hiei. A pesar de lo poco cortés que sonaba, y que ella exigía respeto, no podía evitarlo. "No te alteres con ello. Nemesis, aprende a vivir con eso" Y una sonrisa mas, que percatándose o no, logro calmar a la bestia que empezaba a surgir en ella.

Nemesis sacudió rápidamente la cabeza.

No estaba bien... no debía dejarse llevar de nuevo por eso. Furia, cada día se hacía mas difícil de controlar. Pero, por alguna extraña razón... Kurama... y todo en él... parecía tener el poder para apaciguar a la bestia en ella.

"Lady..." Se aproximó del de coleta negra, preocupado, mas bien temeroso. 'No esta bien hacerle enfadar... eso podría costarnos la muerte definitiva a todos...' Pensó preocupado. Intentaba que sus manos dejaren de temblar.

"Estoy bien... anda.. Shigure calma..." Ella consiguió elevar su vista hacia él, y a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba, pudo notar, el rojo que se había apoderado del gris general. Y poco a poco, retornaban a su tonalidad original.

"Como desee..." Murmuró de nuevo, hincándose a su lado con la cabeza gacha.

Viendo de reojo a el impertinente, que sin saberlo y con sus comentarios estúpidos, casi les cuesta la vida. Hiei nada interesado, ni percatándose del peligro que corrían hacia no mas de segundos.

Temible... Solo recordar aquella vez en que Nemesis perdió los estribos por ultima ocasión, le helaba lo que restaba de sangre en su interior.

Elevó un deseo en mente.

Que ellos no volvieren a ofenderla otra vez. Ya que si eso pasaba de nuevo... estaba completamente seguro que no podría contener de nuevo a la bestia en su interior. Temible, de lo peor que estuviere tras el vampiro mas despiadado.

El pelinegro rió para si.

Ese acompañante que ella se traía... parecía ser de lo mas cobarde. E iba a hacer esa observación, pero Kurama le negó la acción antes de darla por hecho.

Ese desgraciado... como odiaba ser tan transparente ante él.

"Creo que es mejor me marche ya" Ella se levantó, haciendo lo posible para que ellos no notaren que tambaleaba al andar. Retener furia y no liberarla, a través de los siglos se hacia mas difícil... Y agotante "Yo espero verles después... y aclarar bien esto de lo que hablamos. Y tu..." Digiriéndole una mirada difícil de interpretar a Hiei. Entre asesina y divertida "... No digas nada mas hasta que conozcas a unos cuantos miembros del Clan... al que ambos pertenecen. ¿Entendido?"

"Espera... ¿Aun tenemos que continuar con esta platica?" Pregunto Kurama, levantándose junto con ella. Preparándose para escoltarla hacia la puerta "Creí que solo ibas a dejar claro esto y luego nos dejarías en paz"

"Es solo parte de lo que vine a hacer, lindo Kurama..."

"Deja ese maldito adjetivo..." Intervino Hiei, sentado perezosamente en el sofá de nuevo "No me agrada en nada..."

Al diablo, jamás le gusto como sonaba eso, y el hecho, que ella lo dirigiere a su compañero, le hacia enfurecer... o sentir incomodidad.

"No te gusta por que lo uso para tu Kurama ¿No es así?"

"No es por eso..."

"Me da igual..."

Ella logró pararse junto a Shigure, discretamente recargándose en su hombro.

"Solo... les diré una cosa mas antes de irme"

"Di..." Kurama deteniéndose frente de ellos, mirando discretamente a Hiei. Esperando que no saliere con otro comentario demás.

"Quiero verles después. Hablar mas de esto. Y si puedo, presentarlos ante la Camarilla"

"¿Camarilla?" Mas de esos términos que desconocían.

El pelirrojo asintió, hablando por si mismo y por Hiei.

"Esperaremos"

"Mandaré escolta por ustedes... No deseo nada malo les pase." Sonrió de solo imaginar lo que haría después con ellos, lo entretenido que seria " Y tal vez, si se portan bien... pueda yo adiestrarlos en respectivas Disciplinas, para que ya no anden sin poderío necesario para defenderse..."

"Puedo defenderme solo, gracias." No iba a permitir que ella u otro mas, se atreviere a llamarlo débil. Él podía bien cuidarse solo y Kurama, con esa maldita perspicacia y alerta de la que se hacía, no les hacia falta.

Por que eran autosuficientes.

Aunque por otro lado... tal vez eso le daría algo mas que hacer, que solo cazar y celebrar al lado de su amante. Esto no era molesto ni aburrido, pensó dibujando una picara mueca, pero... eso de adiestrarse, tal vez le sacaría de la rutina.

"Vendrán, eso lo se..." Tomó del hombro a su escolta de vampiro, jalándolo hasta la sombra que hecha estaba por causa de la gran puerta, y la posición de las velas. "Solo no se alteren, cuando lleguen mis enviados..."

"No lo haremos, solo espero, no nos reciban como tu..." Señalo sarcástico Kurama, recordando como fue que ella y Shigure se les presentaron antes.

"Trato..."

"Lady, andando..."

"Lo se..." Miro una vez mas a Kurama, no queriendo olvidar fácilmente. No obstante pensó, que aunque los siglos pasaren y lo intentare por todo medio, jamás podría llegar a olvidarse de lo perfecto de su rostro, y lo especial de su esencia.

"Hasta la próxima..."

"Solo váyanse ya..."

Ya no prestando tanta atención al hecho que, de repente, casi esfumándose, tanto Nemesis como Shigure desaparecieron de su vista, entrando en la sombra que se formaba en la pared. Seguidamente dejando nada mas que aire detrás de su partida.

"No paro de preguntarme como es que hacen eso" Suspiró el pelirrojo, sentándose al lado de Hiei y viéndole a los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Solo pensaba..."

"Eso te ha de ser muy ajeno..."

Aprovechando que estaban ya solos, sin mas quien les viere, el de cabello negro se descansó sobre el cuerpo de su amante rojo. Detestaba cuando le surgían sentimientos así, terriblemente semejantes a los celos...

Pero infundados. Ya que el que se daba a la tarea de abrazarle era él, el que le colmaba de cuanta caricia pudiera era él.

El que descansaba entre las sombras y sobre el esbelto cuerpo del pelirrojo era él. Quien solo conocía en interior de su boca y cada milímetro en su cuerpo... solamente él era.

Kurama le rodeó en brazos, de forma sumamente protectora. Como nunca permitía a nadie... Solo a él. Dejando sus labios tersos cerca de su oído sensible. Beso el lóbulo de su negro compañero, para luego soplar suavemente sobre ese lugar.

"Entones supongo... que mejor aprovechemos el tiempo que tendremos a solas. Ya que por lo visto... no será demasiado, Hiei..."

"Hn... demente" Su compañero dio un diestro giro en el sofá, dejándole con él encima. Dándose a la tarea de besar su cuello, jugando como de costumbre.

Hiei solo dejando suspiros a cambio de tan agradable toque.

" Piensas... ir con ella cuando llegue el momento?"

Hn... Kurama era muy anticipado. Solo quería que dejare ese tema olvidado un rato, pero si una vaga respuesta era lo que le hacia falta, para dejarle en paz y continuar con esto, mejor dársela a negarla y estar escuchando lo mismo lo que restare de la noche.

"Solo andaré tras de ti. Eres curioso... y eso puede traerte problemas..." Murmuró, dejando un jadeo de lado.

"Eso es ... ¿Por mi o por que de verdad quieres adiestrarte en eso de las Disciplinas?"

"Un poco de todo..." Volviendo su rostro de lado. Dándole oportunidad de poder besar su mejilla.

"Me alegra..."

No tardaría en amanecer, así que ambos consideraron, que para evitar ser interrumpidos por aquel blasfemo sol, mejor sería ir y encerrarse en su habitación.

Entre la oscuridad de una enorme mansión, un hombre pelirrojo tendió la mano a uno bajo de cabello negro, este no se contuvo en nada, tomando su invitación.

Entre las sombras fueron, escaleras arriba a una habitación mas oscura.

La puerta cerrada tras ellos, haciendo eco en toda la casona.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hn ¬¬ De nuevo.

_XD No lo se... creo que me enajeno mucho con esto. Pero como sea, aki andan estos idiotas! ... nn U Lo siento.. pero les amo tanto k así me da por decirles. _

_Ahora... intentare algo nuevo... XD_

**Maggie. D**: Master, insisto que si ando por aki, es gracias a tu apoyo. Claro k si. Así k ya sabes, todos los capi de esta.. cosa, son en tu honor. Igual te kiero un buen! ¬/¬ Ejem... si.

_**RachelKiawa: **Vale, gracias por leerte esta.. cosa XD Pues si... no lo se, era un proyecto k tenia muerto XD Pero si, aki ando. Gracias por el Review. Cual sea... sabes por que meto clichés así en mis fic? ... Pues realmente ni yo lo se, pero me imagino que es por que me trauma eso de k medio mundo ande tras él Xd y ¬¬ si... yo en vida me interpondría entre Kurama y Hiei. _

Franita-chan: XD Hai, gracias Xd A ti n.n Se feliz, se nota k lo eres. ¬ , O—O Andrómeda-black: Pues k te puedo decir? XD Nada... ya que eso quitaría de chiste, pero algo te digo. Por ahí va eso... algo así, pero tienes buena idea. Y anda, k espero continuarlo XD Ya k ¬¬... la vida esta llena de estupidez y ¬¬... me kita tiempo. Ok. Espero verte de nuevo XD 

_**Asia Black Mizuhara: **Eso me ha dicho la gente XD Que no me doy a entender, que mi lenguaje es extraño y que les cuesta comunicarse conmigo xd Pero ne. A si soy. Como sea, claro k kontinuo. Solo para joder vidas. _

**Sayume: **Gracias ... ¬¬ Hn... como cuantas veces lo he dicho? XD Cual sea, me hace bien k digas eso de... esto. –Léase como abominación- Y anda, k desearía ser mas rápida pero insisto ¬¬... la vida humana me kita tiempo. Lo intentaré... esa vida no me ganara ¬¬ ah! Y anda, k si, igual... se feliz en estos dias y por que no? Todos los demás días del año. –No soy muy partidaria de la Navidad—

_Pero de cualquier modo, como no deseo ser comparada con ese Grinch ¬¬ Felices fiestas... a pesar que hoy es día 26 y... Navidad kedo atrás... NE! Aun anda por ahí el año nuevo XD_

_Así k aseguro esto:_

_Les veo el año k viene. _


	3. Encuentro Fortuito

_De nuevo, bienvenido aquel que ande cerca de mis dominios ... ¬¬ Ne... olvida ello... A lo que me refiero, pues es al hecho de que anden aquí, leyendo ... ¬¬... Ando tan estresada hoy... y demente por igual que voy a ponerme a cantar ¬¬_

_Cual sea, akí esto. _

**Capitulo Tres: Encuentro Fortuito. **

Meses, tres malditos meses habían ya pasado desde la visita de aquella mujer inesperada. Y a pesar de que había prometido presentarse de nuevo, ni una mínima señal de su exasperante presencia.

Ya no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo...

Algo raro ocurría con él.

Le parecía estupendo el hecho de vivir con nulas interrupciones al lado de su compañero de cabello rojo. Nadie de quién preocuparse o temer de ser interrumpidos. Ninguna atrevida mujer, dando halagos a Kurama, su Kurama. Eso le quitaba de fastidios, y de verse ante él.. terriblemente... irritado.

Porque si quiera sentir lo mas mínimo de celos... sería completamente estúpido.

Sin ella todo era estupendo.

El pelirrojo a su lado, y nadie mas ahí.

Perfecto estado.

Y... entre ello... algo monótono.

Claro que lo era.

Pero de nuevo, todo era culpa de Nemesis.

¿Por qué? Hn... muy simple.

El había vivido sin mayores exaltaciones, si, y todo eso fue estupendo, llenándolo de calma como nunca jamás en vida humana había podido experimentar. Pero, cierta noche, ella se aparece, trayendo información intrigante. Que dejó dudas que ahora tenía que satisfacer... o no podría andar de nuevo relajado.

Incluso ello se había llevado ella.

Hoy día, andaba por las calles vigilando sus espaldas. Por que de nuevo gracias a ella, era que temía ataques inesperados de parte de...

Hn... mierda...

Ni siquiera sabía de quien se cuidaba. Pero lo hacía. Y eso molestaba.

Tres meses llevaba sin poder disfrutar a plenitud de una buena cena. Justo como ahora.

Salía de aquel restaurante, a mitad de la noche. Después de pasar, supuestamente, un rato con otra de esas chicas solteras que solo buscan amante para rato.

"Mas vale que ella no sea así."

Un murmullo, antes de tirar un candil sobre aceite. Que esparcido era sobre todo el lugar, los muebles, las mesas, la ropa de una mujer tendida a mitad del establecimiento.

Esa era su costumbre... o mejor dicho maña, cada que salía sin Kurama a cazar.

Divertido dejar ardiendo el sitio en el cual, había hecho el ridículo durante el rato que le tomaba seducir a una mujer. Entre esperaba estuviera distraída y poder saciar él su necesidad de aquel liquido rojo.

Eso de flirtear le hacía sentir... sucio.

Y la única manera de ...¿Purificar? No... Eliminar, aquella suciedad en su ser, era el quemar todo.

Amaba el fuego, sonaría demente. Pero así siempre fue. Le asombraba lo devastador de este... el miedo que infundía y arrasador. No dejando nada salvo cenizas a su paso.

Admiró unos minutos la manera en que las llamas envolvían el lugar. Apreciando maravillado el naranja que emitía. Como sombras se hacían incluso sobre su propio cuerpo. Y el calor absoluto que golpeaba su piel. Llego a odiar como era que se metía tanto en ello. Lo anormal de pasarse así, y lo maravilloso que le parecía el sonido de el fuego quemándolo todo, envolviéndolo todo, no queriendo dejar nada a su paso, pues sería considerado débil...

"¡Pero que diablos paso aquí!"

Pudo deshacerse de ese hipnótico estado, para centrase de nuevo en la realidad.

"Mortales entrometidos..."

¿Qué no podían dejar que esto ardiera sin armar tanto lío?

Ya estaban de nuevo, esos estúpidos ciudadanos, acarreando agua para echarla sobre el fuego que tanto bien le hacía a él. Y que de paso concedería de decente sepultura a aquella humana.

Ahí estaban todos, tratando de apaciguar el fuego.

Muy su problema. Por la altura que rápidamente habían alcanzado las llamas, todo su patético esfuerzo sería en vano.

Por ahora, tenía que regresar al lado de Kurama.

Nadie notando su presencia, se entró de nuevo en la negrura de la adorada noche.

Paseándose entre las calles, tratando de evitar a todos los entrometidos que corrían rumbo a su creación. Y que ya habían abandonado sus camas y en pijama salido a cuchichear.

Pensó un momento el lo divertido que sería quedarse a ver la expresión en sus rostros al encontrar a otra dama mas en estado calcinado. ¿Cuántas veces llevaba de hacer esto? Mucho... pero solo de unos días para acá, era que la gente se había percatado de la tendencia.

Incluso ya hablaban de la tétrica noticia. 'Asesino en serie suelto por la ciudad' 'Ola de incendios a causas desconocidas' Y cosas así.

A veces se entretenía en escuchar lo que decían. Que a una Dama de hoy día se le debe cuidar cual si fuera de cristal, y protegerla, no dejarla andar sola. Ya que un psicópata andaba por las calles, quemando gente al por mayor. Y no podía evitar reír por ello.

Infundir temor era tan divertido.

Pero... había actividades las cuales disfrutaba aun mas que eso...

Una rara sonrisa en su rostro. Solo de imaginar quien ya le esperaba en casa.

Esto solía pasarle con frecuencia. Kurama aguardando en casa. Diciendo que demasiado cansado estaba como para salir. Una noche no iba a acabar con él, decía muy seguro. Ah! Pero ahí estaba el pelirrojo, cuando llegaba, mas que energético. Tan feliz que muchas veces lograba darle nauseas. A la par que le hacía sonreír de débil modo. Nunca se tomaba la molestia de obligarlo a dejar de ser tan... ¿Detallista? Por que en el fondo esas triviales acciones terminaban haciendo bien. A ambos.

A su compañero demente, que solo buscaba como consentirle, y a el, que era el que recibía tales atenciones.

Aceleró al doble su paso.

Sería algo... grosero, tardar demasiado. Y dejar esperando a Kurama.

Hiei callejeaba por las calles. Lo mas aprisa que permitía a su cuerpo andar. Entre imaginaba ya a Kurama, sentado en la sala, de anticipado preparado el ambiente a vivir, y algo de vino.

Ese demente era algo especial.

Pronto se encontró a las puertas de casa, que cerradas no estaban. Sino abiertas de par en par. Y el usual corredor que siempre metido en sombra era, ahora no lo era tanto.

"Esto es demasiado, Kurama"

Un muy cursi camino hecho de velas pequeñas. Cuidadosamente paralelas. El sitio a seguir que le marcaban. Bien, jugaría a lo que él quisiera, pensó entre su cuerpo invadido era de necesidad del pelirrojo. Paso tras paso se dio el tiempo de andar.

Cuando entró a la trillada sala, alegro de nuevo.

"Mis suposiciones siempre correctas. ¿No es así?"

Kurama le sonrió de gentil modo. Divertido igual.

"Generalmente, Hiei" El verde en sus ojos haciéndole a entender que se sentaré a su lado.

Este se cruzó de brazos, cerrando suavemente los ojos y una sutil sonrisa en sus labios dejó. No molestándose en elevar su rostro. No era necesario. Kurama sabía ya perfectamente todo lo que le ponían acciones como estas de buen humor.

Gruñó falsamente. Acercándose hasta él. Y sentándose no a su lado, sino en la mesita de centro que estaba frente al pelirrojo. Prácticamente quedando nariz con nariz.

"Eres muy extraño"

"¿Mas que tu?" Bromeó. "Dime ¿Quién es el que se da a incendiar la ciudad?"

"Por supuesto que yo. Eso es una idea excelente. Y queda fuera de tu entendimiento, Kurama"

"El modo de ver de los dementes" Muy entretenido que era pelearse con él. "Pero así, algo desquiciado es como me gustas"

Ahí de nuevo con su directo modo de ser.

Levantándose del sofá, e hincándose frente a Hiei. Quedando entre sus piernas. Como no quería por hoy verse tan frío con él, decidió corresponderle prontamente. Abrazándole por completo. Y dejando sus manos sobre su espalda.

Le fascinaba la espalda de su amante de pelo rojo. Suave, tal vez demasiado. Y la encantadora forma en que se estremecía cuando pasaba sus dedos sobre su espina. Alcanzó a cobrar de nuevo el raciocinio. Notando lo curioso que había puesto todo por aquí este ser.

"Rosas... Eres muy cursi..." Suspiró mientras aun trataba de no distraerse con Kurama que solo fastidiaba su cuello con efímeros besos.

"... Me gustan."

Nadie debía notarlo. Kurama no debía saberlo. Encantado con todo cerró una vez mas los ojos, perdiéndose en el singular aroma que perfecto era. El perfume natural en la piel del pelirrojo, y el olor a rosas. Que todo a su alrededor estaban. Y que por la media luz, no había visto que por toda la alfombra también regados había tanto mil y un pétalos rojos, como unas cuantas rosas sin romper.

El pelirrojo le llevó sin mucha prisa hasta la alfombra, haciendo mas lejos el sofá para que no les estorbare. Ya tenía tiempo que no se daba a hacer algo como esto, y el mero pensamiento de que Hiei de igual modo que él disfrutaba enormemente el momento, tanto como él, le puso aun de mejor humor.

Despacio, no había prisa, desabotonando cada uno de los botones en su blanca camisa. No queriendo abandonar su cálida boca. La tierna sensación de ambas lenguas rozando asiduamente totalmente embriagante. Y el como Hiei dejaba de lado lo demás de actitud indiferente, solo para él.

Sin notar cuanto tiempo ya pasado había, de pronto se encontró despojado de vestimenta que cubriere su pecho y que igual Hiei rozaba exquisitamente contra él.

Un suspiro profundo para poder respirar. Tratar de recuperar el aire del cual Kurama y sus acciones se daban el lujo de arrebatar.

Lo detestaba por eso.

Solo perdonando el hecho, ya que realmente deliraba cuando esto acontecía, y eso le ponía de buen animo.

Su espalda desnuda daba contra la alfombra, y sobre algunos pétalos cómodo se sintió. Su compañero sobre de él, haciendo que algunos de sus largos mechones cayeren hasta su rostro y le ocasionaren cosquillas a Hiei.

A pesar que había amarrado su pelo en una larga y roja coleta.

Un segundo se deshizo del beso que sostenía con él.

"Que maña esa de amarrarte el cabello te ha dado hoy día, Kurama..." Pretendiendo fastidio. Mientras discreto y disfrazando como caricias a su pelo rojo, buscaba el como deshacer el amarre de lo rojo en su amante.

"Se le llama ser considerado, mira..." Paso una de sus manos por uno de los rojos mechones, haciéndolo tras de su oído. Para que no le molestare a Hiei "Así no te molesta.. o te da cosquillas"

"¿Y quien te dijo que me molestaba eso?."

"Lo supuse yo..."

Bajando de nuevo hasta dar con el pequeño rostro de su compañero negro. Haciéndolo callar.

Pero mas bien cayo en otra de las jugarretas de Hiei, pues todo lo embriagante que le besó correspondiendo, en gran parte fue para distraerle.

Por que al segundo siguiente su cabello había sido despojado de su amarre, y cayó sobre su espalda y hombros. Sobre sus labios sintió la risa triunfante de Hiei. Haciéndole retroceder un tanto.

"Así es mejor" Aseguró.

"Pues... no lo se... ¿Te gusta así?" Preguntó, tomando un mechón propio y haciéndole cosquillas a Hiei en la nariz.

"No te adelantes." Regañó a su amante, haciendo rodase para quedar él sobre Kurama. "Insisto que eres raro... ¿Y sabes?..." Inclinándose hasta él, dejando un beso tierno en su mejilla "... Así es como me gustas."

"Hiei... esa es mi línea... ¿Recuerdas?"

"Es de dominio público"

Claro, se volvía todo un cretino cuando al lado del pelirrojo andaba, pero eso sobraba.

Estiró una mano hasta un poco lejos de él, y cubrió los ojos de Kurama con una mano. Haciéndole reír de impaciencia.

"¿Y ahora que pretendes?" Preguntó, con los ojos cerrados bajo la palma de Hiei. Muy entretenido.

"No te importa"

Hiei tomó ambas de las muñecas de su compañero y sobre su cabeza dejó. Así insinuando que no las moviera ni un poco. Dejó suavemente ahí y Kurama no se movió, entendiendo a la perfección.

Había ya alcanzado lo que buscaba. Un pequeño botón de Rosa.

Pasó dos segundos sus dedos entre los pétalos cerrados de este. Y luego sobre la piel del estómago de Kurama. Preguntándose ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre un tacto y el otro? Ambos increíblemente suaves. Pero claro, el singular calor que abordaba al pelirrojo, hacía perfecto el suave de Kurama.

Entretenido, adoraba dibujar cuanto músculo encontrare en el cuerpo esbelto de su compañero, y esta vez, hacía un tacto dócil con aquel botón de Rosa. Haciendo que suspirare hondamente. Los rojos pétalos recorrían lindamente todo en él. Y por una razón la cual entender no pudo hacer, incitaba a besar aquella suave piel.

No podía creer que sus labios aun temblaren al hacer esto...

Aproximándose hasta Kurama... a solo milímetros de poder tocar fugazmente su ser... Aventó el instrumento que usó para eso. No tenía cazo permitir a objetos inanimados este tacto sensorial.

A solo milímetros... A solo segundos... A solo suspiros de distancia.

-Tok-

Varios golpes en la puerta. ¡Que había dejando cerrada justo para que esto no ocurriera!

¿Qué era tan difícil interpretar que deseaban estar solos?

Kurama se levantó un poco, igual de alterado que él por la interrupción. Le miró, para que entendiere que tenía que levantarse e ir a abrir.

"Deja que vaya la servidumbre..." Prácticamente rogó, tratando de convencerle.

"No pueden... Les di ordenes de pasar la noche en otro lugar, llámalo día libre. Ellos no están."

"¿Por qué hiciste semejante estupidez?"

"Quería un rato a solas contigo, Hiei. Quería intima y completa soledad, solo tu y yo " Consiguió levantarse, medio haciendo a Hiei a un lado para incorporarse completamente.

Mierda... Detestaba ser interrumpido. Y de hecho... Esto jamás les había pasado. Siempre era solo una noche con Kurama y nadie entrometido tocando puertas en la madrugada.

Elevó la mirada fastidiado, encontrándose con que el pelirrojo ya estaba prácticamente en puerta.

"¡Oye!"

"UH?" Atento a su llamado retrocedió unos pasos hasta Hiei "¿Qué pasa?"

El pelinegro no contesto. Esperando que Adivinare por si solo lo que andaba mal aquí.

Pero Kurama no entendió... y nervioso señaló que debía ir a abrir.

"Idiota..." Esta vez si gruñó "Ponte algo encima..." No era exagerado. Pero la idea de verle por ahí sin nada sobre el pecho no le hacía nada feliz. Tomó la camisa que traía antes.

El pelirrojo la atrapó en el aire. Sonriendo ante esa acción.

"¿De que carajos te ríes?"

"De nada en especial..." Abotonó un poco la camisa que Hiei, siempre considerado, le había arrojado. Y dispuso de ella frente a él.

Seguidamente salió rumbo a la puerta, dejándole en la alfombra semidesnudo. ¿Acaso no era divertido? Oh, claro que si. Ahí él en el suelo, esperando a su compañero. De lo mas entretenido. Esperaría... un poco.

Uno, dos, tres y treinta segundos.

Kurama no regresaba.

Treinta. Cuarenta... Kurama no andaba por aquí.

Bien, ese había sido ya largo tiempo. Trató de encontrar de nuevo su camisa, pero no la vio cerca de ahí. No interesó en nada.

Fue tras el esquizofrénico de su amante.

"¿Por qué tardas tanto?" llegó gasta la puerta enorme.

Kurama se volvió para él.

"Hiei, es hora de..."

"¿cómo?" Conforme se acercaba mas a él y veía hacia fuera notó a dos personas mas hablando con Kurama.

Una mujer joven. Y por la expresión de su rostro algo infantil. De cabello rubio y largo. Al lado de un hombre igual de infantil que ella. Ambos vistiendo de negro total ¿Qué rayos?

Ella miró la llegada de Hiei al lado de Kurama y analizó prontamente.

"Es ese ¿El elegido de Nemesis?" Pregunto ella sin discreción.

"¿Qué dices?"

"No seas obvia... además que no solo es por él que venimos. También nos llevamos al pelirrojo" El hombre repasando las ordenes que les habían anotado en una pequeña libretita color negro. "Así que... aun no saben nada acerca del como protegerse... ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?" Preguntó, dirigiendo la mirada al pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

"Soy Kurama y él..." Acercando al pelinegro, tomándolo de la muñeca " Es Hiei"

"Hn... ¿Les envía esa demente de Nemesis?"

"Si."

"Ah, pero que modales los míos... disculpa." El chico mas interesado que ella "Ella, esa rubia desequilibrada de ahí es Asty " Esta, haciendo una mala reverencia, sarcástica claro "Y yo soy Cesar. Seremos sus escoltas y guías, por un rato"

"Vale, vale. Dejémonos de presentaciones y vayámonos ya" Asty señalaba el carruaje que tras ella esperaba a que subieren. Les esperaba largo camino. Y peligroso por igual...

"Y si nos hacen el favor de subir cuanto antes..."

"Pero aguarda un segundo. ¿Crees que podemos salir así nada mas?" Estaba mas que enfadado. ¿Qué rayos con ellos? Primero interfieren en ... el singular momento y luego exigen salgan ya?

Esto irritó a Hiei. Tomó a Kurama de la camisa.

"¿Vas a ir?"

"No lo se... Tampoco me fue grato lo que pasó aquí. Pero, realmente quiero ir a ese lugar."

"Ahora. ¿Tiene que ser ya?"

"Esta algo alejado. Nemesis nos espera. Si salimos ahora, llegaremos justo a la medía noche de mañana. Pero si quieren ponerse algo de ropa..." Asty de nuevo fastidiando "... Les esperaremos. No deseo andar viendo miserables cuerpos semidesnudos" Refiriéndose con la mirada a Hiei que sin camisa iba, y a Kurama, que a pesar que medio vestido iba, aun podía ver algo de su piel "Tengo ya bastante con lo miserable que es Cesar"

"¡O-oye eso no es verdad!"

"¡Cállate!" Se dio fastidiada vuelta hacia ellos "Y anden, pónganse ropa bonita que van a un sitio respetable"

¿Qué coño con ella? Estaba mas que harto de su impertinencia. Y su actitud de loca.

Maldita sea.

"Deja de hablar y decirme que hacer por que si no..." Claro que iba a ejecutarla. No sabía bien como, pero así sería si continuaba con esa actitud.

Un suave tacto le impidió dar un paso mas.

"Deja de interferir, Kurama... Ella me pone de mal humor..." E iba a aniquilarla.

"No te alteres. Mira."

A lo que él se refería era a que ella, de repente había guardado silencio, ya que a pesar de todo lo .. tonto, que pudiere lucir Cesar, cuando le pidió silencio ella callo.

Hn.

Todas las mujeres eran extrañas a su ver.

"Vale..." Relajó un tanto, con Kurama un sosteniéndole del hombro.

"Gracias, Hiei."

"Ahora, anden dentro, por favor, no tarden demasiado."

"Trataré de vestirlo rápido." Kurama hizo una sonrisa divertida, solo de imaginárselo. Si, casi podía verlo, lo encantador que luciría Hiei.

El pelirrojo iba empujando a Hiei dentro de casa, mientras este, amenazaba que no se diera ideas extrañas, que no era él un muñeco a su disposición.

Pronto ellos y su pequeña discusión perdieron en las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación.

Cesar suspiró hondo. Mientras se volvía para el carruaje donde Asty andaba metida ya. Haciendo seña de que dejare de entrometerse con ellos y se sentare a su lado.

El pensó, lo rara que resultaba su compañera. Pero de igual modo, estar a su lado una dicha enorme. Fue y se sentó donde ella le indicaba. Sonriéndole tiernamente.

"Será interesante ir con ellos ¿No crees así?" Preguntó Cesar, tratando de hacer conversación.

"No lo se... Si crees que verles destilar atracción hasta por los poros es divertido, si, claro que lo será"

"OH vamos, no seas así. Hoy andas de un humor de perros."

"No es eso... es que... por si no lo has notado... nos están siguiendo..."

Este rió calmado. Siempre con ese aire de seguridad que ella odiaba tanto.

"¿Eso es gracioso?"

"No. Solo que de eso igual yo me había percatado. ¿Sabes?" Discreto acarició el dorso de su mano, haciendo ella se tensare "Pero no debemos temer... Estoy yo, y tu igual. Somos suficiente ejercito para los perros del Sabbat"

"UM. Siempre eres tan optimista..." Si, fingir con él era difícil, pues le conocía mejor que nadie. Pero a pesar de eso, intento hacer una cara fastidiada y escéptica "Te odio..."

"Y yo a ti."

Este juego del sarcasmo, adoraba cuando era ella tan fría.

Descansó ella su cabeza en el hombro de Cesar. No queriendo hablar mas. Solo aprovechar el tiempo que les restaba del calma.

Cuando bajaren Kurama y Hiei... Sería entonces cuando entrarían a la boca del lobo.

-------------------

El sol ya había ocultado.

Y ahora hacía suficiente oscuridad como para poder abrir las ventanas del transporte un tanto.

El pelinegro que todo el viaje se la había pasado mirando discretamente a su acompañante el pelirrojo, había abierto ya las cortinas pequeñas.

Y ahora entretenía viendo las afueras del bosque espeso donde pasaban ahora mismo.

Tal y como ella anticipó, ese bajo sujeto abrió una vez mas la boca solo para fastidiar.

"Mas vale que no tardemos ya mucho" Amenazó. A pesar que tanto ella como Cesar temían cero a Hiei, ya que, sin conocimiento y dominio sobre disciplinas, sus ataques serán poco eficientes.

"No te alteres. Tardaremos alrededor de cuatro horas o cinco. No es mucho."

Este ahora, era el punto crítico.

Habían ya pasado la mayoría del camino sin contratiempos. Y ahora, a solo poco lo que restaba de este...

"No han dado señales..." Susurró Cesar. Tan bajo que solo ella pudo escuchar.

"Lo se... Pero no creo que se queden así todo el tiempo..."

Calma antes de la tormenta.

Kurama también observaba lo que pasaba por la ventana, junto a Hiei. Entretenidos de sobremanera. Que afortunados, ellos, ese par de novatos no tenían mínima preocupación en sus vanas existencias.

De repente y sin anticipado, el carruaje empezó a tambalear.

"¿Pero que...?"

"Mierda puede ser que..."

Ellos al fin habían decidido dar la cara ¿No es así? Asty asomó por el ventanal, aprovechando que ese insoportable de Hiei estaba sobre su pelirrojo amigo a causa de la intensa sacudida que esta mierda de transporte sufrió.

"¡Idiota, son ellos, Cesar levántate ya!" Ordenó ella, sacudiendo intensamente a este para levantarle "No te quedes ahí tirado, anda de pie"

"¿Ellos quienes?" Hiei medio se incorporó, dolido algo de la cabeza "Kurama... ¿Estas...?"

"Bien... si gracias Hiei"

"Idiotas..."

"No se preocupen nosotros vamos a..."

"¡EH! ¡Degenerados! ¡Sabemos que andan dentro de ahí!" Gritaron desde las afueras. Una vos maldita de exigente y lastimera de horrenda y desafinada. Demasiado espantosa para sus sensibles oídos.

Nadie mas que los bastardos del Sabbat.

"Degenerados... Eso quiere decir que ustedes..."

"eh?... ¡Ah! ¡Novato no es lo que imaginas!" Mierda, desesperante de ignorantes respecto a el mundo vampirico. "No somos degenerados como tal, Solo es un... sobrenombre..." Aclaró Cesar, no queriendo dejar mala impresión en los nuevos vástagos. Y mucho menos en el pelirrojo.

"No pierdas tiempo en ellos, idiota. Lo que interesa ahora es alejar a esos perros de ataque" Asty señalaba nerviosa hacia afuera

Podía que si tardaban mucho ellos...

"¡Esta es mi única advertencia! ¡Si no salen ahora malditos degenerados, les haremos arder dentro de su opulento carruaje!"

Una declaración de guerra. Bien, ellos no iban a dejar esto así. Si querían batalla, ellos les habían de.

Pero... ¿qué harían con los novatos? Ellos solo estorbaban ahora. Además de que, habían recibido ordenes especificas de entregarles sin rasguño alguno. No importa que. Tenían ambos que mantener esa promesa.

"¿¡No! ¡Vale, contaré hasta tres y si no andan aquí yo los quemaré ahí dentro!"

"Esos dementes, siempre con delirios de poder"

El comenzó su cuenta.

"¡Uno!" Y nadie salía de entre el carruaje volcado.

"¡Dos!" Su acompañante no veía a nadie moverse ahí dentro.

Ni señales de los degenerados.

Muy bien si ellos así lo querían...

"¡Y esta es la numero tr...!"

"Ignorante perro del Sabbat. Estamos detrás de ti"

¿Cómo? Ambos detrás de ellos, los vampiros altaneros que habían estado esperando.

"OH, mandaron a la niña demente que mas parece ser Malkivan, y al caballero de la Torpeza." Burló uno de ellos, haciendo la atención de su compañero con un codo "¿Acaso no es aterrador?"

"Sumamente, Kano. Mira que de terror, mis extremidades comienzan a temblar"

"¡Basta! Paren de palabrería y solo digan que es lo que quieren..." algo elemental, pero nunca está de mas enterarse de cuenta propia.

"La niña loca pregunta que queremos, Tao. ¿Le dices por favor?" Dijo Kano, apartándose del camino y dejando que el otro hablare.

"Su nombre es Asty, imbecil. Aprende a llamarle por su nombre o juro que yo mismo te voy a hacer pagar..." Su mirada era fría, como solo lograba darla en batalla. Cesar entre caminó hacia el carruaje volcado jamás dejando su pelea con la mirada.

Tomó una de las ruedas del carro, y lo jaló hacía él. Pudiendo ponerlo en normal estado.

Ese demente como ocultaba su fuerza bajo una apariencia de cretino.

El mortal que se había encargado de conducir hasta ese punto el transporte... Pobre de él... Había quedado bajo el coche al volcarse este.

"Son unos patanes... Él tenía años a mi lado..."

"Por eso es que les odio, Degenerados, siempre se encariñan con los humanos." Kano de cuerpo grande y fuerte salió de la sombra que le guardaba, dejando ver el color negro de su cabello "Esta bien... iba a morir de todas formas. Solo le adelante un poco..."

"Esa no es la cuestión" Ese maldito... le haría pagar este hecho.

Cesar dio señal a Asty. Ella corrió hasta la puerta del transporte.

"¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó ella, entrando por ellos.

"Solo algo... dolorido..." Kurama movía su cuello, ya que, mierda, se había lastimado con tanto giro brutal.

"Hn. Es una locura... ¿Qué coño ocurre ahí fuera?" Algo interesante había de suponer.

No se arma tal alboroto solo de nada.

"Quiero ir fuera así que quítate de mi camino, mujer"

"Nosotros no podemos quedarnos en este lugar..."

"¿Pero que pasará con tu novio?" Preguntó Hiei, no interesando en este sujeto, sino tratando de que ella quisiere quedarse a su lado "El pobre parece débil y le hace falta ... ayuda"

"El no necesita ayuda de nadie... y ciertamente mucho menos de un débil como tu"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Que nos vamos ya, después de entregarles con Némesis regresaré por Cesar"

Entregarles.

¡Ellos no eran un objeto o mercancía por exportar! Tanto Hiei como él podían hacerse por si mismos.

"Tu no puedes decirnos que hacer. Si salimos tras él o no, solo es decisión de Hiei y mía "

"Mujer insolente..."

Lo sabía, lo suponía desde el principio. Ese par de débiles mentecatos habían de ofenderse por considerarles inútiles. Y desearía que de verdad su presencia vana pudiere ayudar en algo a su compañero... Pero ellos no podían aun, a pesar de todo lo que lo desearen ante expertos vástagos como esos del sabbat... peligrarían de gran manera.

"Vale... no me dejan mas camino que el agresivo, si piensan de esa manera..."

Hiei iba a reclamar una vez mas. Ella pensó que tal vez, debió llevarlos amordazados y amarrados, Ya que eran demasiado impulsivos. Sintió un poco el golpe del que proveyó a Hiei. Moviéndose rápidamente tras su espalda y golpeándole en el cuello para dejarlo inconsciente.

"¡Eres una ...!"

Y al lindo pelirrojo, que pese a lo encantador, todo un fastidio que era.

"Novatos siempre así de impulsivos" Ojalá no les hubiere hecho mucho daño a ambos. Ya que si los vástagos del Sabbat no les hacían daño... probablemente ella sin toda la intención, lo habría hecho.

Tomó considerando el hecho de que medio heridos habrían de estar, a ambos sujetos. Por los hombros moviéndoles y dejándoles descansar en los asientos de terciopelo. Uno junto al otro.

Asty se levantó y sacudió sus manos. Y por una causa inexplicable, el bajo sujeto de cabello negro resbaló de su lugar, haciéndose mas hacia en pelirrojo. Su rostro curioso cerca del pecho de el inconsciente vampiro de ojos verdes.

Elevó un gruñido a la par que golpeaba por dentro del carruaje para poder salir fuera por el hueco que con su puño fuerte se hiciere.

"No creo que les moleste viajar así de juntos..." Y ciertamente no tenia el tiempo de acomodarles decentemente de nuevo.

Diestramente logró darse fuera y tomar las riendas del maldito transporte dañado y roto. Tenía que... hacerlo de una buena vez. Dejarle a él solo. Volvió la mirada a su acompañante... ya discutiendo con los atacantes. Él igual me vio... sonriéndole. Que entendiera que necesitaba que se los llevare lejos para arreglar este problema.

El susurró muy bajo algo... Y sus labios fáciles de leer para ella.

"Siempre eres muy optimista... Pero le tomaré como promesa..."

Mas valía que de verdad... le volviere a ver.

Golpeó fuertemente las riendas de su carruaje que era prácticamente solo madera y ruedas. Alejándose rápidamente de Cesar, y los otros del sabbat. Pasando entre los árboles helados y casi muertos. Con una luna que casi burlaba de su situación.

"Regresarás... Regresarás... mas vale que cumplas o yo misma te aniquilo... idiota..."

Perdiéndose murmullos y trasportes anormales entre oscuridad entera. Galopes que iban mas lejos.

El sonido de varios choques en un claro del sitio bosque. Que hacían mas intensos a cada encuentro.

----------------------------

_Hn. Ya me duele la cabeza, se me acaba el espacio... Mejor paro aki. _

_Maggie.D: Master! ¬¬ si eres MI MASTER y no predeshacer nada para evitarlo! Vale…. Anikilame… es todo lo k puedes hacer para dejar de parlotear yo. Me cuido e igual yo te kiero ne?_

_Sayume: Gracias O.O Xd Anda k me alegra montones k le veas….. Y no se….¬¬…… Si es basura o no. Pero ya sabes k kuando amas algo… te traumas XD eso me paso a mi. Tomare eso de consejo…sobrellevar la vida ok? Te cuidas._

_RachelKaiwa.: Intrigas? No se..solo son locuras mías xD Y pues…..no se…. Nemesis es una demente. En mucho es mi vampiro en el Rol asi k no es raro k le guste ese demente Kurama. Clichés ¬¬…. Odio caer en ellos pero…. Así soy._

_Miko-chan: Pues a mi igual me encanta… creo k no dejo duda de ello XD Pero ¬¬ una cosa k me molesta es k… la gente crea k amo a hiel! No no no! Yo amo a Kurama Eso es trauma aparte ¬¬_

_Chibi-kitsune chan: Anda rehace bien k te lo leas n.n Ah! Y si, es justo uno de los libros mas conocidos de este tema. Y si lo lees… veras todo lo k le cambio a –Abominación- _

_Cual sea….. año nuevo ¬¬… traumas llegan. Como sea me despido._

_HN. _


	4. Definiciones

_Se me hace exageradamente estúpido el como es que tiendo a comunicarme antes que nada XD. Pero nada puedo hacer para evitármelo. ¬¬ Soy extraña y eso debe saberse. Y que mejor para confirmar.. que esto. Intento no fastidiar... ok. _

_Es lo ultimo que sale de mi "No vivo por otra cosa que no sea Yu Yu Hakusho" "Siento usar nombres de mis compañeros rol XD" _

_OK... eso es todo --U _

-----

Capitulo Cuatro: Definiendo 

Un pasillo conocido.

Oscuro como a ellos les gustaba de sobremanera.

Una mujer de cabello rubio, frente a otra mas de pelo negro.

"Ellos están fiera... Lady" La fémina rubia haciendo respetuosa reverencia para su superior. No queriendo faltar ni el mas mínimo de obediencia a ella.

"Me alegra, Asty, haces un buen trabajo"

"Muchas gracias"

La mujer de negro le dio la vuelta, colocándose un gran abrigo negro.

"Ve con ellos y has que pasen directo conmigo"

"Frente a todos los miembros de la Camarilla... ¿No es así?"

"No. Primero yo les escoltaré hasta ahí. Quiero verles en la entrada antes de"

Némesis dignó a mirarle un tanto, apenas y volviendo la mirada hacia la niña rubia testaruda. Solo examinándola... Detenidamente. Asintió... como estando de acuerdo con lo que pasaba por la mente de Asty en ese momento.

"Después de indicarles a mis nuevos vástagos... Puedes irte tras Cesar. No quiero estar viendo tu rostro así de angustiado..."

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Que te vayas ya, niña. Ayuda al pobre hombre en batalla"

O al menos, que pudiere llegar por lo que restaré de él.

"Como diga..."

Bajó la mirada, como siempre hacían con ella. Esperando que ella desapareciere de nuevo entre la general sombra de la habitación.

Daba miedo, claro. Pues normal temerle al poderío muy superior sobre el suyo.

Pero a pesar de todo lo tétrico que resultare, bajo esa fría helada apariencia inmutable, se escondía aun un alma compasiva. Pensó Asty, pendiéndose de pie. Llegado tan rápido como permitía a sus pasos ir.

Aunque aun estaba ese punto... de que Nemesis se daba cuanta libertad de leer en ella o en cualquier vástago que se le diere la gana hacer.

"Algún día haré mía esa Disciplina"

Pasó de nuevo entre el jardín negro. A los demás del mismo clan que estaban ahí haciendo de protección al sitio. Frente a la fuente elegante y hasta el destrozado carro.

Esos novatos... como gozaban de la buena vida.

Pues aún estaban durmiendo... pese a todo lo noche que ya era, y deberían ya de despertar.

"Supongo que han de estar muy cómodos..."

EL pelinegro aun sobre su compañero de cabello rojo. Y por lo que podía leer en su rostro, muy cómodo que había de estar el blasfemo sujeto. Muy suaves suspiros hechos al unísono. Dos vástagos sumamente calmados.

¿Y ellos durmiendo mientras Cesar en batalla?

Eso no era nada justo.

"Mierda..." No tenía ya nada de tiempo por perder "¡Oigan ustedes, despierten ya!"

Solicitó, mas bien ordenó. Mientras movía insistentemente por los hombros a los dos vampiros novatos. Muy poco mostraban señales de conciencia. El blasfemo de los ojos verdes poco a poco pareciendo sumamente confundido.

"Hasta que despiertan..."

"¿Pero que fue...?" Se medio incorporó, cuando igual Hiei cobro algo de despertar y se apartó de él un tanto para ello.

Un agudo dolor llegó a su mente, y dolorido en cuello.

"Auch..." Llevó su mano hasta este, encontrando nada anormal.

"Hn... que molesto.."

Ambos pudieron sentarse apropiadamente. Hiei observó como era que Kurama parecía obsesionado con su cuello. Dándose cuenta que igual... le dolía ese lugar.

¿Qué diablos era lo que había pasado aquí?

"¡Pero claro!"

¡Esa blasfema mujer había tenido el atrevimiento de golpearlos!

"Oye tu... insolente. ¿Por qué diablos es que te has dado la libertad para... esto?"

Señalaba a Kurama, cuya expresión era dolorida.

"Nos golpeas" No era que le doliere mucho "Y eso no te lo voy a perdonar"

Asty ni alterada. Les miró a ambos con ojos medio cerrados.

"Bájate"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Que salgas de aquí. Y llévate a tu amante de cabello rojo. Tengo asuntos que atender"

Hiei se quedó petrificado ante aquellas inoportunas y fuera de lugar de palabras que ella había soltado. ¿Qué o quien era ella para decir algo así?

"N-no bajaremos hasta que nos des una buena explicación."

Bien... no valía de nada desmentir aquel otro hecho. Pues el ser dolorido y curioso de cabello rojo, no era de nadie mas. Solo de él... y eso, maltita sea, tenia que quedar claro.

"Vas por Cesar... ¿Verdad?" Interrumpió Kurama, bajando del coche de madera. Y desde la puerta abierta dándole espacio para que ella bajare y tomara sitio del conductor.

Hiei pareció molesto... pero igual bajando del lugar.

"Voy por el cretino, es verdad" hizo a un lado a Kurama, pudiendo subir bien. "Ahora, tengo algo de prisa. Así que escúchenme bien..."

"Dinos."

"Nemesis les espera dentro..." Ella señalaba el portón de la casona "Y frente a una puerta de madera negra, a ella les verá. No pueden perderse. El camino está iluminado por velas. No hay otro camino iluminado. Sigan el trecho"

"Espera... No debes darnos todo este trato de niños." Gruñó Hiei. Cruzándose de brazos y en tono exasperado reclamando. "Somos inteligentes... a diferencia de ti"

"¡Hiei calla por favor!"

"¿Por qué?" No estaba muy encantado con lo que había hecho ella hacia un rato.

Kurama debería saberlo.

Él no era muy paciente en situaciones como estas. Ni con mujeres como ella.

"AH... no se como es que Nemesis te encuentra tan interesante..."

"¿A mi?"

"Deja de hablar... tengo que irme y tus estúpidas quejas solo me retrazan"

"Ojalá y le encuentres bien" Susurró el pelirrojo. Desviando su verde mirada hacia Hiei.

¿Esto..¿Qué había sido?

Un deseo de verdad. ¿O solo burla a su situación? Difícil interpretarlo, por la fría mueca de su rostro andrógino.

Este Kurama... era un tipo muy extraño.

"Eso... espero, gracias"

"De que"

Ella arreó el par de caballos, dándose al trote despacio. Aun no quitando la vista del pelirrojo... A pesar de esta calma general en él...

"Me hace sentir el mismo temor que al verla a ella..."

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

Tenía mejores y mas importantes asuntos que atender. Ese cretino de Cesar no podía dejarle solo ya mas tiempo. Golpeó de nuevo, haciendo que su transporte fuere a una velocidad un poco mayor. Una vez fuera de las cercanías.

Frío aire golpeaba su inmutable rostro.

Debía llegar, tenía que llegar lo antes posible o de lo contrario...

"No se que pueda ser de ese cretino"

Pronto perdiéndose de su vista. Internándose de nuevo por el mismo camino del que había llegado.

Hn. Menos mal que esa fastidiosa se hubiere retirado ya.

Volvió la vista hasta su compañero. Que solo miraba su retirada de frío modo. Y cuando notó que este pequeño sujeto le miraba atentamente, cambió drásticamente su expresión por una mueca mas dulce. Solo para él.

"Que dices, Hiei ¿Entramos de una buena vez?"

"No lo se..." Desvió su mirada roja, hasta el sitio que ella les había indicado. "Ese sitio no me da una buena impresión"

"Se ve decente, al menos"

"No hablaba de que se viere mal... sino..."

"Hiei... No seas paranoico y anda, vamos dentro..." De tierno, casi estúpido modo, Kurama le tendió la mano. Esperando que su negro acompañante reaccionare.

Maldito cada uno de sus movimientos. Blasfema la forma en que incluso la mas triviales de las acciones, solo él pudiere darle tal elegancia y porte. Por tres segundos, ese tiempo en que su aliento nada fue, consideró seriamente el tomar aquella invitante mano entre la suya. Y estrecharle tiempo indefinido.

¿Pero que estupidez estaba pensando?

Aparto bruscamente la vista y atenciones de ello.

Ahora no era el tiempo de andar divagando en irrelevancias así.

"Puedo ir solo, gracias" Su voz fría, entre le daba la espalda y convencía que no le hacía falta nada de ese pelirrojo.

Y mientras las frío fuere él, y mas esquivare Hiei, mejor para el pelirrojo.

"Cada una de tus locuras es encantadora" Aunque, eso eran solo palabras dadas al viento.

No tenía la mas mínima intención de decírselas cara a cara.

Dos razones simples detrás de ello...

No le ocasionarían mucha gracia a Hiei... Y... por otro lado... deseaba tener ello en intimidad. Solo algo que ese hombre de mirada roja no supiere de él.

Pronto y solo en medio de ideas vagas, tomó rumbo tras Hiei, quien ya entrado había en el intrigante lugar. Aceleró un céntimo la velocidad al andar, quedando justo al lado del vástago de ojos rojos.

El corredor estaba alfombrado, al menos, y por lo que sentía a cada paso, una muy suave cobertura.

Tanto... o tal vez mas acogedora que la que tenían ellos en casa.

Una sonrisa liviana en un rostro entretenido.

No seria mal sitio para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que les interrumpieran...

"Kurama" Le llamo Hiei, al ver de reojo aquella conocida mueca en él "Ya no ha de faltar mucho..."

Después de todo... ¿qué tan largo puede ser un corredor?

El trecho y elegante camino les hizo dar vuelta a la derecha, solo para continuar en un pasillo nada alumbrado.

Nada mas lejos a su nariz podía ver. ¿Qué no se suponía que TODO el camino debería estar alumbrado? Esa exasperante rubia les había mentido.

No que le molestare esta oscuridad, de hecho, resultaba encantadora... Sino que molestaba el hecho, de que ella les hubiere visto la cara de cretinos.

Pero ello comenzó a interesar poco, y lo irritado que estaba a ser pasado distante cuando, un par de molestas manos comenzaron a apoderarse de su cuello... a juguetear con su cabello... a colarse lo que era posible entre el abrigo largo.

Un rostro apreciado, de finos rasgos en su hombro.

Que solo en susurros bajos, de esos que detestaba el como entraban en sus iodos y le provocaban tal cosquilleo, hablaba su pelirrojo.

"A esto es a lo que le llamo ..."

"¿Idiotez?"

"No, Hiei, iba a decir... Un ambiente romántico"

"Tu idea de eso siempre tan extraña. ¿Verdad?" Un suspiro, queriendo contener todos los demás. Mientras eso que se sentía tan bien, recorría mas de su garganta sensible.

Pero por mas que deseare, realmente mandar todo al diablo y quedarse aquí, en esa penumbra junto a él, a su eterno acompañante de profundos ojos verdes. No podía.

Estaba ese pequeño asunto de la tan llamada, anunciada y presumida Camarilla.

Poco hizo para parar esto, solo queriendo bajar la intensidad y frecuencia de sus intromisiones no totalmente mal recibidas. De vez en vez, cuando lograba atrapar una de sus manos lánguidas y suaves, se encargaba de tomarla un tanto, acariciar un poco la palma de esta, y dibujar con el dedo índice.

Lo que parecía encantar al extraño Kurama, y medio hacerle relajar. Solo deseando que esto distrajere lo suficiente al obsceno sujeto.

Pero esto era arma de doble filo...

Porque, como le había ocurrido de vez en vez, tendía al delirio si se trataba de él... De aquel infame de particular presencia. Y a total atención a su amante, dejando cero a lo que le rodeaba y acontecía. A pesar de que sus pies aún movían, no prestaba mínimo interés de adonde era que le llevarían. No importaba un asunto así.

Lo que ahora importaba era kurama... Su pelirrojo amante.

Estaba oscuro, no pudiendo ver mas que negro, y a pesar de ello, en el instante en que se permitió rozar efímeramente el dorso de su mano con los labios... En ese segundo que pareció congelar... podía jurar que ver aquella encantadora mueca en el rostro del pelirrojo tuvo lugar.

Solo ambos concentrándose en el otro ser que tenían enfrente, en lo sensorial del tacto aquel.

Un calor conocido... Solo presente entre ellos dos...

"Este es el fin del camino, mis Neonatos"

Una molesta voz interrumpió... de nuevo.

"¿Pero que..?"

"Oh, siento profanar su tierno y mágico momento, pero..." Ella iba saliendo de las sombras mientras hablaba, y miraba con ojos grises a el lindo par de novatos "... Ya es hora, han venido a ver a la camarilla, y es justo lo que harán ahora."

"Hn, tu de nuevo..." Masculló el pelinegro, soltando la mano de su acompañante, totalmente irritado.

El momento, hecho trizas gracias a Némesis... Inoportuna que siempre era.

Lo se, una bendición para ustedes. También me alegra verte, Hiei..." Ella de extraño comportamiento, divertía de la pesada actitud de este bajo sujeto, mientras que por otro lado... "Y tu, Kurama. Verte me es aun mas gratificante." Una tonta sonrisa, en un rostro embelesado.

¿Ahí de nuevo ella y sus... cursilerías? Hn. Esto no era a lo que habían venido ellos.

"Nos es..." El pelirrojo elevó al techo sus verdes ojos, mientras buscaba adjetivo para terminar su hablar "Si, agradable estar aquí, aunque he de decir, que eres algo inoportuna en eso de llamarnos"

"Claro, lindo. Incluso parece cuento de hadas, pero ¿No crees que deberías... hacer lo que debes y luego dejarnos ir a kurama y a mi?" Tenían cosas que hacer... y ellas no implicaban su presencia molesta.

"Andas deprisa, Hiei. Pero no te culpo. También yo tengo mis asuntos pendientes"

"En ese caso lo entiendes bien"

"Lo hago, no te preocupe eso"

"Perfecto" Murmuró de nuevo Hiei.

"Por mi igual"

Estaba jugando con él... lo podía ver en ese rostro pálido que sonreía ante el molesto gesto de Hiei, dándose ka vuelta, quedando solo un molesto perfil.

"Un placer de encuentro siempre el que tenemos¿Verdad?" Inquirió Kurama, hablándole a ella intentando que entendiere el molesto momento que estaba haciendo vivir a Hiei.

"Siempre podría ser mejor, recuerda eso, Kurama. Buscar la perfección de todas las cosas, es parte de mi naturaleza" Y ahora, en ellos también.

"Hn. Basta de eso. ¿Piensas hacer algo?" Otra cosa que no fuere molestar. " Date prisa, no me agrada en lo mas mínimo este lugar"

"¿No te gusta, Hiei? Eso es una lástima, puede que tengas que permanecer aquí por algo de tiempo..."

"A que te refieres..."

"Nada importante, por ahora. Mi prioridad es otra" Ella recogió elegantemente su largo cabello en una coleta, y amarrándole con un listón negro, casi perdiéndose entre la demás tonalidad. Una vez terminado, miró de nuevo atentamente al par de novatos "Ya es hora de ver al consejo."

¿Consejo? Hn, seguramente aquella blasfema camarilla. Como fuere, el estaba ansioso de ver a que o quienes rayos se refería ella. Pero Némesis no se movía.

El pelinegro hizo ademán de dar orden a ella.

"Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas antes que nada"

"¿Aclarar?" Mas perdida de tiempo "No debemos aclarar nada"

"Debemos, Hiei. Si te digo que es necesario es por que lo es"

"Hn. Solo mas perdida de tiempo"

"Hiei, deja que ella... diga lo que debe. Ha de ser algo importante" Fácil de adivinar por aquella expresión de total seriedad.

Después de todo, había aprendido a interpretar las acciones y los gestos de ella. ¿La razón? Algo confusa tal vez, pero esta mujer, pese a todo lo diferente que era de Hiei... en asuntos como este, eran terriblemente similares.

Ella apenas y un demuestre de alegría. Dado solamente a Kurama.

"Me gusta tu forma de ser, debes saberlo" Musito Nemesis.

"Solo di lo que debes"

"Además de directo. Todo un ejemplar de el clan." Pero este no era el momento para distraerse con él. Debían hablar antes que nada.

Y la mirada en Hiei irritada... Le alentó a iniciar su platica corta.

"Están a punto de ver a todos los miembros de la Camarilla. Pero ¿Saben exactamente quienes le integran? Y lo que es aun mas importante¿Cuál es su finalidad? Es obvio que no lo saben, y entrar ante ellos ignorando eso, sería una grosería tremenda... ¿Pueden entenderlo?"

"Lo hacemos" Gruñó Hiei, cruzándose de brazos de frente a ella. "Son unos sujetos molestos, pero..."

"Continua." El pelirrojo solicito.

"Eso lo se, pero deben saberlo. La Camarilla, ese conjunto de personas al que entraran a ver, está compuesto de dos representantes de cada clan. Claro, solo de los que son parte de ella. No todo clan es parte de esa ..." Pareció indagar, buscar un adjetivo para calificarle "... Asamblea. No todos tienen las mismas intenciones e interpretaciones de la No-Vida."

"¿No todo clan? Me estas diciendo que incluso son selectos."

"Como sea, para todo esto... ¿Cuántos Clanes realmente son?" Era mas que desesperante el como ella no se aclaraba a primer punto. Kurama pensó, que eso era otra mas de cosas con las que podía recordarle a Hiei. "Es importante saberlo y entender todo... esto"

"No es que seamos selectos" Todos los miembros de la Camarilla no, pero ella... "Ah, por decirlo así, no todos tienen los mismos intereses. Y no les culpo, es parte de su naturaleza"

"La naturaleza de quienes"

"De los del Sabbat"

De nuevo ese nombre. Tanto o mas intrigante que el de la Camarilla.

"He oído de ellos. ¿Acaso no son los bastardos que nos atacaron cuando veníamos hacia aquí, Hiei?"

"Ese mismo nombre."

"Defino; ..." Prosiguió ella " La Camarilla esta formada de Siete Clanes. Los Brujah. Los Gangrel, Malkavian, Nosferatu,Ventrue, Tremere, y Claro, los Toreador, nuestro clan"

"Eso es un club popular" Comento el pelinegro, algo sarcástico. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Kurama le hizo callar.

Ese demente quería seguir escuchando.

"No se si definirle así, pero es algo. Siete de Trece es buen promedio." El total de clanes "Ellos forman la Camarilla, y es así, que por el mero hecho, Ustedes, ellos y yo, nos regimos de un código, puedes incluso llamarle reglas. Denominadas ' La Mascarada' simples seis de ellas"

"¿Reglas? Hn. Me imaginaba que esto de la inmortalidad me quitaría de leyes tan absurdas. Tengo ya bastante con aquellas de la sociedad humana"

"Ese es tu primer error, Hiei"

"¿Qué dices?"

" La No-vida no se trata de diversión solamente"

Esto no era un cuento de hadas pintado de negro. Como lo habían imaginado ellos durante tantos años. Lo presentía, Hiei y él... Habían renunciado a la calma desde aquella noche. La de su abrazo como vástagos.

"Explica" Pidió Kurama, yendo mas dentro en el asunto.

"Y se clara..."

"Eso trato." Esto era realmente complicado. De verdad, les había abandonado demasiado " Decía; La Mascarada, las reglas de las que deben apegarse."

"Dímelas de una buena vez si eso es lo que quieres"

"La primera. No debes matar a otros de tus hermanos, ya que todos somos hijos de Cain. Segundo: A su corta edad, no deben hacer vasallos sin permiso. No es tiempo aun. Tres: Jamás, nunca rebelar la verdadera naturaleza sobrenatural a los mortales. Cuatro: Respetar el Dominio de otro Vampiro. Cinco: La mas importante. Totalmente prohibido el **Diablerie**. Si eres tan miserable como para hacerlo, puedes dar por decidida tu muerte. La Muerte definitiva."

"D-diablerie...?" Repitió confundido, mas que nada... ¿Qué era eso tan terrible como para castigarse con muerte definitiva? Y por obviedad, aquella palabra heló lo que restaba de sangre en su interior

"¿Qué diablos significa... eso?"

"Kurama, de ello, hablaremos mas tarde... durante ¿Te parece bien una cena?" Invito ella, sonriéndole a ambos. "Puedes venir, Hiei estas cordialmente invitado tu también"

"No me hace falta" Enfadado, dio perfil a ella, cruzado de brazos "Solo quiero saber que demonios es eso"

Nemesis solo podo sonreírles.

Hasta cierto punto... esa ignorancia era encantadora. Un vástago no sabiendo de ello. Pero de cualquier modo, inevitable que a final de cuentas, terminaren sabiéndolo, y tal vez, tentados a hacerlo.

Aunque, si lograba adiestrarles como se debía ellos... Habrían de convertirse en sus cazadores... Su gris vista se topó con el ventanal que estaba sobre ellos, dejando ver una luna agonizante.

"Basta de platicas, se hace tarde, y debemos entrar..."

"Al fin." Musito Hiei entre dientes.

"Así que, ya sabiendo lo primordial de esto..." A la par que hablaba, empujando con toda naturalidad una aparentemente pesada puerta negra " ... Andemos dentro." Una vez de entrar podían, ella les dio la vuelta, dando espalda a los novatos. Mientras lo ultimo de naturalidad salía de ella "Ya quiero presumirles a mis nuevos vástagos"

¿Presumir? Ellos acaso tenían rostro de ¿Antigüedades¿Artículos de decoración de interiores? Mierda ellos ni siquiera eran objetos. Mucho menos de ella.

De cualquier modo, no habían venido hasta aquí solo para al final retirarse.

Primero le siguió Hiei, andando tras cada uno de sus pasos, cruzado de brazos y ojos cerrados. Pareciendo nada importarle. Salvo, que de pronto, paro sus pasos, y medio volvió el rostro y entreabrió los ojos viendo a Kurama, pidiéndole que comenzare a andar.

Que se pusiere a su lado.

"Claro..."

Lo que restaba de luz proveniente del pasillo lo que le ayudó a llegar hasta el lado de Hiei. Luego de eso, solo un desliz pesado, la puerta cerrada, y luz cero dentro.

"¿De nuevo?"

"Que no te sorprenda, estos infelices son dramáticos"

Ambos caminaron otros tanto de pasos entre la penumbra. Hasta que, por una razón inexplicable... de repente sintieron la inmensa necesidad de parar su andar.

"Hiei... ¿Sentiste eso?"

"Una... maldita orden..." Aquella molesta sensación de acatarse a una. Pero ¿A cual¿De quien?

¿En que momento?

"Estamos aquí..." La voz de Nemesis, rompiendo el silencio.

"Presente, la reunión de esta vez." Otra mas... sonido hueco de emoción alguna. Un hombre al habla.

"Quero verles, a los elegidos de Nemesis"

"Nosotros, ordenamos visibilidad... Ahora"

Y solo hasta esta orden dada, aquella negrura en la que solo antes se distinguían el venir de varias voces, se dio luz. Candiles encendidos, por los que parecian los guardias de estos engendros. La peculiar posición de los candiles, solo alumbrando a cien a Kurama y Hiei, algo de Nemesis... y Solo las ropas de los sujetos que sobre una elegante muestra de madera estaban. Catorce sitios en total... Solo ocupados doce de ellos.

Muchos de ellos solo de trajes, o ropas nada comunes. Analizó el pelirrojo, de izquierda a derecha... en medio, dos lugares vacíos... Otros dos vestidos de túnicas negras... un rostro en sombras que a sus espaldas... algo portaba, ojos de rasgos animales. Otro que golpeteaba en la mesa, con unas manos de apariencia terrible. Casi bestial. Y ¿La vestimenta de una niña?

Esta ultima interrumpió.

"Presentaos, vástagos" Solicito, con una voz terriblemente dulce a primera instancia, pero mas lejos de ella, fría a mas no poder.

Nemesis les volvió a ver, pidiéndoles hicieran lo que les pedían ' Es bueno... ni siquiera yo se cual es su verdadero nombre'

El pelinegro se quejó. Un sonido con su garganta.

"Hiei" Solo dijo.

"Hiei que" Pidió, el ser que solo se veían ojos animales.

"Mierda..." ¿Esto tenia que ser tan molesto? "Hiei Jaganashi"

"Un nombre peculiar..." Otro de los presentes hablo, con suma cortesía "Y usted, el pelirrojo, podría decirnos su nombre ahora"

"Tu nombre, no tu sobrenombre" Masculló Hiei, enfadado. Si él había soltado aquella información, mas valía que Kurama la diere toda tal cual era.

"OH, que interesante sujeto... ¿Tiene un sobrenombre?"

"Mas que un sobrenombre... es el nombre que me define de verdad" Explico, pareciendo nervioso "Siempre ha sido así..."

"En ese caso danos los dos, hombre que sea ya, tengo prisa" Uno de tantos, parecía no poder quedarse quieto, alterado "Dinos los dos, nombres que sea ya ya ya!"

"Mi nombre... es Kurama. Como en verdad me siento. Lo que me define"

"Dinos el otro"

"Shuichi Minamino"

"Es un tanto extraño, pero suena bien... te queda" Interrumpió otro de los presentes "Aunque, si es un tanto molesto que te llamen asi..."

"Kurama te hemos de llamar"

Que seres mas extraños. Todos ellos. Kurama no les respondió, sino con un balanceo leve del cabeza. No le agradaba mucho la idea de revelar asuntos así a desconocidos como ellos.

La ya vista Camarilla, les miró detenidamente. Nadie haciendo un comentario mas.

Nemesis a ellos solo admiraba. Esperando reacción.

"Y nos dices. Nemesis, ellos de verdad, valen la pena"

"Y eso no explica... el porque les dejaste durante tantos años... ¿Cuántos fueron?"

"Setenta años" Contesto.

"Eso no tiene razón de ser."

"Les diré solo, tengo mis razones, para su bien, eso era lo mejor"

"Es estúpido dar poder sobrenatural a humanos, y dejarles a su suerte. Lo sabes. Es peligroso... estúpido e irresponsable. Me sorprende que tu lo hayas hecho"

"Se que fue imprudente, pero insisto, además de que era lo mejor para ellos, también veo con alegría que a pesar de la nula guía, supieron desenvolverse bien en la no-vida"

"Eso es un punto a favor." Calmo una mujer, igual de identidad desconocida. "No son un total error."

"Pienso lo mismo" Otro mas le afirmo.

"Entonces, es unánime"

"Los vástagos novatos, se quedan"

¿Se quedan¿a que diablos se referían con eso?

"Sabía que terminaríamos asi..."

"Solo esta vez, Nemesis. Es una suerte, que eligieras sujetos como estos..."

"La reunión de hoy, queda cerrada"

Ella sonrió discretamente a Hiei y Kurama, diciendo ya que debían salir. Pasó altaneramente entre ambos, y tomando sus hombros les guío fuera de nuevo. ¿Qué ocurría con todos ellos? El pelinegro miró a sus espaldas, viendo por ultimo el consejo. La auto nombrada Camarilla.

Antes de ver el portón negro cerrarse, con todos ellos a sus espaldas.

"Ya puedes soltarme" Ostento moviéndose de su alcance, y mirándole con recelo.

"Eso fue desagradable..."

"¿De verdad lo crees? Pienso que fueron tolerantes. Ellos no son así siempre, deben acostumbrarse"

"De cualquier modo... ¿Qué es eso de que nos quedamos?" sus palabras directas, ante la molestia que le dio el sentirse juzgado. "¿Lo notaste, Kurama? Nos analizaban... tal vez demasiado"

"Dinos... La verdadera razón por la que nos trajiste hasta aquí" El vástago de ojos verdes la miraba exigente. Esto no había sido agradable... "No puedes esconderlo, esto no era una presentación, mas parecía un juicio"

"Eres suspicaz, Kurama..." Sus palabras cortadas, ante aquel deseo por llamarle de aquel otro modo "Tienes razón, no era para eso. Pero ¿Saben? Sabía que no se atreverían a eliminarles. Son únicos. Y eso cualquiera lo puede ver"

"¿Eliminarnos?"

"Aguarda... Nos trajiste aquí, para un juicio donde se decidiría si seriamos eliminados o no? Perondona que te lo diga; ¡Pero eso es una locura!" Que era lo que pensaba? Llevándoles ante psicópatas que pretendían aniquilarles si no les parecían 'Suficiente' para aquella demencia a la que llamaban clan. "¿Qué coño hubieres hecho si hubieren intentado aniquilarnos?"

"Es lo de menos, ya te dije, se como piensan. Y si tienen el mínimo de talento para formar parte de la Camarilla, estaba segura que lo verían como yo" Ella soltó su cabello, agitándole para acomodarlo como de costumbre " Como fuere, el punto es que ahora oficialmente, están bajo mi tutela... ¿Acaso no es lindo?"

Nemesis se acercó hasta ellos, y les estrecho a ambos las manos.

"Por hoy, pueden irse a dormir... Que mañana, en cuanto tenga idea de cómo hacerlo, les entrenaré"

¿Eso le parecía a ella suficiente?

"Eso no contesta a la pregunta que te he hecho..." Gruño el pelinegro, mirando como salía ella de su presencia. "Maldita sea contesta"

"Les hubieras dejado... ¿Verdad? Que nos aniquilaran a mi y a Hiei"

Como podía decir algo como eso...

"Kurama, créeme, que aunque no lo parezca, o no deseen creerlo... " Sus pasos detenidos, en voz absoluta asegurando "... Les hubiere enfrentado... A todos ellos... Solo, por ustedes dos..." Sus ojos se centraron en ambos vástagos atónitos "¿Esta claro?"

Un maldito engaño... de eso estaba seguro. Hiei sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo si quiera que la mera idea de que ella... pudiere hacer algo semejante por ellos. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Apenas y mes conocía.

"De cualquier modo, no nos hace falta tu protección"

"Di lo que quieras. Es solo como me siento respecto a ustedes" Golpeo dos veces al suelo, haciendo eco por el corredor.

DE entre la sombra ya menos molesta, dos jóvenes llegaron a paso rápido.

"En lo que solían ser mis aposentos. Llévales ahí" Sabía que había interrumpido en algo sumamente importante cuando mandó a Asty y Cesar por ellos. Y que eso, era una de mas muchas razones de este comportamiento alterado en ambos novatos.

¿Qué tenia de malo el intentar compensarles?

"Como diga, lady..." Uno de ellos se atrevió a elevar la mirada, hacia el de cabello rojo y a su compañero negro "Síganos, por favor."

"Vale..."

Ambos, ahora escoltados, guiados hasta fuera de su presencia.

Antes del retiro total, Kurama se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, nunca viéndole a la cara.

"Buenas noches..." Murmuró, para luego alcanzar de nuevo a Hiei, y su guardia. Antes si quiera de que este se diera cuenta de nada.

Otra mas de sus tendencias... de sus modales.

Una molesta acción... Que le provocaba inmensa felicidad.

"Buenas noches... Shuichi"

En un espacio negro, una sombra añeja, la figura de una mujer estética se perdía. Un rostro blanco, de frialdad antiquísima.

Una nueva sonrisa... En un rostro que solía estar muerto hacia siglos... De distancia, parecía haber recobrado en algo alegría.

El segundo trascurrido entre un suspiro escapado de su boca.

Ella ya no estaba ahí.

-------------------------

_Hn. Ya esta ¬¬ Esto es un tanto mas extraño pero….. Hn. Teníamos k aclarar cositas de la vida. O _ _la No-Vida.__ Como__ sea, ahí esta. _

_Maggie. D: Master! Hn ¬¬ No te molesta k te llame asi siempre? Es decir… ese no puedo asegurar sea tu sobrenombre favorito XD Pero de verdad k es asi como me siento de esto. Y si ¬¬ hiei amante del fuego… Como yo! Master, sabes k esto va por ti. _

_Valsed: Oh, no se si sea grande o bazofia. Pero de verdad, k me alegra que en algo eso del Rol sea medio ya visto por otros. Es mi mania… he de profesarla. Gracias por leerte esto ok? Aunke sea… anormal. _

_Andrómeda Black: Lo dijiste tu! A todos les gusta kurama … Bueno… he visto gente k le odia ¬¬ Pero no entrare en ese tema…. No me agrada > Ese Cesar. Anda … si el hombre del k me inspiro supiere k al menos una persona no le desea la muerte como vampiro se podría feliz XD _

_Sayume: Intento no molestar XD Gomen… pero we ¬¬ Asi es mi naturaleza. Ah y de lo k me preguntas. Pongamos esto: Un jugador de rol es aquel que asume un papel dentro de un mundo diferente, mas bien.. Asumes tu ser en otras circunstancias… Por k a fin de cuentas, lo k hace el vampiro es lo k harias tu. Claro, bajo reglas, crónicas y otras cosas que tu MASTER debe aclarar XD A ver.. eso es solo una cuchara. _

_Miko-chan014: Oye.,.. eso k dices es tentador.. pero ne ¬¬ Me muero antes k comerme entre ellos dos! Lo se lo se, extraño.. pero mi vida depende de ellos U Ah y si intriga? Hn… la veo floja XD _

_RachelKaiwa: Uh… sabes? Aki entre nos.. ¬¬ No ando lista para hacer un .. lemon. Soy algo… demente XD Lo se … pero anda k esos degenerados no sabian de sus intenciones cuando interrumpieron. Perdónales Ah ese Cesar.. como es de afortunado. _

_Rockergirl-sk: Ah! Anda ahí esta de lo k hablo. Si una persona se viere atraída a esto, me basta para vivir. Investigaste? Me gustaría saber k pagina. Intento aclarar 'Medio' el juego pero no creo hacer un buen trabajo XD. Y oye oye! Cuida esas palabras ¬/¬ Harás k me sonroje XD Pero neto, me alegra k puedas darte el tiempo de leer… aki! XD Como sea… cuida esa vida ok? _

_Hn. Eso será todo… hoy… _


	5. Primera Noche Revelación inesperada

¿De nuevo? Hn. Lo siento, pero así es. De nuevo, a soportarme. XD. Vale, no se que debería yo de agregar en momentos como este... O.O .. nop, aun nada llega a mi...

_Hn ¬¬ Lo dejamos así por el día de hoy. _

**----------**

**Capitulo cinco: Primera Noche. Revelación inesperada. **

Había podido llegar.

El mismo frente, el campo donde había dejado a... Aquel idiota. Ese débil y molesto sujeto.

"¿Por que ... simplemente no puedo dejarte morir y ya?"

Maldita pregunta que solo daba vueltas en su cabeza. Y aunque algo obvia que era la respuesta, por lo molesta que también resultaba, era que evitaba esa conclusión.

Nula cuenta de sus acciones, antes de percatarse que ya había bajado del carruaje estropeado, y buscando estaba entre lo que restaba de un campo de batalla. No cualquiera librada por humanos, sino... el escenario resultante de pelea entre vástago y vástago.

"Eran dos contra uno... además de sucios, cobardes"

Aun podía sentirse, aquella exasperarte presencia de los perros atacantes, los del Sabbat. Aunque ya no estaban nada cerca...

¿Habrían regresado? ¿O era que habían intentado seguirles?

Como fuere, ese ya no era su asunto.

Lo único y primordial, encontrar a Cesar.

Entre tantos escombros, restos caídos de árboles, tierra removida, y sangre por doquier... sería difícil dar con él. Ese sujeto, siempre se las arreglaba para ponerle las cosas mas difíciles. Todo olor sanguíneo mezclado...

"Eso es bueno, hombre... No les dejaste salir ilesos"

Pero justo esa tontera, le dificultaría su rápida búsqueda.

¿Qué mas podía hacer ella?

Asty llevó una de sus manos hasta su revuelto cabello rubio, maltita sea, en todo el rato que había conducido hasta aquí, no había podido dejar de revolverse el pelo. Mal habito, desesperante, pero solo si se trataba de ese idiota era que la espera se tornaba tan exasperante.

Y además de todo... estaba a punto de amanecer.

"Genial, simplemente estupendo" La naturaleza aquella, en contra igual.

Además de que esta molesta brisa que insistía en jugar con su cabello, le estaba fastidiando demasiado.

Otra mas de sus imprudencias, el viento que traía singulares aromas... Uno mas exasperante... Uno terriblemente irritante...

"Es... la esencia de Cesar..." Mas bien el pestilente olor de esa cosa a la que llamaba perfume. La Colonia que insistía en ponerse todos los días del año. En este último de hecho...

Al fin una de estas trivialidades iba a servirle de algo.

Ese pestilente aroma era inconfundible.

Agudizó un sentido en especial, el olfato que debería sacrificarse por el bien de Cesar y su propia estabilidad emocional.

Olor a grama mojada, y pisada... Había una gran diferencia entre la que lo estaba y la que no. La tierra removida, y los miles de diferentes aromas que de esta salían. El eucalipto de las hojas, el olor de los animales pequeños que pasaban cerca. Agua también... La salinidad de la tierra. Azúcar en la sangre derramada.

Alguno de los mortales que habían usado de sustento, era de sangre especialmente dulce.

Entre donde se encontraba el aroma a árbol y tierra igual... El perfume de Cesar perdido ahí.

En pasos calmados, con olfato al máximo, se aseguró de que no fuere una jugarreta del molesto viento y sus traicioneras corrientes.

Cuando cerca lo suficiente estuvo ella, podo revolver entre las hojas del gigante árbol que en el suelo estaba.

Además de todo, nulo respeto por la naturaleza que tenían.

Bruscamente les hacía de lado, les apartaba de su vista. Y cuado empezó a desesperarse mas, incluso arrancando ellas, y arrojándoles lejos.

No estaba, maldita sea...

Pero ¿Cómo? No podía estar equivocada. El olor provenía de aquí. De entre este lugar.

"A no ser que..."

No... Ellos no pudieron atreverse a...

¡En que estaban pensando cuando imaginaron algo tan ... estúpido!

Ella comenzó a turbarse mas, y apartó empujando el tronco grande, rodándole por el suelo. Sintiendo bajo eso la tierra removida. De otro mas fuerte de empuje mandó rodar y estrellar contra otros mas que casi tira de árboles.

Y sus manos arañando la tierra, apartándola aun no queriendo estar totalmente segura de a quien buscaba bajo tierra. La ultima intromisión en lo terroso... Dejando ver la camisa blanca que portaba antes... Mas, el traje negro elegante que tan bien le sentaba... Mas sacudía, y la piel suave de su rostro inconsciente...

"Esto es inconcebible..."

Aterrada, tanto fácilmente confundible con calma, metió las manos entre la tierra, sosteniéndole de los brazos y jalándolo hasta ella. Cesar, el cretino de su compañero, sucio, magullado, sangrado y lo peor de todo...

Derrotado.

Retiró con una caricia la sangre y tierra de sus labios semiabiertos. Y sostuvo suavemente el cuerpo totalmente quebrajado. Demasiado frágil para su gusto. Sintiendo lo roto de sus huesos... Y lo húmedo de la sangre.

Si se tratare de un humano, ella hubiere revisado su pulso.

Ella era médico en pantalla humana, y todo eso que se había memorizado del mundo mortal ahora no servía de nada.

Esta, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación como esta... Ya no encontraba el como ayudarle.

Si, maltita sea ayudarle. Si ese cretino perecía... Ella no sabría mas que hacer.

Y el sol la amenazaba con salir de un momento a otro.

"Debemos irnos" Le murmuró a su compañero. Levantándose con él, cuidando no moverle demasiado.

Maldita necesidad de protección que afloraba.

Y blasfemas las emociones hechas por él.

"A pesar de lo molesto que seas, no dejaré que te vayas solo así"

Aquella basura que restaba del carruaje sería lo que debería de trasportarle ...

No a la cede de la Camarilla.

Sino a su verdadera morada en la cuidad. Ya no iba a pisar de nuevo ese lugar, no hasta que fuere completamente necesario.

Además de que no tenía ganas de ver a los vástagos culpables de esto...

Sutilmente recostó a Cesar en el asiento donde habían quedado el pelinegro y su amante de cabello rojo. Si era tan cómodo como para haberles permitido a ellos sueño tan largo, era lo suficiente para transportar a su herido compañero.

Una vez librada de esa desesperante sutileza, rebuscó bruscamente en el baúl de la parte trasera. Encontrando rápidamente lo que buscaba.

Una túnica larga y negra, un par de guantes y el sombrero que pertenecía al cochero.

Se debía conducir a la luz de la mañana, debería usar esto.

Salió de nuevo, tomando riendas. Y haciendo correr a máximo a sus caballos negros.

Cuidando andar lo mas posible entre las sombras de los árboles. Y no dejando piel al descubierto.

Un suspiro perdido en el bosque...

"Estarás bien..."

---------------

"Debería despertarles ahora, lady." Un escolta novato, murmuraba a las puertas de aposentos calmos.

"Déjales un rato mas"

Era solo acompañado de fuego en candiles. Y por una mujer sentada cómodamente a su lado. En espera desde hacía horas.

Casi desde que el sol había tornado naranja.

"Como diga, pero insisto que, duermen demasiado" Comentó irritado.

Los demás vástagos comunes no podían darse semejante lujo. Dormir hasta pasada la tarde. ¿Qué tenían de especial estos sujetos?

¿Por qué ella insistía en sobreprotegerles?

"Ese es asunto mío ¿No te parece?" Ella reclamo, haciendo una sonrisa sádica. "Y lo se, te quejarás de que me atrevo a indagar en tu mentecilla, pero igual, no me parece que debas cuestionarte todo lo que yo haga."

"Y-yo... lo siento, lady..."

"Eso ya no me importa nada"

Solo esperaría a que ellos despertaren. Y ojalá que no les tomare demasiado tiempo. Dejó de lado el saber que pensaría el escolta entrometido, para concentrarse en cuanto movimiento se diere dentro de la habitación. Claro, no queriendo profanar demasiado su intimidad...

Lo que aconteciera detrás de la puerta... En gran parte solo era deducción.

Pasando la madera elegante, en una mullida cama de sábanas color vino, el cainita de pelo negro, realmente agotado.

Dormido boca abajo, y los brazos extendidos, mostrando su espalda desnuda y torneada. Sus dedos quisieron tocar con quien se suponía debería estar a su lado. Pero solo cerrados en mas de la cobertura de seda.

Esto no le pareció nada grato, y a pesar de todo lo cómodo que estaba, ahora gracias a esto, todo se había ido al infierno. Comenzó a removerse, sintiendo apenas la tela rozando su piel cansada.

No de agotamiento común.

Mas bien de todo lo sensorial que habían vivido hacia unas horas. De todo lo bien, suave, excitante, y peculiar que el estar al lado de Kurama le hacía experimentar.

"Justamente lo que me falta..." Bostezó, pareciendo no serlo. Consiguió ponerse sentado en un segundo. Puso sus manos en los ojos, queriendo apartar el sueño que se servía en él. De entre sus dedos dejó observar la habitación elegante.

Ni señales de su acompañante.

"Siempre te pierdes"

Estiró una vez a totalidad su cuerpo medio entumido. Y sentado al borde de la cama, alcanzó una bata cercana con la cual cubriría su desnuda persona. ¿qué clase de persona sería si anduviere desnudo así nada mas?

Un nudo mal hecho alrededor de su cintura. Y descalzo se puso en pie. Dudó un momento en elevar la voz y llamar de una buena vez el nombre del pelirrojo. Podría sonar un tanto preocupado, curioso de donde podría andar él.

Pero aun insistía, que este no era un sitio en el cual pudiere confiar plenamente. Ni todos los payasos extraños que estaban afuera.

Iba a rendirse, después de todo, Kurama sabía bien cuidarse solo. No armaría un alboroto por una simple falta al lado de la cama.

Estaba algo cansado... y aun sonámbulo. Por lo que una fundada necesidad por un baño sintió.

Eso es lo que haría, tomar un baño. Y tal vez así podría quitarse la pregunta de donde estaría metido Kurama justo ahora.

Hiei tomó rumbo hasta la puerta que dedujo sería el baño.

Una singular imagen le detuvo frente a la ventana que hasta ahora, no había notado, estaba abierta. Dando al balcón amplio de esta habitación.

Ahí estaba él, Kurama en nuevas ropas blancas. Totalmente así. Cepillando calmadamente su rojo cabello que mojado era. Mientras parecía embelesado con la luna. Pequeña. Plateada luz escasa que paseaba casi celestialmente en el rostro de un vástago.

De nuevo, dejándole inmóvil. Encadenado a este singular encantamiento... el de su amante, y lo inmenso de su belleza.

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta hacia Hiei, una vez notado su presencia había hecho. Y le murmuró algo... algo no tan importante como para terminar de captar su total atención en palabras.

Hasta que dijo su nombre...

"... Hiei. De verdad que es extraño"

"... Esto... ¿Disculpa?" El pelinegro estaba comenzando a turbarse, eso, le estaba pasando demasiado a menudo " No te oí bien."

"¿No lo hiciste?" Pregunto Kurama, medio preocupado de la falta de atención en Hiei. "Eso es anormal"

"No dije que te entrometieras en eso, solo repíteme lo que decías..."

No permitiría que le viere tan confundido.

De cualquier modo, Kurama hablaba de nuevo, amarrando su cabello.

"Dije, que examines el armario. Está lleno de ropa justa tanto como para ti y para mi... De ahí es de donde saque este traje." Presumió, estirando un brazo para mostrarle a Hiei "Es extraño"

"Yo me pregunto quien es mas extraño... el que pone eso en el armario, o el que le viste contento" Gesticulo, muy entretenido con la extraña actitud de Kurama y que, de verdad, este vestuario blanco le sentaba estupendo.

"Hm. Me pregunto lo mismo, Hiei" Dejó de descansarse sobre el alfeizar de piedra. Y tomó de hombros al negro sujeto. "Pero por ahora, lo que me interesa es que te des un baño"

"Hn... no debes decirme que hacer..." Esa era su intención desde un principio, y quien le distrajo de ello el molesto de Kurama

"No lo hago, solo debías saberlo"

Y justo a la puerta que había supuesto debía ser el baño, le llevo el pelirrojo. Y firmemente sosteniéndole de hombros.

Antes de poder tocar la perilla, y meter al pequeño sujeto de mirada roja dentro del cuarto, un repentino toque a la puerta, anunciando que entraría ya.

Un segundo, y ya abierta la habitación.

"Ya es hora" Nemesis entrando al sitio, sin consideración alguna por la intimidad de esos dos.

Encontró a Hiei parado frente a Kurama, y que este tomándole de hombros estaba al pelinegro. Eso no lo que llamo su atención...

"Oh... ¿Interrumpo algo?" Preguntó, cínicamente, cuando centro atención en el cuerpo cubierto solo de bata oscura en Hiei. "Por que si es así, puedo regresar en un par de minutos..."

"Hn. No, ya sabes, siempre oportuna."

"Y tu con tu sarcástico ser, Hiei"

"Hn.."

Este solo se libró de Kurama, y abrió la puerta de un molesto movimiento. Dándoles la espalda a ambos vástagos.

"Voy dentro" dijo frío, antes de azotar la puerta tras él.

Hiei, a su singular modo, realmente encantador. Pero distraerse en divagaciones como estas, no era lo que permitiría ahora mismo. Volvió la mirada a ella, que miraba indiferente la puerta tras la que había desaparecido el pelinegro.

"Se que tienes un porque para esta visita así que dime"

"La tengo, Kurama..." Aun le daban deseos por llamarle de aquel otro nombre "Pero antes que nada, dime ¿Te han gustado las ropas?" Pregunto, señalando abiertamente el atuendo de él "Espero que si, ya que, las importé especialmente para Hiei y para ti"

"Ya que lo mencionas, realmente si. Me agradaron, gracias por el gesto..." Aunque algo tétrico. "Ya quiero ver, como lucirá Hiei con un traje de estos"

"No tan bien como tu. Eso tenlo por seguro"

OH diablos, de nuevo estaba hablando mas de la cuenta. Aunque, resultaba encantador ver lo... ¿Molesto? ¿Confundido? Que dejaba al cainita de ojos verdes.

"Olvidemos eso" Solicitó Nemesis, poniéndose en frente de un espejo, y arreglándose un poco el cabello.

Y del mismo, también observaba discretamente a Kurama.

Ella parecía realmente obsesionada con su cabello, le cepillaba, pasaba sus manos pálidas entre ellos. Para elevarle sobre su cuello y luego dejarle caer sobre su espada.

Lo que le llegaba a pensar que...

"Oye, siempre he tenido una duda, respecto a todo eso del vampirismo"

"Vaya, que curioso eres..." Digno a distraerse del espejo, y centro atención en Kurama "Dime tu duda, para eso estoy aquí. Guiarles por este mundo, para adiestrarles en esta no-vida"

No-vida...

Eso sonaba tan exagerado. Pero del cualquier modo...

"Siempre había escuchado mil mitos respeto a vampiros... uno de los que mas me intrigaba..." Antes de constatarlo por cuenta propia "... Era aquel que decía que un vampiro no podía reflejarse en los espejos. Pero veo como tu lo haces, como yo lo hacía... ¿De donde sale esa ideología? "

"Verás... es algo fácil. Todo es parte de lo que les había comentado antes"

"¿Respecto a que?"

"A los clanes, Kurama" Ella se levantó, aproximándose lentamente a él, sin notarlo, haciéndole dar un paso atrás "Definitivamente existen vástagos que no pueden reflejarse en espejos, agua... Pero no es en todo caso ¿Sabes por que? Porque esa, mi nuevo vampiro, es su maldición. La impuesta por Cain. ¿Recuerdas nuestra charla respecto a ello?"

"Lo hago"

"Cain, si. Dependiendo de cada ser, maldijo como era mejor. Así, diferentes debilidades que tenemos en común, como miembros del Clan. Te diré otro mito que corre por bocas humanas, que consideran elementales para reconocernos"

Claro. Simples necesidades humanas. Sentirse informados, sentirse seguros.

"¿Has oído eso de que un vampiro solo puede dormir sobre suelo natal? Es una maldición, no general. Solo de un Clan, La Sombra Esa la maldición. Humanos que se toparon con ellos, de ahí donde sacan esa idea"

"Oí de algo así hace tempo... pero dude de eso. Se me hacía algo realmente estúpido" Mas bien imposible, ya que a él, nunca le ocurrió algo semejante "Y eso de los símbolos religiosos... Te diré que me parecen fascinantes las iglesias, y lo bellamente decoradas que muchas de ellas se encuentran adornadas. Barrocas"

Ataviadas de oro y demás cositas llamativas.

"Le encuentro sumamente interesante... jamás me ha... Molestado, algo como eso. ¿Es un mito mas eso de enfrentarnos con crucifijos?"

"No del todo..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ve, no es la plata, o la forma de Cristo o palabra de Dios la que puede dañarnos... es Fe."

"¿Fe? Sabes... Eso suena un tanto extraño viniendo de ti... ¿Puedes creer que solo con eso, si es que de verdad son capaces de sentirla, puedan hacerte algún daño?" Simplemente Kurama no lo entendía.

"Kurama... no lo creo... Se que puede..."

El pelirrojo pudo notar frustración en su mirada, e ira suave en su rostro.

"¿Cómo puede eso...?"

"No entremos tanto en eso. Diré que, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte demasiado... Encontrar alguien con verdadera Fe es realmente difícil. Pueden pasar siglos, para encontrarle"

Pero por lo que veía en sus grises ojos... Ella ya había encontrado a alguien así.

Dudo un momento en indagar mas, en intentar saber de quien o porque esto le afectaba así. Y notando que ella tocaba fuertemente su hombro, de lado izquierdo.

¿Acaso ese encuentro, con persona de verdadera Fe había podido dejarle marca? ¿Y que le importaba a él?

"Realmente te intriga... ¿Verdad?"

"Yo... me temo que así es..." Claro, tendría que acostumbrarse a sus silenciosas intromisiones. Y por otro lado, esperaría poder dominarse esta singular técnica.

No...Disciplina. Entrar y salir de los pensamientos de otros.

"A su debido tiempo, se que terminarás dominándola... Pero hoy, solo puedes disculparme por irrumpir así en tus pensamientos"

"Esta bien... Imagino que debes tener momentos, donde no puedes controlar tu curiosidad"

"¿Justo como tu?"

Hacía tiempo que no se hacía de una platica así.

"Kurama... ¿Quieres ver, lo que la tan peleada Fe, puede hacer en seres como tu y yo?"

Una invitación, a debelar algo lo cual nadie había podido ver. ¿Por qué a él? Ese asunto, esa marca hecha en pasado tiempo... no era algo que se pudiere compartir. Y mas aún con un vástago novato como lo era el pelirrojo que tenía frente de ella.

Pero... a pesar de todo lo inútil que fuere... deseaba mostrarle que a él, le tenía basta confianza.

Este no pareció pensarlo mucho, muy influenciado por aquella curiosidad. Aceptando el planteamiento con un movimiento leve.

"Si no te incomoda"

"No lo hace, pierde cuidado..."

Aun pensaba que esto era una locura, ni siquiera una buena razón del porque hacía esto llegaba a ella. Pero poco que eso le importaba. Antes de notarlo del todo, ya estaba ella retirando el primer botón de su vestimenta negra, para poder correr algo de tela de su hombro herido.

Descubriendo algo de la piel pálida que de tantas razones era así. ¿Cuántas veces? Era que había permitido a alguien... ver algo mas que solo manos y rostro en ella.

'Solo al mismo bastardo... que se atrevió a hacerme esto...'

"Que problemático..." Escrutó Nemesis en voz baja, aunque audible.

"¿Lo dices por mi?"

"No... solo recordaba..." Aun no mostrando del todo lo que debería. ¿Pero que diablos? Esa había sido su idea desde inicio, seria patético retractarse ahora.

Retiró completamente la palma de su mano, descubriendo su hombro por completo.

"Esto es lo que la Fe verdadera puede hacer..."

En un principio, no sintió necesidad de elevar las manos y palpar algo de eso, pero solo fue, por que no había notado lo anormal de lo que ella portaba como cicatriz. Claro, demasiado, casi tallado esculturalmente... La figura perfecta de un crucifijo... Quemadura severa, medio sanada.

Incluso, si prestaba mas atención... Podía ver una plegaria escrita en latín. Que impresa sobre su piel... rezaba ella al revez. Cada letra.

Tal el asombro de Kurama... que pasó superficialmente dos de sus dedos sobre eso... Sintiendo escalofriantemente el como se dibujaba la silueta a través de las yemas de los dedos.

Se suponía que... cuando se hacen daño, ellos mismos regeneran ... la herida. Y no es tardado demasiado... ¿Cómo era que solo un toque de esto pudiere dejar una marca tan profunda?

¿Tan temible la Fe verdadera?

"Es..."

"No, ya no me duele... ¿Pero sabes, Kurama? Lo que me molesta es que dentro de todo lo que aconteció para verme portar una cicatriz así... La mayoría fue mi culpa"

"¿Tu culpa?"

Lo curioso, y el deseo de saberlo todo, generalmente atributo del pelirrojo, aquí, justo ahora, le incomodaba un poco.

"Si quisieres contarme de ello yo..."

"Vaya, creo que el que interrumpe algo, Soy yo"

La voz de Hiei, irritada. Molesta. ¿Qué tan difícil notar que ya había salido del baño? Claro, si andas entretenido de otra cosa, entonces ignoras lo demás. ¿Verdad?

Y Kurama justo lo que había hecho.

El pelirrojo pronto quitó de atención a ella, intrigado por Hiei.

"Continúen, anden. Yo solo voy por ropa..." Acentuó, pasándoles de largo y parándose frente al armario lleno de ropajes con talla Hiei y Kurama.

Lo que fuere que estuvieren haciendo no era su asunto... Lo que fuere que estuvieren haciendo no era su asunto.

Maldita sea eso no debía importarle en nada.

Irritado, de un movimiento brusco abrió las puertas del guardarropa, rebuscando con la misma intensidad dentro de este. Ni siquiera de verdad estaba buscando algo en especial. Mas bien solo medio azotaba lo que a su paso estuviere.

De nuevo, mierda. ¿Celos? ¿De que?

Hn, pregunta estúpida.

"Hiei... Cálmate" Kurama le rodeaba en brazos, poco importándole la presencia de Nemesis en la habitación. "Vaya que si eres..."

"No te atrevas a decirlo..." Sentenció.

"Siento esto" Ella de nuevo cubrió el hombro, abotonando el de su cuello "Pero acabas de perderte una lección. Supongo Kurama si tomó nota, así que a él has de preguntarle de lo que hablamos ¿De acuerdo?"

"Ah claro... ¿De que pudo haber sido tal charla? Hn.. Pues no me interesa, realmente."

Pudo librarse de Kurama, y una mirada fastidiada.

"Dejame, quiero ponerme algo encima ¿Puedo hacerlo sin que estés sobre de mi todo el tiempo?"

"Esto... ¿Saben que? Es una discusión fuera de mi interés... así que Me retiro." Nemesis les dio la vuelta chasqueando los dedos para que desde afuera, abrieren el paso.

Antes de retirarse solo asomando un tanto el rostro, invitó.

"Les espero fuera, en los jardines traseros. Tenemos asuntos por discutir y cosas que debo adiestrar." Dejaría que el pelirrojo arreglare las cosas...

Ya que si ella y Hiei intentaren razonar, esto terminaría en guerra.

Kurama le asintió discretamente. Para luego centrarse en la espalda de Hiei, ya que era todo lo que este le permitía ver. La puerta cerrada. Ambos solos de nuevo.

Al fin, pareció encontrar algo que ponerse.

Entre manos traía ropa negra, totalmente contrario al demente de Kurama. Anduvo hasta poder alejarse de él y arrojar eso a la cama.

"Vaya, ese tono te queda bien..." Patético, como intentaba sacarse tema para cortar esta incomodidad de pronto hecha entre Hiei y él.

"No me interesa eso"

Sabía bien que esto no le estaba poniendo de buen humor.

Pero cualquier palabra a lugar de parte de Kurama, solo podría empeorar las cosas.

"En estos casos solo me dejas un camino, Hiei..."

En pasos suaves, detrás de el vástago de cabello negro fue, abrazándole sutilmente. Este forcejeó un poco, no queriendo por ahora dejarse llevar del fastidioso Kurama. Pero a cambio de eso, mas fuerza en el toque de parte del pelirrojo.

Que fue mas lejos.

Que metiendo sus lánguidas manos entre la bata estaba, mojando estas con el agua aun presente en Hiei. Paseando inocentemente en su torso, mientras inclinaba el rostro hacia Hiei, besando su mejilla derecha.

"Perdona..." Murmuro, acariciando el mentón del pequeño sujeto.

"No me vengas con cosas así..."

Aun de voz molesta, pero, no forcejeando tanto ya para librarse de él.

"Solo quiero dejar algo en claro, Hiei"

¿Algo claro?

Nada en Kurama podía ser claro.

Pero de palabras no se hizo ese blasfemo, mas bien de acciones.

Tiernamente tomó su mentón pequeño, y elevado y ladeando el rostro de Hiei.

Un tierno, efímero beso el sus labios delgados.

Esto le perdía... Lo detestaba, pero nada para evitarlo podía hacer.

Perdía en la sensación que producía, en el sabor de su boca, en recuerdos todos importantes de todas las demás ocasiones en que esto acontecía entre los dos.

Paralizándole.

Contento, triunfante, Kurama se separó de él. Sonriéndole de aquel modo, que solo hacía si se trataba de Hiei.

"Espero que eso deje claro mi punto"

Extraño sujeto, solo alardeaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

El si se tomó la consideración de abrirla personalmente, por que entre tiempo hacia en esa trivial acción, atraía a Hiei con una mirada.

"Te veo fuera"

Incluso el como cerraba la puerta tras él, mantenía en delirio a Hiei.

"Solo tal vez... Entendí el mensaje"

Y solo quizá... estaba siendo un poco paranoico.

Sonrió, mientras la idea de vestirse pronto e ir tras su especial compañero surcaba su mente distraída por el beso de hacía segundos.

Fuera esperando una mujer, rumbo a ella, el pelirrojo que paseaba a calmo paso.

Todo vástago alumbrándose por la luz de la luna plateada. Que a jóvenes horas de la noche, en lo alto del cielo aguardaba, casi sabiendo que debía perdurar tanto como pudiere.

Porque.

Nuevos seres iniciarían adiestramiento.

-------------------

Hn...

_Solo Hn ¬¬_

_Lo siento, pero no ando de buen humor hoy... Hn. Perdí lo que restaba de respeto hacia... gente –Idiota- Pero eso no es algo por lo que deba de desquitarme con otros –Mi ideología, lástima k otros no puedan entenderla ¬¬- Como sea. Me saca de malestares el estar aki. _

_Maggie. D : OH, no tienes idea de cómo me alegra verte aki, Master. Y k pienses así de mi es igual de bueno. Pero creo k me esta entrando lo cursi. XD Alabada seas, a mi ver así es. Advierto, puede k nos pasemos largo tiempo entre lo k hago te enteres de todo lo k me importas. Pero aun ando cursi ¬¬ ... Hn... dios ojalá y no me diera esa enfermedad de 14 de Febrero a mi . XX._

_Miko-chan014: Kurama y yo es solo un sueño UU Le amo tanto k no me permitiría un segundo a su lado. Pero ok, eso es hablar de más. Ah pues la Camarilla ¬¬… esos dementes XD Pero en lo referente al trato…. ¬¬ Me estas haciendo dudar ….._

_Andrómeda Black: Oye Kurama no tiene adjetivos es…. Dios es … él! Pero esto no es clase de español pa poderme a ponerle de estas cosas de adjetivos. XD Gracias, niña k me animes es un … lindo gesto (Kawaii es de kurama n.n) Oh…. Y ya sabes, joderé aki tan seguido como pueda. _

_Rockergirl- Sk: Oh tu solo no me peles con eso de cuidar vida, es parte de mi lenguaje extraño de demonio anormal. De verdad k si te gusto, y si te dio a investigar, me pone de 'Mi vida tiene un sentido' Lo k me lleva.. UU Lo se, el vampirismo no siempre es bien visto –Iglesia y amigos- Pero ok, con que a ti te guste, eso basta. Gracias, de verdad k aki estaré subiendo tanto como pueda. _

_Maleable-sama: ¬¬ Ese no es tu apodo… pero ok. Déjale así. Lo hago, lo hago ¬¬ …. Pero no kiero k me jodas mas en el Rol. _

_Como kiere k fuere, esto es gracias a la gente k le pone tiempo a leer esta cosa. Por k de lo contrario ¬¬ Tal vez, conociendo como soy de demente, le habría dejado hace tiempo XD_

_15 de Febrero ¬¬…. Y yo aun vivo. _

_Cosas, kejas o etc…. hiei5... _


	6. Diablerie Razón de razones

Debe saberse, cada día me enamoro mas de ese Youkai Negro, y del Kitsune Aquel... Hn de Quien mas lo voy a hacer? Soy Realmente extraña, casi tanto como obsesionada de ellos. Lo Replanteo, si aun vivo y respiro es por ellos, si aun siento algo es por ellos... Y si aun encuentro palabras para expresar mi sentir es por Kurama y Hiei

_Pero ya he dicho cosas k no venían al tema ¬¬ Mejor continuo. –K han pasado siglos desde que lo hice-_

-----------------------------------------------

**Capitulo Seis: Diablerie. Razón de razones.**

"Así que ... ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado"

"Mas vale que nada extraño, estoy cansado"

Noche en alto, avanzada ya.

Y ella estaba molesta, por todo el tiempo que habían perdido en teatritos sin sentido. Nemesis señaló a Hiei, importándole poco si eso molestaba al bajo vástago.

Odiaba que le señalaren así.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos quieres de mi?" Si lo que ella tenia planeado era iniciar adiestramiento, mierda, por explicar este debería empezar, no solo molestar como lo estaba haciendo ya.

"Dime ¿Imaginas de lo que consistirá el adiestramiento?"

"Realmente no" Contento indiferente, desviando la mirada.

Y Kurama rió un poco, adorando en todo segundo a Hiei. Ella de un momento a otro, tomó una actitud sumamente molesta... una tutora terrible. En cuanto de la sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo notó, a este se dirigió.

"Y tu... ¿Alguna idea del porque deben dominar las disciplinas del Clan?"

"Dijiste que motivos de seguridad..." Devolvió, seriamente "Pero, ahora que indagaremos en eso... ¿De que o quienes es que debemos cuidarnos?"

"Es verdad, llevo escuchando de aquel 'Sabbat' Un buen rato, pero realmente, no se que es lo que pretendan"

"Ellos..." Nemesis suspiró bajo, a la par que tomaba lugar en la fuente a sus espaldas, descansando un poco en esta "Sabbat, no he planteado exactamente lo que este molesto grupo son... Y el porque quiero verles protegidos"

"Puedes decirlo ahora, trataré de escucharte"

Tanto como pudiere claro, ya que todo de lo que ella hablaba, no terminaba de captar su total atención.. No cuando ese demente de Kurama se encontraba cerca. Y pensando justo en eso, Hiei paró a su lado, discreto como siempre, deleitándose con el aroma que el pelirrojo despedía.

Dos vástagos observándole atentamente, esperando ella iniciare con la charla, lección o como fuere a calificar estas acciones.

Solo querían entenderle de una buena vez.

"La Camarilla ..." Ella habló, mientras con una vara cercana que ahora entre manos traía ahora jugaba con en agua dentro de la fuente, y hacía círculos en ella cuando pegaba contra esta "... Como tal, la vieron ya, les aceptaron ..."

"No olvides aquel tremendo gesto generoso, de perdonarnos la vida..." Comento irritado Hiei, de nuevo recordando el juicio anterior.

Ese que solo decidiría si eran eliminados o no.

"Hiei este no es momento para eso." Le reclamó Kurama, o mas bien recomendó. Si Hiei se la pasaba en estresado estado, la idea no le era grata.

"Como quieras verle, y dime ¿Consideran salvaje a la Camarilla?"

Ellos dos se miraron desconcertados ¿Qué mas le daba a ella como le vieren? Para bien o mal, lo que opinaren de esta pasaba a segundo termino.

Además de que, después de la Bienvenida que estos les dieron la respuesta era algo obvia...

"Hn... Pienso que son arrogantes"

"Y creídos... Selectivos y hasta algo extravagantes, pero, a pesar de eso, bárbaros o salvajes no... en lo absoluto" Cualquiera con un gusto tan refinado en cuando a decoración de interiores y exteriores, en lo mínimo podría ser salvaje.

"Pero di de una vez, que es lo que tiene que ver todo esto con el 'Adiestramiento' tal que dices"

"En realidad ¿Qué mejor defensa que el conocimiento? El ignorante perece por lo general. Y yo, mas que solo poderío quiero en todo sentido, estén perfectamente entrenados"

"Palabrería y mas de ella... ¿Qué no puedes, por una vez, hablar claro?"

¿Algo terca su actitud? No, mas bien esa exasperante mujer... o cual fuere el adjetivo con el que le agradare que se refirieren a ella. Además de que, había algo en ella... que no terminaba de descubrir... Esta actitud... Este aparente desinteresado sentimiento de protección hacia ellos.

Como confiar... en un enigma como ella...

Que en medio de gestos secos, apenas y una sonrisa lucía. Y que detrás de ésta, por mas que indagare y analizare, nada mas profundo observaba. Solo frialdad añeja, y asuntos escondidos inclusive de la vista sobrenatural de la que ahora se hacía.

Hiei soltó un suspiro, pasando una mano por su rostro expectante, queriendo quitar en algo lo irritado que se encontraba.

"Trato de serlo, Hiei..." Mascullo Nemesis, sin alterar el tono de su voz "Pero se dificulta mas, cuando intervienes de esa manera. ¿Sabes? Deberías ser mas como Kurama... Él es ..."

"No hace falta que termines de decirme, se exactamente lo que pretendías ..." Cortó, no deseando oír nada que ella, quisiere indicar a su acompañante pelirrojo.

Una tontería, de nuevo. Solo eso salía de su boca cuando se refería al bastardo de pelo rojo.

Que estaba este molesto, lo sabía bien por la altanera manera en que cerraba los ojos, queriendo encontrar calma dentro de él mismo.

De vez en vez... Kurama le daba celos.

El como se permitía paso a su interior, el como era que en lugar que para muchos otros sería caótico, éste encontraba calma.

Y Hiei no podía encontrarle en otro lugar que no fuere en Kurama... ¿Dependiente? Claro que si.

Pero ello menos importo, cuando el vastago de verde mirada les hablo.

"Solo continua, Nemesis... Tengo asuntos pendientes" Abriendo lentamente los ojos, mostrando una mirada fría "Después, Hiei y tu podrán pelear cuanto deseen"

Una simple petición... queriendo ser disfrazada de cortes. A veces, ese hombre le sacaba de sus casillas.

"Tenlo por seguro" Ella mascullo, dejando a Hiei en paz. Retomando el punto al que iba "Mas tarde Hiei, es una promesa"

"Hn. Solo una molestia dría yo"

Hacía tiempo que estaba esperando esta charla, sostenerle hasta que un amplio panorama se abriere ante vástagos que anduvieron por tanto tiempo con ojos cerrados. Sintiendo solamente la piel de su compañero. ¿Estaba dándose a filosofar? Ese no era el momento para eso.

Indicó entonces con un movimiento de mano, atención de parte de Hiei y Kurama.

Ellos haciéndose un poco hasta Nemesis. Solo pasos pequeños de distancia.

"Sabbat... ¿Qué idea tienen de ellos?"

"Son agresivos"

"Y por alguna razón... me irritan bastante. El tono de su voz, la manera en que se expresan... el como actúan e incluso el olor en ellos... es muerte"

"Buena observación, hablando por aquello del olor a muerte, Kurama"

Demasiado acertado, para un sujeto que desconoce casi todo respecto al ser un descendiente de Cain. Que se paseó durante años sin enterarse de sus debilidades, del riesgo que corrían. Sin reglas, son la Mascarada...

Eso solo le recordaba de todo lo que aun debía hablarles.

"Basándonos en eso... El sabbat. '¿Qué diablos es el sabbat?'se deben estar preguntando, bien... De simple y resumido modo, ellos son la contraparte de la Camarilla."

"Era obvio que no eran aliados, digo" Comento Hiei "Por aquello del ataque de camino aquí." Aun tenía un pequeño sentimiento del mareo que sintió durante la sacudida brusca del trasporte en el que iban.

"Claro, ahí el tema... El sabbat, como tal, esta integrado por asesinos, y vampiros salvajes"

"A diferencia de tu preciada Camarilla ¿no?"

"Eres astuto Kurama... era justo lo que iba a decir, claro, mas adornado pero en esencia esas serian las palabras"

"Solo continúa..."

De meros caprichos estaban llenos estos dos... Pero esta sed de respuestas prontas era buena señal... justo para desempeñar el papel que tenía en mente para ambos.

¿Qué mejor que un asesino despiadado y sediento de respuestas? Ah, pero aun estaba eso, de que no se había convertido en uno como tal...

Aunque ello solo sería cuestión de meses, quizá.

"En si, lo que nosotros, los miembros de la Camarilla buscamos, es sencillo, nada barbárico."

"Ah, en eso arruinas la idea que me había hecho ya" Escrutó el vástago de pelo negro, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Nemesis elevó una ceja, entre entretenida y curiosa.

"¿Se puede saber que imaginabas que deseábamos?"

"¿Qué mas?" Sarcasmo aun, adornando su rostro "Ideas de dominación Mundial, algo así como 'Todos se convertirán en vampiros como nosotros' O alguna idea de esas"

Si era errónea la idea, la culpa era de ellos, al no dejar perfectamente claro lo que pretendían de todo. Y queriéndose hacer los interesantes con sus peleadas leyes, absurdo grupo e inútiles aliados.

Ella le miró fijamente y ni él o Kurama, claramente pudieron leer en sus gestos ¿Rabia? No, demasiado calma para eso ¿Molestia? Podría ser... pero esa forma de torcer los labios... mas que eso parecía una risa.

No... ¡Una burla!

¿De que demonios...? Hiei le miró a un segundo de gritar, pero ella, interrumpió antes de que él hiciere algo.

"Si que eres raro... O mejor dicho, ingenuo, no piensas bien nada ¿verdad? Aun andas de impulsivo, Hiei"

"Como dices...?" Sus puños cerro, y a hacer chocar sus dientes dentro de su boca.

"Ah, Hiei..." Nemesis reía cada vez mas abiertamente, mostrando en algo aquellos colmillos afilados, jamás abandonando elegancia. "Deja de mirarme como si deseares matarme, es que... has de ver oído lo que me dijiste, realmente que fue gracioso"

"Yo no le veo nada de 'Gracioso' A eso"

"No es realmente gracioso... pero si es algo que no creo que se deba pensar, Hiei" De nuevo Kurama, ya mas relajado, tomo la mano de su pequeño acompañante, queriendo que dejare de lastimarse con lo fuerte que oprimía su mano.

Que este solo miraba, el hipnótico movimiento de las manos de su pelirrojo, delicado, sutil, suave movimiento de este, deshaciendo de estrés o molestias a Hiei. Su palma que abierta totalmente estaba, para que después, el vástago de ojos verdes pasare efímeramente un dedo sobre de esta.

De nuevo, fuera de combate le había botado el demente de Kurama.

Dejó de alardeos, y solo un gruñido ahogado en su boca quedó.

Nemesis pensó... En lo recurrente que era esto entre ambos sujetos. Uno rabiaba, y el otro, a calmarle se daba tarea de hacer.

"A veces me gustaría tener a alguien así..."

"¿Decías?" Habló Kurama, después de distraerse un segundo de Hiei.

Nada. Nada que él deba saber.

"Realmente no... Pero quiero ver..." Levantó su cuerpo cubierto de negro y caminó hasta el alto sujeto de melena roja, elevando una de sus manos por sobre la cintura, dejando que el índice de su dedo se posare en el pecho de éste. "Será mejor que se lo expliques tu, no quiero hacerle enojar mas de lo que ya esta"

"¿Qué le diga que?" Nervioso, miraba a su compañero, desde su altura superior, apreciando una mueca molesta en Hiei.

Y que a pesar de eso, ya no estaba al borde del colapso... Y saber que él el era la razón del porque no intentaba pelear mas, era que le había relajado, por poco que esto fuere... Arrancó una sonrisa de su rostro pálido.

"¿Qué? Hombre, el porque es que la idea que tenía es una blasfemia... mas que nada, un imposible, una tontería algo que a ningún vástago le conviene. Una reverenda tonterí..." Sus palabras cortadas, por Kurama.

Que se había dado el derecho de callarle, colocando una de sus manos en su movida boca, realmente ocupada cuando de molestar a Hiei se trataba.

"Vale, creo que dejaste claro el punto..." Con su mirada a ella le hablaba, estaba seguro que ella lo entendía.

Que dejare a Hiei es paz. Que parara de molestias infantiles.

Además del libre paso que había dejado a que ella indagare en su mente. Y que decía en tono molesto... Que si insistía es esto por mas tiempo, iba a hacerle arrepentir.

"Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras..." Murmuró, demasiado bajo, solo audible a quien tenía enfrente.

A Kurama, que le miraba asesinamente.

"Un día... pero por ahora..." Volvió lentamente la mirada a Hiei, cambiando drásticamente de nuevo el sentimiento que expresaba.

De total molestia, a absoluta calma. Para Hiei y nadie mas.

"Te diré lo que pienso..." Solo se dirigía a Hiei, aunque él, pretendía no estar interesado en lo que saliere del demente aquel. "No creo que ningún vástago en cinco sentidos, pueda siquiera en el peor de los casos, imaginar en hacer a todo mortal un vampiro como tal."

"¿Y por que piensas eso, Kurama?" Ella se entrometió, fingiendo total despiste.

Mas burla a Hiei.

Aunque este, ya no notaba la presencia de ella.

Ahora, solo veía a Kurama, escuchaba y sentía a su amante de cabello rojo. A nada ni nadie mas.

"Porque a menos que deseen morirse de hambre, olvidaría eso"

"Vaya... lo entendiste a la primera... Te felicito... Kurama" ¿Qué con ella? ¿Por qué este afán de llamarle Shuichi? Ciertamente se oye mas... lindo, y ella pensaba, que ese nombre le quedaba aun mejor que ese otro con el cual insistía a que le llamaren.

Tal vez después, se de a la tarea de enterarse del porque de este trauma de parte del sujeto aquel.

Observó unos segundos a Hiei, pareciere que aquellos ojos rojos iluminaren al ver de lleno el rostro de su pelirrojo. Aunque obviamente la idea nada grata.

"Es bastante de indagaciones, para eso tendremos otra noche ..." Seguro, de que ya estarían impacientes por terminar este asunto... y retirarse ambos a su habitación...

Pobres de esos ilusos. La noche aun era niña, y no pretendía desperdiciarle.

"Decía que no es una barbaridad lo que nosotros, los miembros de la Camarilla esperamos... ¿qué de malo es, desear control sobre las actividades humanas? Política, finanzas y todo ese teatro del que los mortales se han hecho a través de los siglos"

Solo un pasatiempo... en la eternidad a la que se enfrentarían. Un juego y nada mas que eso.

"¿O es acaso, que le ven algo de malo a eso?" Cuestionó de nuevo. Convencida de sus palabras.

Una tontería, ciertamente. Solo un juego que les distraía en esta eterna vida. ¿Y que era esto? ¿Una partida entre Camarilla y Sabbat?

"Juego de tontos..." Mascullo Hiei, dándole una mirada enferma. A ella, a su clan y a su ver desviado de entretenimiento "¿Es a eso que compiten tu y tus subordinados con el dichoso Sabbat?"

"A dominar a los humanos..." No era que le encontrare aburrido o malvado. Solo, algo desquiciado. Fuera de la idea que pudiere haber tenido antes "De verdad... deben estar hartos de aburrimiento"

¿Si lo que deseaban era una guerra, porque no declararla y ya?

"Estúpido... realmente lo es." Hablaba mas el negro vástago, irritado "Para que escudarse tras esa idea. Si lo que desean es pelea... solo deja claro eso y ya."

No tenía nada de interesante, pretender control sobre el mundo mortal.

Pero ella a sus palabras no reaccionaba. Solo oía atentamente cada una de ellas. Y lo alejadas que eran de la realidad.

"Y ¿Supones como que el Sabbat busca exactamente lo mismo?" Sus pasos firmes, rumbo a ese par, mirándoles a ambos, difícil saber a quien de ellos se dirigía. "¿Acaso lo dije? No lo entienden... no lo harían hasta verles actuar... hasta verles cazar a un humano. O ser perseguidos por ellos... ¿Todo para que? ¿Por qué cazar a otro descendiente de Cain? Te preguntarás el porque... y no entenderás nada, hasta no verte en el suelo, masacrado... y sin una gota de sangre dentro de tu cuerpo, ya agonizante... Eso, es a lo que le llamo barbárico... a lo que le denomino terrible. Si me preguntan, una blasfemia... Sin embargo, a un miembro del Sabbat, le es tan común..."

Nada de eso aun era claro, pero aquella idea... Solo hizo de temor llenar sus cuerpos. ¿Miedo a que..?

"Es lo mas lindo en ustedes dos..." Murmuró ella, dejando en algo lo amenazador de sus palabras, indagando de nuevo en su mente "... Lo inocente de su condición respecto a la situación a la que enfrentan."

"Solo... dilo de una vez..." Palabras entrecortadas, de la boca Hiei.

"¿Decir? Supuse que habrían ya de hacerlo deducido... por mero instinto... Aunque creo que es esperar demasiado, de vástagos inexpertos como ustedes dos."

Pero como negarse a ellos... A pesar de las molestias que ocasionaban.

Y ciertamente, tampoco quería oír una idea herrada de nuevo, ya fuere de parte de Hiei, o del mismo Kurama.

"Ya. Sabbat..." Explicaba, a la par que les indicaba a seguirle un poco.

Ellos dudaron un segundo. Mirando uno al otro expectantes... ¿A que venía este temor? Tal vez solo se enterarían... yendo tras ella. Cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, no pisando de nuevo donde ella ya había pasado. Ese, un actuar inconsciente.

"... Ciertamente, un grupo reducido, en cuanto a integrantes se refiere, pero eso no les hace menos efectivos... menos temibles" Hablaba Nemesis, pareciendo ir a ningún lado en especial. "Clanes... Diría yo unos terribles los que conforman esta secta"

"Hn... hasta que pretendes hablarnos de ello" Había estado esperando esta platica, el que diablos era aquello a lo que tanto le temían ella y los demás miembros de la proclamada Camarilla.

E intentar saber algo mas respecto a aquello de Clanes...

"Me decías... que eran barbáricos" El pelirrojo, de calmada voz preguntó "¿Es por la naturaleza del Clan al que pertenecen?"

Demasiado acertado, para un inexperto, pensó ella, volviéndole un segundo la mirada.

Shuichi realmente era astuto.

"En verdad, si. Siendo el Sabbat integrado en gran parte por vástagos de 'Lasombra' Cuya arrogancia y prepotencia les vuelve temibles. 'Tzimice' Me asombra lo despiadados que son, y peor aún que piensen es su derecho el proceder así. Y claro, uno que otro infeliz, renegados de la Camarilla..."

"¿Es por eso que les odias tanto?" Hiei, olvidando pronto la molestia que la presencia de ella le producía "Por que algunos de tus preciados camaradas, cambiaron de secta. Has de sentirte decepcionada"

Una burla.

Eso merecía, por confiar en seres así.

"Pues..." Ella pareció meditarlo, pero no muy seriamente "..No, realmente no. Si es el camino que tomaron, no es nada que a mi me interese."

"Entonces... ¿Por qué es que les temen?"

"Kurama, yo no les temo. Es solo indignación... A la violación mas grande para un Cainita, al hecho de incluso ser tratados como... mortales. Además... tampoco me es agradable la idea de solo matar humanos por que si... exterminarles como quieran... y verles como ganado y nada mas."

"De nada sirve que pretendas que eso te interesa." Cortó Hiei sus palabras. "Mira que me enferman. Tal tez tu y tu secta sean menos bestiales que ellos, pero no es demasiada la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros"

De cualquier modo, todos eran iguales.

Al menos aquellos otros eran directos en sus intenciones. Ni pretendían superioridad 'jugando' con los mortales, a manipularles la vida. Y solo se expresaban del modo mas puro y sincero que el conocía.

El exterminio.

"Eso es verdad, solo en ese aspecto, Hiei..." Murmuró, extrañamente pasiva. "Solo en ese sentido. Y puede que no habría tantos problemas entre ellos y nosotros... Claro, si solo se tratare del asunto del como tratar a los mortales."

"Dices eso, por el otro punto que no has tratado..." Quería entenderle, saber del porque de este miedo aparentemente infundado "Di lo que resta de este asunto"

"Veremos si les da exactamente igual, Kurama"

Aceleró ella al doble la velocidad de su andar. ¿Sintiendo ambos la necesidad de andar tras de ella?

"Otra.. orden..." De aquellas que no se citaban por medio de palabras, sino de sentir, un poderío sensorial que a eso orillaba a ese par.

Estaba mas que harto de acatarse a ordenes de ella o de los otros vampiros. Y esto solo se hacía mas molesto, mas intrincado.

"Fue una mala idea venir hasta este lugar."

Nemesis les llevó retirado del lugar donde hacía nada que conversaban. Tras los abetos, ahí, sobre la colina que detrás tenía una luna pálida alumbrando alrededor... Una alta torre, negra como la noche y vieja como suponían la edad de ella.

¿Qué era este lugar?

Olía mal... a sangre. Repulsivo por primera vez ese aroma.

"Y viene de dentro de esa torre vieja"

"Es solo donde mantenemos a los condenados a muerte, solo a algunos..." Los que deben pagar antes una condena, previo castigo a la muerte final. Y que a ese par de vástagos, serviría como lección "Kurama, Hiei, por favor, traten de ignorar la pestilencia de olor... Necesito que me sigan dentro"

"Como si tuviéremos otra opción..."

"Es... desconcertante el olor ..." Demasiado para su olfato agudo. El pelirrojo entre buscó entre sus ropas blancas, encontrando un par de pañuelos de misma tonalidad.

Que ofreció uno de esos a Hiei, tapando su nariz con el otro. ¿Qué con él? Patético y exagerado compañero del que se había hecho.

"No lo quiero" Golpeó su mano, y el ofrecimiento de pañuelo con seguridad "Se supone que ando de adiestramiento, no quiero de esas... cosas..."

A pesar de que el olor pestilente mareaba intensamente. Pero mas grande su orgullo. ¿Dejarse ver con eso en su rostro? Hn... jamás.

Kurama ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Ya que eso, implicaría hacerse de algo de esa atmósfera pestilente que se hacía ahí. Tapando discretamente su nariz.

Nemesis fue hasta puertas, tocando suavemente con un ritmo particular.

"Diga..." Habló, uno de esos vástagos desde dentro del recinto viejo.

"Soy yo, cretino, abre, que tengo algo que hacer."

El tipo dentro del lugar, restó callado. Pareciere que lo pensara. ¿Por qué todos los miembros que ella trataba tenían que ser tan extraños?

"Y es ya, bastardo"

"No puedo hacerlo, hasta que usted, Nemesis..." Su hablar, audible como una burla " Me explique para que, es que trae a vampiros no autorizados a este lugar"

"Escoria... solo abre la maldita puerta, o te juro que te la tiro encima..."

Pareciere otra persona. Hablaba con exasperación que ellos hasta ahora no habían visto en ella. Y rechinaba los dientes, se contenía de furia.

"Oye, Hiei..." Murmuró el pelirrojo, aun no deseando tomar mucho aire "¿Le habías visto así de irritada antes?"

"Hn... Quien quiera que este dentro solo nos está haciendo perder el tiempo" Por no decir que les mantenía en este sitio pestilente.

"Te lo repito de nuevo... A quien traiga o no, queda fuera de tu jurisdicción. Si digo que pasan es por que pasan... ¿Qué? ¿Quieres una mejor explicación que esa?"

Después de todo, ella siempre estaba expectante de una batalla y si contra él era... mejor.

"De seguro de nuevo fuiste a imponer un capricho ante la camarilla..."

Audible desde afuera, como abría las cerraduras, una tras otras, hasta ahora, ambos vástagos, pudieron contar siete de ellas.

Un hombre, o la forma de este. Cubierto de negro ropaje que cubría su rostro. E incluso, el acento de su voz ya no distorsionado por el eco, se oía terriblemente desafinado.

Se acomodó mas la capucha negra que traía y se cruzó de brazos frente a ellos.

"Pasa, pero si estos dos niños lindos son atacados dentro, ni imagines que iré a ayudarles." Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de un par de inexpertos niños bonitos de Toreador.

"¿Y dejar que vean ese aspecto que tienes? Estas mal, no deseo traumatizarlos de porvida"

El vástago de mirada verde, intentaba no respirar mas de la cuenta. Repulsivo aroma, terrible voz... ¿Qué era este sujeto? Tal vez de los tres que estaban a puertas, el fuere el mas afectado de la peste respirable, y eso le hacía un sentimiento molesto ¿Si Hiei andaba sin pañuelo por que él no? Dio una mirada rápida a Hiei, entre Nemesis y el custodio de la puerta se retaban mutuamente.

Estaba de pie, claro. Pero algo mas que eso. La expresión en su rostro asqueada, molesta... cubriéndose su pequeña nariz con la manga de su atuendo.

"¿Qué tienes, Hiei?" Preguntó Kurama, inclinándose un poco hacía este.

"Apesta"

"Eso lo se... Pero no es mas que sangre..." Ignorando le porque de asco a ella. Pero decidido a quitarse esa pañoleta de su rostro.

Si Hiei iba a andar así, el no iba a parecer un débil ante él.

"Yo diría que te quedares con eso, Kurama"

"Déjalo, estaré bien..." Apenas terminó de decir eso, altanero y seguro de sí. Vástago inocente, hasta cierto punto.

Claro que olía mal.

Pero solo insoportable hecho, solo repugnante totalmente, cuando de un segundo a otro, un nuevo olor percibió.

"¿Kura... ma?" Se había atrevido a quitarse eso de encima... mala idea.

El pelirrojo le miró angustiado, una expresión como nunca había visto en su rostro pálido.

"Te dije que no te quitaras eso" Él mismo estaba desesperado de aquella pestilencia. Y conociendo a Kurama y la arrogancia de su olfato... Esto bien podría noquearle.

"Hiei... este tipo... se ha metido en una cloaca..."

"Ahora lo sabes, Kurama" Ella dejó al tipo en la puerta, y miró compareciente a su vástago favorito. "Solo estos sujetos se andan en alcantarillas. Anden, pasen, es mejor para ustedes y para mi alejarnos cuanto se pueda de Sukkar"

"E igual para mi... ni soporto a ustedes los degenerados, paseándose y luciendo 'Encantadores' Bestias vanidosas.."

Quien demonios soportaba a los Toreadores... Tal vez solo los Ventrue. Pero ellos eran un asunto diferente.

Quitándose de en medio, Sukkar, el sujeto de la túnica negra sobre él. Sofocándose entre su propia pestilencia... Fue hasta una esquina al lado de la puerta vieja, y se acomodó ahí.

"Anda, vamos, Kurama... No tienes muy buen aspecto..."

El pelirrojo no articuló ni una palabra mas. Guardando su aliento. Nemesis le tomó de la muñeca, y a Hiei un gesto de que dentro a ella le siguiere.

"Que confianza te haces, mujer..." Mascullo, tras ella andando, hasta alejarse del sitio por donde entraron.

Y ella aun no soltaba a Kurama.

¿Qué de nuevo paranoico? Ella podía imaginar lo que deseare, después de todo... Era parte de su naturaleza excéntrica. ¿Qué demonios pretendía no soltando a su... compañero?

Ella les guiaba por un corredor negro, resbaloso a veces. Y extrañamente, su andar lento se había tornado.

Y Hiei miraba como sostenía suavemente la muñeca de Kurama... También esperaba a que desapareciere en algo aquel olor a alcantarilla.

"Es ya bastante" Casi gruñó cuando lo dijo "La peste aquella ha desaparecido..."

Entre líneas, que ella lo entendiere. Que le soltara ya. Que si esta excusa se la había sacado del sujeto aquel y su pestilencia, esta ya se había quedado atrás y por tanto, también el tiempo de ella.

"Puede ser..." Hiei realmente era molesto. ¿Interrumpirle así? "Justo iba a dejar esto..." Mostró discretamente la muñeca de Kurama, que aunque respiraba un poco mas relajado, aun aturdido del sujeto que se quedó atrás.

Soltó suavemente al pelirrojo.

"Ya, puedes quedártelo"

"No era lo que quería"

Ella era demasiado molesta, entrometida. Por no decir acosadora.

Al fin, tomó una bocanada un poco mas libre... Ya soportando mas la atmósfera. Miró a Hiei, con los ojos clavados en ella. Pero eso lo de menos. Se pasó las manos por su rostro, queriendo quitar la molestia que se cargaba y era tan obvia...

Presencia incluso en su ropa había quedado impregnada. Olor terrible.

"Nemesis..." Llamó Kurama, olfateando sutilmente la manga de su ropa "... Deja esto aquí por hoy... estoy mareado, incluso mi ropa quedó oliendo mal..."

¿Qué con Sukkar? ¿Cuál la necesidad de andarse dentro de una cloaca?

"Y quieres tomar un baño ¿No es así?" Ahora si que no tenía dudas. A estos dos, les hacía falta acoplarse a la no-vida de un cainita. "Siento decirte que no podrás hasta terminar con lo que he venido a mostrarles."

No en vano había tenido que soportar a Sukkar.

"Pero deja... Después yo misma ordenaré preparen un baño aromático para ti..." ¿Para que terminar sus palabras? Claro que para Hiei igual.

"Mierda..." Esto estaba afectándole mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a que ella o Kurama pudieren ver. Mareado, asqueado... además de cansado. "Oye, tu..."

"HM?"

"Dime..." Otro mareo sacudiendo su cuerpo "... Como es posible que... el tipo de ahí afuera..."

"¿Viva en una cloaca?"

"¿Vive? Imaginaba que solo se había caído en una" lo que le haría un completo idiota " O... que había tenido que esconderse en ella..."

"No seas inocente, Kurama..." Rió, sarcástica. "Un Nosferatu como él no se preocupa de cuidar su aspecto o mucho menos. Les encanta vivir en Alcantarillas... Con aquello de ser terriblemente feos..."

"Deberías verte en un espejo antes de hablar de eso" Hiei ya ni siquiera sabía lo que decía.

Solo quería salir de aquí lo antes posible.

"¿Es por eso que le odias tanto?" De nuevo Kurama, como gustaba de indagar el pelirrojo.

"Te diré... Entre un Toreador como yo, y un Nosferatu como él... jamás habrá una buena relación. Odian toda la belleza, y nos odian por la nuestra"

"Un tanto ególatra..."

"No es solo palabrería... Hiei. De hecho... te odió, odió a Kurama y claro está que a mi siempre me detestó"

Y ahí ella de nuevo, ególatra. Una faceta desconocida para ellos dos.

"Entiendo" O solo darle por su lado. De su lugar cotizado nada ni nadie iba a moverle, seguro. Y si así había ella vivido durante siglos, ¿quiénes ellos para cambiar su forma de ver las cosas?

Frente a escaleras llegaron, ella recomendó que no se confiaren demasiado. Si este sitio era custodiado por un bastardo del clan Nosferatu, claro que debía de estar descuidado, mohoso, y jurando lleno de polillas y demás plagas que daban este aspecto abandonado.

Y conforme subían tras ella, ni siquiera deseando apoyarse en el pasamanos, aumentaba la intensidad de la pestilencia de sangre. Con ello el mareo de ambos, y a la par, las quejas ya incontenibles.

"Termina pronto..." ¿Qué no podía al menos aumentar su velocidad? "Si esto continua así... perderé el conocimiento en un rato mas."

"Ya no falta demasiado, no quiero llevarles mas arriba. Solo debo mostrarles lo que debo, no haría falta llevarle con los condenados del último piso"

Después de varios escalones, y metros ya lejos de la planta baja del complejo, el primer piso de este alcanzaron. Y si elevabas mas la mirada, por sobre de este nivel, oscuridad mas. Y susurros, que ni él ni Kurama pudieron interpretar.

"No se queden detrás" No debían, si es que deseaban salir sin un trauma mayor de este lugar. Aunque tampoco iba a alterarles mas de lo que ya estaban ambos.

Solo reprimió un gruñido. Que intentó ocultar aquel miedo que de momento le tomó. Tiró suavemente, de la manga de su pelirrojo compañero. Una vez mas, aplicando mas fuerza cuando este no le presto atención.

"Vamos, Kurama..." Que olvidare ello, que se centrara en lo que ella pedía.

Hn... patético. Ahora él mismo, acatando lo que ella pedía.

Pero eso era lo que le exigía, este sentido de alerta no le dejaba en paz.

"Si, ya ..."

Su verde mirar clavado aun en la altura del sitio. ¿Qué había ahí... que no dejaba apartar la vista? ¿Qué arriba, que inspiraba este temor? Cautelosamente la siguieron, Nemesis paseándose por el piso. Pararon andar frente de una puerta cerrada. Una maldita celda.

"Es dentro" Dijo, nada exaltada. Después de todo, esta era una caminata común para ella "Dentro de aquí. No saben el porque, pero tenemos una bestia encerrada... en toda la extensión de la palabra"

"Es un vampiro mas ¿verdad?" Lo sabía, esta presencia, no era la de un humano o un animal.

"Acertaste, Hiei. En eso eres bueno." Si esta habilidad era cuidada y llevada al máximo, ya tenía asegurado un perro de caza implacable.

"Solo es obviedad"

"Ahora... Quiero un poco de sangre, solo una gota... ¿Algún voluntario?"

Claro que ella no iba a derramar la suya para esto. ¿Y permitir a una bestia como la encerrada siquiera olfatear la suya tan preciada? Jamás pasaría. No pretendía dejar a nadie, verle sangrar. No de nuevo, ya no mas. Esto incluso se estaba haciendo obsesión... Pero eso a nadie le habría de interesar.

Nemesis miró a Kurama y a su insolente compañero. Esperando una respuesta ya.

"Yo no haré tal cosa. En ti no puedo confiar." ¿Para que querría ella una gota de SU sangre? "Entre todo este circo, no puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo"

"Yo lo haré"

"¿Kurama?" ¿Qué pretendía haciéndose el valiente? Hiei le miró exigiendo una buena explicación. Molesto, confundido.

Pero fácil de interpretar su sentir para Nemesis.

El pobre bastardo de cabello negro, preocupado de nada de su Kurama. Que ni deseaba mostrarse así, y escudaba bajo agresividad.

"Es solo una gota de nada, no creo sea demasiado pedir..." Y una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Hiei. Angelical... mas de lo que debería, viniendo de un hijo de Cain. "... ¿Esta bien, Hiei?"

"Te lo aseguro, no le pasará nada a tu querido Kurama"

Ella misma no iba a permitirlo.

Restó callado, mirando entre enfadado y preocupado y desconfiado de todo. A fin de cuentas, quien decidía si lo hacia o no, era el mismo Kurama, y de nada valdrían los 'pero' que él pudiere idear.

Un suspiro, resignado el vástago.

"Has lo que quieras" En respuesta solo recibió el verde de los ojos de Kurama, brillar entre esta penumbra. ¿Eso bastó para callarlo?

Claro que si. Convencerlo. Otra vez alejarle de este estado paranoico.

"Solo una gota, no quiero mas... Quiero atraerlo, y no vendrá amenos que le demos una buena razón"

"Si vale la pena, te daría cuanta pidieras."

"No lo vale... nada de los perros del Sabbat vale... pero es algo que deben ver, con sus propios ojos"

Pidió permiso con la mirada Nemesis, de tomarle la mano para esto. Kurama no lo pensó en nada y dio tras un segundo. Solo un pequeño sentir, cuando ella haciendo uso de una uña abrió una pequeña, diminuta abertura en la piel del dedo índice de Kurama. Y guió a través de loa barrotes en la puerta, que hacían solo para ver dentro de la celda dicha.

Atraerle... Solo hasta donde pudieren verle. Hasta el campo que esa inservible antorcha moribunda alumbraba.

"Solo una gota bastará..." Por aquello, de que debería estar muriendo de sed ya.

Liquido rojo resbalaba por la piel blanca de Kurama... Dejando trayecto de esta y precipitándose al suelo.

"¡Ahora, retírate, Kurama!"

La voz de Hiei gritando, y de lo siguiente que se dio cuenta, que estaba en el suelo, un rasguño en la muñeca y el aliento agitado a mil.

"¿Kurama, estas...?" Mala idea, lo sabía desde un principio, permitió Kurama que Hiei tomare su muñeca, y examinare esta. "No es nada grave... Kurama... te pregunto de nuevo ¿Estas bien?" El rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos, que este miraba a la puerta aquella. Acarició una vez sus labios, y decidió a elevar la vista, cuando a éste consideró fuera de peligro.

Topándose con ella, Nemesis, e iba a gritarle por esto, de la herida en la muñeca de su compañero. De su amante...

Pero asombro ocupó ello, cuando vio lo que ella traía en manos. En efecto si, un vástago... un vampiro.

Este, con aspecto aterrador. Lo que tenia dentro de sangre heló. Y el rojo de sus ojos invadido de asombro, el vástago que ella sostenía, no de piel clara, tonalidad quemada todo sobre su rostro. Y ojos asesinos... dorados y perdidos fácilmente entre colera y deseo. Su cabello enmarañado, él mismo se lo había arrancado.

"Creíste ... ¿Qué iba a dejar que lo tocaras?" Siseaba, clavando los dedos en el cuello. "A Kurama, nadie lo toca... Que te quede claro, escoria..."

"Ou... Dama negra y enamorada, ¿verdad?" El tipo que entre sus manos estaba, burlándose de ella "Le arriesgaste tu, no yo..."

Y se rió de nuevo, elevándose la izquierda mano, uñas asquerosas, mojadas ahora de sangre. La de su ingenuo vampiro pelirrojo.

Pasando primeramente estos, por su nariz.

"... Tiene buen aroma ¿Sabes?... Y es claro que el sabor, es igual."

"No te atrevas..." Amenazó, clavándole mas los dedos en el cuello.

"Vamos... me he estado pudriendo aquí desde ya tiempo ¿No esperabas que enloqueciera por sangre como esta?" El dolor que ella trataba de ejercer en él... simplemente nada sentía. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Justo ahora estaba excitado del tacto de esta sangre, como para interesarle lo que ella hiciere.

Un dedo dentro de su boca, y lo magnifico de una cuanta de sangre al fin corrió de pies a cabeza de él. Y relamió los demás... Cada uno de sus dedos rojos gracias al pelirrojo.

"¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!" Jalaba su cuello, si lo rompía o no, ya no interesaba. "No debiste tocar a mi vástago... Escúchame, iba a tener piedad contigo, iba a matarte dentro de poco... pero, ¿Sabes que? Cambie de opinión..."

Solo lo miraba a él... Y sus ojos grises pasaron de nuevo al rojo. Gracioso, tenia años que no veía ese color en ella. Justo el día en que le encerraron aquí... la ultima vez que aprecio este.

"... Te prometo que te pudrirás aquí... hasta que no quede mas tiempo en el mundo, hasta el fin de los tiempos... Y vendré, eso tenlo por seguro... a hacerte la existencia imposible..." El infierno mismo le haría vivir... después de tocar a su vástago Kurama.

"Déjame vivir... y te prometo que te arrepentirás de este día, dama"

"Yo decido de tu destino, creído insolente..."

"Pero el de Kurama o el mío no." Irrumpió, por primera vez Hiei, levantándose del suelo, ayudando a Kurama a hacerlo. "Se termina aquí, arriesgaste algo que no debías, Nemesis, ya no pienso quedarme ni un segundo mas en este nido de ratas..."

"Y se irán, después de todo esto? Se los pido... solo quiero un momento mas, lo suficiente para hacer hablar a este bastardo..." Este asesino despiadado.

"Mujer... La piel de Kurama, no se está sanando sola..." En pocas palabras, él mismo iba a atender esto. Él mismo iba a curarle.

Y eso sería fuera de este sitio repulsivo.

"Espera un segundo, Hiei..." Solicitó, después de pasar el espasmo aquel.

"Kurama... deja esto así."

"Solo, oiré lo que ella quiere... Después de eso, no tengo intención de quedarme aquí mas tiempo"

A una petición suya no podía negarse, eso estaba claro. Y mucho menos, cuando posaba una mano en su hombro, haciendo una petición como esta... simplemente innegable.

"Hn..."

"Estará bien, Hiei"

"No será demasiado... Yo tampoco, deseo quedarme entre estos bastardos mas tiempo del que debo..."

"Nemesis cuidando de su nuevo vampirito... Te diré que entiendo el porque le cuidas así, rayando en la paranoia."

Es que ese tal Kurama, terrible de hermoso que era.

"Calla de blasfemias, Y diles a ellos... El porque es que te tenemos aquí... El porque es que haces lo que haces, sucio miembro Tzimice"

"Tzimice... Anda, dilo de nuevo... me encanta el nombre de mi Clan, Nemea..."

"¡Y por tu bien, ni se te ocurra de nuevo llamarme así!"

"¿Nemea? Creí que te gustaba el nombre, después de todo... ¿No era así como ÉL te llamaba?"

"Que te calles..." Estaba ya claro, iba a romperle el cuello... Si se estaba atreviendo a jugar con ella, eso jamás lo iba a permitir.

E iba a hacerlo, no dudaría en nada, pero de nuevo, aquel entrometido le detuvo de cuanta rabia tenía retenida. Causante del pasado que le asechaba.

"Quiero oír lo que dirá el Tzimice... Nemesis." Kurama, acercándose a ella "Además, ¿matarle no es hacerle ganar el juego en el que ya te hizo caer?"

Si a quien mantenía dentro ella le llamaba bestial... no podía bajar a tal nivel. Pensamiento fugas por la mente añeja de ella, soltando y presionando menos en cuello de la víctima a la que amenazaba.

"¿Ves?..." Ojos grises clavados en él, que claramente asesinándole estaban " Te acaban de salvar esta lastimera existencia, Karazu..."

"Con que así es como se llama..."

"No te molestes en memorizar su nombre, Kurama... No le volverás a ver jamás."

"Ruega que así sea... niño mimado de Toreador..." Pero iba a ser benévolo con ellos. Y a saciar su sed indagatoria "¿Quieres oírlo? Te diré lo que me pide la dama esta... El porque es que me tienen tras barrotes... porque de todo... El porque es que me dedico a alimentarme de sangre inmortal, y no de humana como lo hacen los demás..."

"Jamás dejé que lo hicieras..." Aclaró Nemesis, haciéndose de nuevo de rabia.

"Mientes... una ves me bastó... y lo volvería a hacer, dejaría seco de nuevo a otro vástago... Bebería cuanta gota de sangre en quien sea... Volvería a adquirir todo ese poder que robe a la par, que terminé con la no-vida de un vampiro de tu clan."

Claro que recordando entre eso... aquel sujeto recordaba grandemente al Kurama del que se hacía acompañar. Comentario que guardó bajo su garganta, solo dejando escapar risas de la idea.

"... Claro, que vale cualquier precio a pagar, cometer Diablerie..."

¿Eso de nuevo..?

"Explica... que es... eso..."

"Explícales, hijo de insolencias... ¡Saca de dudas a mis adiestrados!" Y que fuere justo ahora. Ella ahora, no estaba de muy buen humor.

"Vaya que si no puedes hablar de ciertas cosas..." Rió el bastardo. Buscando sacarse un poco de su asfixiante mano. " Pero supongo que me sacará de aburrimiento hablarles a inocentes como ellos..." Torcidos ojos, que fijaron abrumadoramente en el par, Kurama, y Hiei que aprisionaba la muñeca sangrante del pelirrojo, desafiante, él mismo viéndole con odio y rabia. "Niños bonitos, oídme bien... A falta de poderío, o solo deseo de mas... ¡Es que un cainita cae en el Diablerie! Pese a lo que esta anciana quiera que piensen, no es nada de malo... es solo... supervivencia..."

"¿Supervivencia? No es mas que carnicería"

"Hablaba con ellos, anciana, no contigo..."

"Solo termina... ¿qué exactamente es Diablerie?" Demando Hiei. Deseando apresurar esto tanto como fuere posible.

Tener la sangre de Kurama en las manos... Una impotencia con la que no podía cargar demasiado.

"... Algo que de nuevo haré..." Al ingenuo que de nuevo... le recordó el sabor de la sangre "... Acción incomparable. '¿Qué es diablerie?' Estoy asqueado de esa pregunta. Infantes que repiten una y otra vez... ¡Diablerie es desangrar a un vástago de generación anterior. Dejarle absolutamente seco! ¡Hasta la última gota de esta, el muy miserable morirá! Y el Diabolista, aquel que llevó acabo en acto dicho, bajará la generación a la que originalmente pertenecía... Acercarse a Caín. Y adquirir poderes y habilidades útiles del sujeto al que ha Diablerizado."

Resumidas palabras, si. Tenía que admitirlo a sí. Era excelente en cuando a plantear su propio crimen se refería.

"Y ¿qué les pareció?" Preguntó, cínicamente hablándoles a los pasmados novatos. "Olviden...Tu, dama negra ¿qué te pareció? Lo expliqué claramente, o quedó alguna duda en ellos. ¡Dime tu! Que ellos no articulan palabra alguna"

"Como siempre, terrible que eres"

Al fin se decidió a soltarle el cuello, y este cayó al suelo y tosió, retuvo la sangre que había probado cubriendo su boca sucia.

"Es suficiente hoy... Regresemos"

Ella a ambos incitándoles retirada, llevándoles por la espalda. Que Kurama no apartó la vista de aquella celda putrefacta, y Hiei solo andaba, tomándole la muñeca.

"Vamos, debo ..." No terminando sus palabras Hiei. No había necesidad de hacerlo. Era claro, que debía curarle eso en piel a su amante. "Deja eso atrás, Kurama"

Pero el pelirrojo no habló. Solo asintió mecánicamente, andando ignorando a donde era que iba. Solo podía pensar, en aquella sensación que no pudo borrar.

Miedo, temor, impotencia... todo eso.

Nemesis de tutora, casi de niñera, perdía de nuevo por la escalinata de donde veían. Murmurando cosas, a las cuales solo Hiei contestaba.

Y helo ahí, el vampiro encerrado, entretenido en verles salir de su campo visual.

"El papel de dama protectora no te queda, Nemea..."

Una mujer como ella, simplemente jugaba con sujetos como ese par.

Desfallecido, del aire que le había faltado y de lo excitado del probar una vez mas sangre, dejó desfallecer su cuerpo sobre el suelo de piedra humeda y mohosa. Arrastrándose de nuevo, hasta la esquina de donde le había hecho salir Kurama... Y este mangar que llevaba en sus venas.

Relamió sus labios, aun quedaba sabor a esta.

"Me gustaste, niño mimado de Toreador..."

En mas de un sentido.

"Un placer para mi, y una lástima para ti..."

El día de hoy, recobrado animo había. En esta noche, de nueva voluntad que recargaba energía le había concedió Kurama.

"Que saldré de este encierro... Y te mataré... Beberé y alimentaré de ti... Diablerie habré de cometer con tu cuerpo llamativo."

Saldría de esta cloaca de lugar, saciaría esta nueva sed y regresaría de nuevo a la cede del Sabbat... Llevando entre labios tanto sangre nueva del criado sublime de Nemesis, como una buena historia a contar a los demás miembros de su añorada secta.

"Por eso te estoy agradecido, gentil Kurama."

La espera que le esperaba, bien podría ser larga... Pero, seguramente, esta, valdría la pena.

Semanas, meses, años, décadas o siglos... Lo que fuere a pasar... podría soportarles. Si en mente, mantenía esta vivida imagen.

La de el pelirrojo desangrado asta la muerte.

Encantadora y cautivante ilusión que se encargaría de volver realidad.

--------------------------------------

Y... creo que dejo aquí esto. Siento me e pasado demasiado. Pero es solo un desquite ¬¬... Tenía tiempo que no me paseaba por aquí. Y lo lamento, he andado de mal karma este tiempo creo y de momento todo me vino a cobrar.

_Pero la deuda saldada esta, supongo... Y si no ¿Qué importa? Nada me aleja de lo que quiero. Y después de ver el rostro de Kurama... Todo mal se me pasó. O.O Y hablo enserio. Ah kitsune este... Como me calma verle. Pero ¿estoy divagando de nuevo? ¬¬ Creo k si. Tiempo de no hacer acto de presencia y ya me hago de demasiadas palabras XD_

_Como sea... a lo que venía. _

_Maggie D.: Master que mas puedo decirte? Ya insisto que me haces tu fan cuando escribes, de eso no tengo dudas. Y por ese respeto y admiración que te tengo, es que acepto tus halagos. Vale… de ti acepto todo XD Golpes o lo que desees darme. Aparto especial esto: Gracias a ti, que pude salirme en algo de esa depresión que de momento me dio. Pero ando entrando a terrenos cursis ¬/¬_

_Rockergirl-sk: O.o… Tierno? Vale, creo que ni cuenta me di XD Aki entre nos, te diré algo: Cuando escribo cosas semejantes…. ¬/¬ Me planto en los zapatos de….XD. No. Espero a ver si alguien sabe la respuesta. Como sea, aki mas tarde que temprano ando, pero e fic no morirá. De eso me encargo yo._

_Miko-chan: Vaya son dos los que me dicen que era tierno eso. Tal vez lo sea….en otros asuntos. Perdona pero….. es k no me atrevo a Tokar a kurama kon mis manos negras! No… le amo demasiado XD ¬¬ Mi amor es muy complicado._

_Andrómeda Black: oye oye ¬¬aki kien jode soy yo, así k sakate esas ideas de que eres tu la k jode XD Intento llevar tranquila la vida… pero a veces exploto UU nada k pueda hacer. Pero escribir me saka de molestias, así que puedes apostar que estare actualizando cuanto pueda. Te veo creo._

_Sayume: No debes ni pedirme perdon ¬¬ saben? Es una de las cosas que no me agrada..que se disculpen conmigo… cuando no deben UUPero es otra de mis rarezas creo. Pero pasa… cual sea, si andas al pendiente me haces un bien grande. Espero k se solucione en problema de la maquina XD_

_Y estoy cansada ¬¬ paro ahora, como ya dije…. O.O Me pasé bastante de hojas-_

_Posdata: _

_Ando en un periodo de re-descubrimiento, tal vez por ello sea que la calidad –Si es k un dia tuvo una poka ¬¬- de eske fic es baja…. Lo siento XD_

_Bye bye _


	7. Lazos Fuertes

_Hace unos días, estaba mas que hecho un guiñapo.. y ahora ¿Qué es esto? Supongo que es bienestar ... o un circo de esos. Como sea, demasiadas vueltas a temas que en lo mas mínimo deberían interesar._

_Solo eso, me gusta el mundo del Cainita, me gusta el negro. Adoro el color de la sangre, pero no de todas las personas. _

_Me fascina la noche y lo que en ella encuentro. _

_Pero sobre todas las cosas... amo a Kurama y Hiei. – Que repetitivo resulté ser ¬¬ --_

--------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo siente: Lazos Fuertes. **

Pasó de lo impactante, a lo rutinario.

Poco a poco, haciéndose todo este nuevo mundo oscuro un tanto menos emocionante. Pasaron los siglos, demasiados para detenerse a contarlos. Y así, de un momento a otro, aburrida y cansada de todo terminó.

Del teatro de la Camarilla, de aquello de no morir. Al tiempo de sobra que ahora bastante era, que solo hacia que su mente enferma rondara una idea cual chacal. Y a pensar y llegar a deducciones que dependiendo de su estado emocional cambiaban, casi igual de caprichoso como el clima veraniego.

Pero un día. Solo entre paseaba por calles de una ciudad poco interesante... Que se topó con aquel que había hecho cambiar la rutina de la no-vida.

¿Cómo olvidarse del primer encuentro?

Desde el otro lado del puente sobre el río. Un bastardo humano se atrevió a llamar su atención.

Fuera de aquella apariencia atrayente a primera vista.

La melancolía y la carga que solo un sobrenatural y obsesionado de la belleza podía apreciar. Y pese a todo lo excelso de la vista deprimida de aquel pelirrojo, dejarle en ese estado decadente no pudo. Entonces ella se acercó. Asombrada de si, por primera vez impaciente de verdad ... Solo deseando cruzar palabra alguna con el mortal aquel.

Indagar si podía ¿Qué podía ser lo que tuviere al misterioso aquel así de deprimido?

Y fácil enterada. Simple entrar a leer en la mente del cansado ser. Emocionalmente desecho.

Que si el amor de su vida estaba al filo de la muerte. Que si lo daría todo por él. Que si 'su' Hiei le dejaba solo... no podría soportarlo.

Y dentro de él... el pesar de su esencia solo era mas intenso. Tanto que por primera vez en siglos, sintió de nuevo conmoción. No piedad. No lástima. Solo verdaderas intenciones de sacarle de aquel exceso de tristeza e impotencia.

Hecha una propuesta, que a nadie mas había elevado. A aquel de ojos verdes como ningunos.

Tal vez esa trampa que portaba escondida tras los mechones rojos de su cabello la que le había atrapado aun sin darse cuenta de ello.

Que si ayudaría a su amigo, solo sería en pro de el pelirrojo. Que ella no era ningún enviado divino, un elegido ángel decidido a ayudar a quien fuere solo por el buen obrar.

Simplemente un inmortal. Solo un vástago hijo de Cain.

Que venía a deshacer el capricho de la muerte. Que venía a cumplir el deseo de Kurama.

Y no lo dudó dos veces, tal ves egoísta el como actuaba. Solo un aspecto mas descubierto y ya conocido de la naturaleza humana. Le llevó hasta 'Hiei' ... le pidió le ayudase. Que le dejara fuera del alcance de un dios prepotente y caprichoso.

Y fue entonces, que no solo simpatía y aprecio sintió de Kurama.

Incluso el Hiei aquel. Igual de angustiado y temeroso.

No de la muerte, sino del separarse de 'su' Kurama.

Ellos dos, aquel par de mortales. ¿Cómo pudieron despertar tal interés en ella? Que había perdido ya toda capacidad de sentir. Alejarle mas del camino de la bestia, solo centrarle mas en el ser que era. Un vampiro, de la índole mas intrincada de todos los Clanes. Haciendo al Toreador buscador de la belleza que ella era despertar de nuevo.

Y lo hizo, por placer, por convicción... por cuenta propia.

Cumplir del deseo de aquellos dos.

Darles lo suficiente, para en inmortales convertirse.

La sangre que dentro de ella estaba, diluida en esa misma aquella de Cain mismo. Portando sangre de un Maldito. Haciéndose de la misma maldición de este y todos los demás que compartían la misma.

Ambos nuevos condenados, aquello lo tomaron como bendición.

Y de igual fortuito modo, dejarles en paz de su presencia. Demasiado el sentimiento de Romanticismo que tenía. Que deseaba perpetuar.

Experimentar.

Solo creer que en medio del apartado del Cainita, podía aun florecer un amor puro y sin intereses. Saber si aun era posible, que un inmortal pudiere amar.

Simplemente satisfacción aquella del imaginar hacer perpetuar cariño verdadero.

Y durante mas tiempo desapareció de sus existencias. Ya no calificables como vida. Hiei y Kurama... a veces pensaba en ellos. En momentos casi todos al ver vástagos traicionarse entre si. '¿Cómo estarán aquellos dos?' '¿Aun juntos?' 'Aun... juntos?'

Podía casi asegurarlo. En esa atmósfera, solo respirable para inmortales ... De alguna dirección desconocida, que venía un ajeno sentimiento. Uno de cariño. De estima y aprecio. Uno tan simple si, pero de igual modo difícil de definir. Puesto que, era algo que rara vez puede verse entre la oscuridad como esta.

Amor... de seguro era eso.

Y así debería haber sido... Así deberían de haberse quedado. Nadie, ni ella misma interferir en esa calma y bienestar que pocos sentían.

Pero los tiempos cambian, y a veces de eso se daba ella cuenta. Cuando decidía prestar atención a todo su alrededor.

Cierta vez, a echar un vistazo a su realidad se dignó.

No encontró los mínimos problemas que solían ser. Ni la solución pronta que siempre daban a ellos.

Esto pintaba aspecto de guerra. Inmortales contra Inmortales. Guerra librada entre las sombras de la noche en la que se paseaban.

Sabbat, claro, nunca un grupo desapercibido. Y nunca calmos. Pero en esos días, algo entre ellos estaba cambiando. O simplemente ignorando ya.

Y a cazar sobrenaturales se dieron a si mismos derecho de hacer. A vástagos nuevos, a vástagos débiles. Incluso ella y dos mas, como cabecillas de la Camarilla, resultaron atacados. ¿Dónde quedó el respeto a la sangre noble de Cain¿Dónde la etiqueta de la que un vampiro se enorgullece en cargar? Solo sed de poder, eso es todo.

Alimentarse de la sangre de un igual. Bajar en numero de su generación. Acercarse a Cain. Robar la sangre que alguien mas dio la oportunidad de guardar dentro de si.

Y el Diablerie de rumor a un peligro real fue que paso.

¿Qué mas podría haber hecho ella? Y los protegidos de las Cabecillas en la Camarilla a rígido entrenamiento sometieron. Con escoltas algunos otros tenían la oportunidad de andar. Todos ellos vástagos fieles, nobles orgullosos. Solo elegidos vástagos Assamites. ¿Algún Clan mas fiel que este?

El miedo que infundió el Sabbat corrió por todos los vástagos.

¿Y que mas podía hacer ella? A irrumpir en su calma... a alertarles a aquellos dos que de momento, había estimado mas que a nada. Hiei y Kurama. Que debían ser alertados del peligro que corrían.

No podía. Era difícil. Mas que nada, sintiendo que algo de su intromisión arbitraria de nuevo en sus vidas no seria mas que una grosería. Pero nada mas podía hacer ya... ellos habían aceptado todo lo que la no-vida representa. Lo que pide a cambio. Y las consecuencias de esa decisión.

Y ella misma no permitiría dejarles andar solos con un peligro como este. Siendo ellos, presa mas que fácil para expertos del Sabbat.

De nuevo frente a ellos se presento, acompañada ya de un viejo escolta y amigo. Assamita de nombre Shigure.

Una alegría verles de nuevo, imaginar que no se había ella equivocado en depositar poca esperanza en el amor que entre ellos había.

Una pena traer solo malas noticias. Que sus muy patéticas y valiosas existencias corrían gran riesgo. Que muy probablemente, no sobrevivirían demasiado si la situación actual no mutaba en nada.

Fue entonces que oportunidad tuvo, de conocer mas a fondo a ambos vástagos. Que podían ser caprichosos, pero no creídos. Serían tercos, pero no desprevenidos. Serian distraídos aunque nada estúpidos. Y cada una de estas facetas en ellos solo mas atrayentes.

Y mejor conocidas, mas interesantes.

Durante un tiempo antes de llevarles ante la Camarilla, un tiempo antes de someterles ella misma a entrenamiento, pidió a Shigure cuidar de ellos, examinarles. Conocerles y reportarle a ella lo que en ellos notare.

Aquella noche, unas horas antes del arribo de Kurama y Hiei, el Assamite se presentó ante ella. Solo diciendo pocas palabras 'Demasiadas distracciones entre ellos. Mucho amorío que considero solo trunca sus habilidades naturales. Si dejaren eso de lado, soldados estupendos serian'

Hoy día, aun esas palabras a veces pasaban por su mente.

Cuando solo se sentaba a verles practicar. Cuando solo se sentaba a verles entrenar.

Hiei, el primero en elevar queja ente todo método que ella pretendiera usar, avanzado demasiado en unos pocos meses estando a su lado. Su temperamento frío, tajante. También muy cambiante. ¿En que situaciones? Solo tratándose de su Kurama. Aun Nemesis recordaba, aquel día que a ver un prisionero les llevó. Y el atrevimiento del perro aquel, de dañar a su vástago pelirrojo. La rabia de Hiei hacia ella. Del como es que permitió tal cosa. Y mirando de nuevo a Kurama... una preocupación que rara vez en cualquier otro vampiro solía ver.

Ese sujeto, estaba enamorado. Lo aseguraba fácilmente.

De Kurama, o como insistía en que le llamaren. Capricho o algo mas serio que eso. Aquel pelirrojo ser llamado Shuichi no deseaba. Y Kurama el nombre que decía le definía. Y ella solo pensaba, en todo lo especial que era él. En esa paz que no encontraba en ningún otro lugar. Y la frialdad muy a su manera. Singular como nada. El analítico y racional. Un condenado con apariencia celestial... Tal vez de esa idea era que ella misma había terminado así de obsesionada con él. Sentaba a verle incluso mirar a Hiei. Esos instantes adecuados para embobarse, deleitarse de su esencia y compañía. Y que toda atención en el vástago de pelo negro estuviere, mejor era. No daba jamás atención a ella... no notaba jamás el como le miraba.

Lo mejor de todo el tiempo que recordaba como vampiro... solo consideraba estos meses que a su lado estaba.

"... Dije que nos retiramos ya, Nemesis" Interrumpió el mismo bajo sujeto en el que estaba pensando. Rompiendo su pensar y cavilar.

"Lo siento, no los he oído demasiado..." Obvio, si en ellos había estando pensando.

Kurama frente de ella quedó. Y una mueca indagadora dejo salir.

"Me pregunto si estas bien. Últimamente te he notado distraída"

"Hn. Es solo que le distraen" Dijo Hiei, mirando suspicazmente a ella "Pero es demasiado por hoy, quiero irme ya"

Inconscientemente, pidiendo autorización a retirarse. Ella se puso en pie. Y una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

Pasare el tiempo, ellos dos nunca terminaban de entender el porque de esos gestos tan repentinos de ella.

"Yo voy con ustedes, creo que igual, me siento agotada esta noche"

"Lo que quieras..."

Nemesis iba tras ellos, dejando que ambos la llevaren hasta donde habían estado durmiendo últimamente. Que pasaron frente al rosal que separaba el donde conversaban y afinaban disciplinas. Ese maldito color solo haciéndole pensar mas de la cuenta. Sumergiéndole en sus pensamientos.

Hiei no sabía en que tanto podría estar pensando aquella, y ciertamente no importaba. Giró de su vista algo curioso de ella, y sobre Kurama la dejó quedar.

Que no paraba de lanzarle miradas provocativas. Directamente a sus ojos rojos.

El bastardo aquel sabía bien lo que hacía. Y lo que buscaba cuando le ponía encima esos ojos lascivos.

Alzó una ceja, cuando ya nada pudo hacer para corresponder y asentir la idea de Kurama. Que le parecía buena idea, que le agradaba el como actuaba.

Viendo directamente al rostro alto de su amante. Simplemente, mojó su labio inferior.

"Pero que entretenidos son ustedes.." Siseó. Observando divertida el teatro montado por el par extraño que frente de si solo se insinuaba.

"C-como dices de tonterías" ¿Qué era de ella¿Cómo y porque que se metía en sus asuntos con Kurama?

"Solo digo lo que veo"

"Husmeas demasiado..."

"O ustedes lo presumen mucho, Hiei"

Mejor ignorarla, hasta poder alejarse de ella tanto como fuere posible. Apresuró mas su andar, pasando el portón del lugar y recorriendo los ya conocidos pasillos. Inclusive intercalando estos, con tal de llegar lo mas pronto posible hasta sus habitaciones en este lugar poco menos que un circo.

"Vale, los dejo aquí" Ella murmuró, como si quiera insinuando que podrían invitarle a pasar unos momentos.

Pero Hiei le miró de nuevo. Haciendo una sonrisa triunfante.

"... No creo que podamos ofrecerte nada ahí dentro... así que mejor olvidas eso, y cuidas de proteger mas tus pensamientos."

En pocas palabras: Al fin era que se había hecho de la misma molesta disciplina de Némesis. Esa de entrar, oír lo que una mente distraída trae.

"Aprendes rápido. Pero no volverá a pasar." Cada noche, ellos superaban mas sus habilidades "Es solo que indago y atiendo otros asuntos mientras ando con ustedes. Cosa que me quita de concentración"

"Pero es inquietante esa distracción que portas hoy día" Intervino Kurama, una vez terminó de abrir de par en par la puerta del cuarto.

"No es mucho... ya sabrán... la debilidad de un Toreador, creo que hoy día me está afectando bastante en ese aspecto"

A la par, que esta precaria y total concentración el lo que ella consideraba bello, no era nada desagradable. Ya incluso había olvidado en que tan bien se sentía perderse en algo cautivante.

"¿Aquella de la perdición en lo que consideramos bello?" Varias veces, era que se había sentido así... y que notado nada a su alrededor prestaba atención. Solo hasta que Hiei llegaba de nuevo, a sacarle de cualquier idea que aquella debilidad le traía.

"Pocas veces entro en un estado como ese .Todo Toreador, por mera naturaleza, no es inmune a asuntos como estos."

"Hablamos de las maldiciones de cada Clan hace tiempo¿podemos olvidarnos del tema?"

Ahora mismo, solo quería entrar a sus aposentos, cerrar con llave la puerta y perderse únicamente en el cuerpo de su amante de cabello rojo.

"Solo es algo que debemos tener siempre presente, Hiei" Aconsejó Nemesis. Casi hablando seriamente.

"si deseas ayudarme" Que lo dudaba de verdad "... Será mejor te retires"

Que entrare a su mente y oyera ella lo que deseare. Que quería estar a solas con Kurama. Y eso era ya.

"... Vaya tipo que resultas..." Casi rió después de oír lo que Hiei le permitió. "... El único por estos lados que se atreve siquiera a insinuarme una orden"

"Y es algo por lo que le estimas. No puedes ocultármelo"

Aquello era uno de los tantos 'porque' de las razones que le habían hecho caer ante Hiei. Kurama tomó del hombro al bajo vástago, y haciéndole hasta dentro hizo tratando no ser demasiado obvio.

"Cual sea el caso, con tu permiso..." Agachó la cabeza, haciendo que mechones de su roja cabellera pasaren y rozaren sus mejillas blancas. " ... Vamos dentro." Un brazo bajo el pecho. Una despedida caballerosa. "Que duermas bien, Nemesis"

Kurama a veces asco solo le daba. Como era que se hacía de tanta etiqueta ante ella... ¡Ella! Que incluso el como estornudaba le parecía galante si de Kurama venía. Gruñó claramente, aunque quiso pensar que no lo hizo.

"Ya, adiós" Apresurando las cosas tanto como su orgullo permitiere.

"Descansen..."

Ellos dos le hacían tanto bien...

Pensó, sintió y aseguró. Mientras solo observaba la puerta de caoba cerrarse tras ellos. Y cerraba todos los sentidos extra sensoriales que ella poseía.

No deseaba irrumpirles. Aun si ellos no fueren capaces aún de darse cuenta si lo hacía o no. ¿Y para que hacerlo? Cortesía, eso jamás lo dejaría. Respeto, eso que ellos se habían ganado.

Además de la clara respuesta del que acontecía tras pertas.

A las escaleras que arriba del complejo le llevarían paro de andar. Y al vástago en turno vigilante habló. Fría ya como a todos se presentaba.

"Vete de este lugar. Ellos ya no necesitan de un custodio que ha quedado muy por debajo del poder que ya tienen"

"Lady..." Él no entendió del todo esas palabras, y a preguntar se atrevió. "¿Ellos con tan solo este tiempo han..?"

"Así es, te dejaron atrás... Yo diría que no puedo ni compararles... Es algo que esperaba, pero llegó demasiado rápido"

"Entiendo que ya no dude de su poderío... pero... Vigilantes nunca están de mas, lady" Trataba de excusarse, no deseando sentirse desplazado.

"No debes perder mas el tiempo aquí. Si te digo que te vayas tu solo tomas tus cosas y me obedeces... Debes saber, que ... son mis protegidos. Quiero darles lo mejor... y lo mejor por ahora es que les deje en total intimidad."

Y eso le incluía a él.

El condenado que frente de ella estaba, le miró demasiado confundido. Y eso no le extrañó en nada, después de todo, pese a traer un entrenamiento mas largo que el de sus protegidos, era claramente menos suspicaz.

Pero negarse a una orden de ella nadie podía...

Tomó no menos confundido el abrigo negro que había dejado en el perchero. Y la vista bajó al pasar a su lado al retirarse.

Nemesis solo viéndole perder por el corredor que terminaba en el vestíbulo del recinto.

"Que cruel eres con quienes no te agradan" Reclamó una voz, ligera burla igual al ya retirado.

"Vaya. Tu de nuevo. Tenía tiempo que no les veía... Asty, Cesar"

Ambos, del segundo piso dejaron caer. Como ella acostumbraba verles, ambos vistiendo la misma tonalidad. Habían esta vez optado por andar de blanco. Y ella de cabello corto. Cesar vendado de algunas partes, el cuello, un brazo, un vendaje ya no de preocuparse en su cara. Solo cubría el ojo derecho.

Nemesis relajó mas la dura expresión de su rostro, incluso algo curiosa miro al hombre aquel.

"¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó, señalando descaradamente hacia el vendaje de su rostro.

"¡Y te atreves a preguntarle¿No recuerdas¡La paliza que le dieron por culpa de tus 'protegidos' de los que tanto hablaste!" La rubia gritó.

"Ah ya recuerdo... si..." Haciendo memoria, una noche en que no pudo interrumpir a Kurama en su habitación con Hiei, a rumbo a ellos fue a visitar.

Ya que según se había enterado, el compañero de ella había quedado mas que desecho ante un enfrentamiento contra algunos bastardos del Sabbat. Y había pasado todas las horas de esa, al lado de ambos.

Tal vez por eso que les había tomado algo de estima a ambos, después de todo... ellos dos los únicos que se atrevieron a ir por sus preciados vástagos anteriormente indefensos.

"Pero esta bien..." Asty perdía mas miedo de ella, una vez dejaba te acercares a ella, temible aun era, pero no en aspectos como estos. "El punto es que te acuerdes de nosotros"

"Lo hago..." un acontecimiento en especial el que había quedado grabado aquella noche en que fue tras ellos a visitar. Lo que hacía no olvidarlos tan fácilmente.

Volvió la vista a Cesar, que demasiado apenado estaba.

"¿Ya estas mejor de todo lo que te rompieron? Recuerdo yo... fue en pernas, y ambos brazos..."

"AH! Aun recuerdas. Estaba desnudito sobre la cama... no pude ponerle nada encima, temía lastimarlo"

"¡C-calla por favor!" El vástago tornaba mas nervioso, incluso sangre quemaba y un rojo sobre sus mejillas "Yo... no me acuerdo de eso... Lady, lo siento, no debí ... Esa demente mujer que tengo por compañera... es una degenerada"

"La degenerada que te cuidó, bastardo, no lo olvides."

"¿Eso? Infiernos... Deja pasar eso. Que bien que estés ya mejor..." Ya que la idea de que el hombre hubiere quedado herido o muerto, pese a que no eran demasiado importantes para ella, no era grata.

"Esto... gracias..." Bajaba la mirada.

Con un infierno... si hubiere estado conciente en ese momento él... Habría podido hacer algo y evitarse esa vergüenza.

Esos neonatos... aquellos vampiros jóvenes. Eran el porque de esta visita.

"Lady, siento indagar mas de lo que debo pero¿Se puede saber donde están ellos?" Supuso que en ningún lugar de este recinto, puesto que, al darse un momento para analizar todas las presencias, ninguna demasiado débil encontró.

Ciertamente, estaba algo preocupado de ellos.

Nemesis asintió, señalando una puerta escondida entre las sombras del corredor.

"Esos dos están descansando en esa habitación."

"¿Pero que no era esa tu morada en ese lugar?" Pregunto nada desinhibida Asty.

"Y aun mas interesante... ¿Ese es el poder de esos dos...? No puedo creerlo..." ¿Cómo es que un par de novatos en tan poco tiempo se habían hecho de esta presencia tan temible?

"Simplemente, que traen eso de naturaleza." La de ellos, la mejor que había topado. "Ese par ya dominó Celeridad, Auspex y están en busca de Presencia... Además de que le hablé a Hiei de Viento Sanguinario, y le llamó totalmente la atención..."

Todas esas Disciplinas básicas del Clan.

Asty una mueca de niña celosa prestó.

"Bha, solo es que les das buen entrenar... Por ello que andan así de adelantados, después de eso de nivel no suben, estoy segura"

"Elevaría una apuesta, pero eso no es de mi agrado..."

"Oye, Asty, mas respeto a los protegidos de Nemesis" Pidió Cesar, golpeando con el codo el costado de ella.

"Solo digo cosas obvias." Ostentó, desviando la mirada.

Oírles pelear, realmente no era su idea de un descanso. Solo deseaba subir hasta su nueva habitación, que había mandado a redecorar, para hacerle mas confortable incluso que aquella que había cedido a Hiei y Kurama.

Sin prestar demasiado interés, sin demasiada importancia, pronto dejó al par aquel, pelear frente a las escaleras que ella ya subía.

"Hago lo que quiero, y si no te gusta, creo que tendré que romperte alguna de las costillas que ya tenías sanas, Cesar..."

Discutir con él era tanto desesperante como absorbente, antes de que Cesar dijere algo mas. Ella desvió la vista y a Nemesis notó retirarse.

"¡Ve lo que haces¡No veníamos a pelear, sino a hablar con ella, basura!"

"Lady..." Susurró, inmediatamente yendo tras ella por las escaleras "... Mis disculpas, dama mía, pero... esa mujer.." Sus ojos, puestos sobre aquella que con un puchero de berrinche subía tras ellos. "... Olvidó el porque de nuestro atrevimiento."

"Al grano, solo queremos decirte algo" ¿Por qué ese sujeto siempre se hacía de palabras que solo daban mil y un vueltas a algo?

Nemesis paró justo a mitad de las escaleras, y volvió la vista hasta ella y él.

"¿Qué es?"

"Se supone que ya te habrías de acordar, pero creo que tanto tiempo que pasas con esos neonatos te hace olvidar de tus demás deberes..."

"¡Asty!" ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirse así a ella? "Lady, lo que esta niña quiere decir es, que hoy, tenía reunión ya programada con la Camarilla... ¿Recuerda?"

Hablaba respetuoso, casi haciendo reverencia. Era parte de su personalidad. Lo contrario a Asty.

"Nos paseábamos por aquí, y como es costumbre en este lugar, en cuanto nos vieron una orden nos dieron" Si que era común eso. Solo a ella y a Cesar que tomaban como repartidores, o mensajeros, o escoltas, y demás cosas que a los miembros de la Camarilla se les ocurriere. "_Ve y busca a Nemesis, dile que la estamos esperando _Fue exactamente lo que me pidieron... ¿Y sabes lo que mas me enfadó? _"_

"Ahí va de nuevo..." Pobre de él, que estaba atado a tan impulsiva compañera. Solo deseaba, que ella no fuere demasiado directa. Pasó una mano por su rostro, queriendo quitarse estrés.

Nemesis le miró, expectante del que podría ella decir.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, y frunció el ceño demuestre de duda.

"Que quien me ordenó, no fue un representante de Toreador..." Sino de otro clan... Uno el cual no soportaba.

"... Ya te he dicho... no es tiempo aún de elegir a otro representante. Se que esta la Camarilla integrada por dos representantes de cada Clan y que Toreador es el único que solo tiene uno, pero no entiendo cual es el problema de verdad"

"Odio recibir ordenes de un Nosferatu, y tu debes saberlo... preferiría que me lo dijere el Malkavian... será un demente, pero al menos no es autoritario y creído como ella"

"Ya... si esa es la situación que te molesta, créeme, la solucionaré prontamente..."

Por que, si todo marchaba como debía, la idea que traía en mente un éxito seria. Pasó de largo a Asty en las escaleras, ya había dejado atrás a Cesar.

Rumbo a la cita, que había olvidado completamente. Agradeció con un ademán a ellos, que se hubieren tomado el tiempo de venir hasta aquí, y al corredor mas oscuro se interno.

"Siempre llaman cuando es menos oportuno..." Mascullo, caminando hasta la puerta negra aquella. "Pero, lo mismo de inoportuno se puede decir de mi..."

Tocó secamente en el portón, y un segundo transcurrido, ya había paso libre a su interior.

El entrar así, y pararse frente a la Camarilla, pese a que ella misma era uno de quien le confirmaba, le hacía sentir juzgada.

"Me llamaban¿para que, si puedo enterarme?"

Muchos de ellos solo guardaron silencio, y algunos eran los encargados de transmitirle el mensaje.

"¿Qué tan adelantados están tus protegidos, Nemesis?" Aun ellos se resguardaban entre las sombras, ella, el representante mas contradictorio de la Camarilla se dirigió a Nemesis, saliendo un poco hasta el poco alumbrado.

"Demasiado... en pocas noches, dominan ya bastantes disciplinas, aun deben afinarle en algo, pero eso solo ocurrirá por experiencia en Batalla, no de entrenamiento"

Aun la veía, a ella, miembro antiguo de Ventrue. Una cara infantil, justo para un cuerpo de niña, ese del que se hacía acompañar. En ocasiones en que la veía, a Anna, podía recrearse la imagen de su abrazo como vástago. Una niña pequeña, temerosa de la muerte, hermosa como pocas, de cabello dorado... sin saber bien a donde se internaba La humanidad que perdería... Y a la imagen chocante que siglos después causaría.

Distrajo de esa historia solo especulativa.

"Entonces... ¿Ya cumples lo que habías dicho respecto a ellos?"

"Solo unas noches mas... y ellos se convertirán en lo que esperaba..."

"Mensajeros de la Camarilla... espléndido..."

Ellos, todos ellos... a veces le enfermaban.

Porque una de las razones por las que habían permitido continuar la existencia de Kurama y Hiei, en gran parte se debía a un incentivo que Nemesis tuvo que plantear. Que de ellos haría asesinos implacables, que de elloa haría soldados al servicio de la Camarilla. Implacables, poderosos... ejecutores si así les veías.

Una lástima, que mas de ello no vieren en ese par.

"Siempre cumpliendo tu palabra, Nemesis" Mascullo Anna de nuevo, después de pasada emoción ante la idea aquella, de nuevos vástagos poderosos a la suma de una agrupación que no calificaría como ejercito.

"Solo lo hago por ellos dos, no es por nada mas"

"Interesante... ¿Es solo por eso que te notamos tan irritada? Vendiste a tus niñatos ¿Lo sabes? Y ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto"

Podía hacer toda ira que deseare, eso no cambiaría las cosas.

Si ella había prometido aquello, no podía faltar a su palabra.

"Tienes que hacerlo rápido..." Intervino, otra voz mas, proveniente del lado izquierdo de la agrupación.

El vástago representante de Gangrel. Que detrás suyo, un par de alas negras trataba de no mostrar.

"La primera de las misiones para ellos, Nemesis. Tenemos ya planeada..."

"Y la encargada de persuadirles a tomarla, eres tu y nadie mas" De nuevo, la autoritaria representante de Nosferatu. Que como era de esperarse, cubría siempre su rostro tras una máscara. Y escondida de sombras.

"Eso no le permitiría a nadie mas arreglar. Ellos son mis vástagos..."

En pocas palabras... si uno de ellos, intentare si quiera insinuarles lo que estaba por pasar, se encargaría de hacerles pagar.

"Deben de ser especiales, para que les protejas a capa y espada... casi como un Caballero"

"A diferencia de ustedes, no me interesan los insultos camuflados que puedan exhalar. Solo, dejadme hacer esto sola... Es parte del trato que formamos"

"Y lo respetaremos, Nemesis... Pero recuerda que no puedes retrasarle demasiado... Puede que, cambiemos de opinión..."

"Anna, calle un momento, por favor..." Pidió, el vástago de Gangrel. "No hables por todos aquí. Nemesis, de mi parte, tienes todo mi apoyo en esto... se que terminarás cumpliendo lo que dijiste"

"Hn... Me interesa muy coco..."

Nadie podía saber en lo que ella realmente pensare.

Tanto así, que de un momento a otro, ella la espalda a todos ellos les dio, ordenando con la mirada al vástago encargado de la puerta, que la abriere de inmediato.

Estaba harta de esto, ella, se retiraba de la presencia de la Camarilla.

Atrevimiento aquel ¿Desde cuando que se comportaba así¿Con que derecho¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino?

"¡Aun no hemos cerrado la sección de hoy, Nemesis! No te atrevas a irte así..."

"Solo mírame..."

De nuevo eso ¿Verdad? Aquella personalidad desafiante que supuestamente ya había quedado enterrada ¿Despertando de nuevo gracias a esos vástagos que cuidaba?

Cerró tras su arbitraria salida el portón negro. Jamás abandonado la indignación que portaba en sus ojos. A ella, a Anna, a su idea maldita solo egoísta.

"Te arrepientes ¿verdad?" Irrumpió, aquel de las alas negras, levantándose de su sitio en compañía de otro como él. "De hacerle enfadar... de dejarle quedar con ese par..."

Él lo sabía... asuntos como estos a los demás miembros de la Camarilla no pasaban desapercibidos.

Anna miraba molesta irritada la puerta de su retirada, la mirada perdida en demasiados sentimientos.

"... Ella prefiere estar con ellos... que con cualquiera de nosotros..." Su voz, total contraste. Frialdad e impotencia innegables en su voz aparentemente carente de sentir. Contraste de su apariencia, de una pequeña de no mas de 12 años. Que pareciere de rostro alegre y alma infantil.

"Y a cualquiera de nosotros, eso no nos interesa. Eres tu la única que hace un drama de esto"

Todos los demás habían ya dejado la sala aquella. Iluminada de casi nada. Solo ellos dos. El Gangrel llevó a sus espaldas una mano, desatando su cabello negro que sostenido de coleta era.

"Deberías de pedirles algunos consejos a ellos... ¿No lo crees así?" Se burlaba, era divertido. Verle a ella rabiar así " Si me preguntas... Creo que ama mas a ese par de neonatos que al anterior amante que se traía..."

"Yo no te pregunté eso"

"No, no lo preguntaste, pero debías saberlo de todas formas..."

"Ellos... me tienen cansada... y Nemesis, mas que molesta"

"Yo diría que antes que eso, solo te trae complejos de inferioridad..." Pasarse de su consejero, para así reír de ella, era lo que ahora le traía diversión "... Digo, no creerás que preferiría pasarse el tiempo contigo, una anciana con apariencia de niña... Antes que con ese par de perfectos ejemplares de Toreador ¿O si?"

Ella evitar lo sorpresivas de esas palabras no pudo, lo sabía bien.

Y claro, también podía ser, que justo eso estuviere ella pensando.

"Cierra la boca, Kuronue" Pidió, ya no de carácter frío como para ordenarle "No pelearé mas de este asunto"

Se retiraba, levantándose del sitio donde estaba.

El otro ya incuso había adoptado una posición mas cómoda para hablar. Que se sentó a su lado, y los brazos sobre la caoba que se hacía pasar de mesa. Su rostro divertido recostado sobre ellos, una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

"¿Me dejas? Justo cuando esto se ponía interesante..." Por no decir gracioso.

"Te dejo, por que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer. Mejores que hablar con una bestia Gangrel como tu"

"OH tienes razón... Anda, ve a jugar con tus muñecas. Ellas son las únicas que te prestan atención ¿no?"

"Idiota..."

Cede de la Camarilla, abandonada hasta la próxima de sus reuniones. Así como siempre terminaba este circo, y fácil de dejarlo ir. Últimamente, este sitio se hacía de lo más incómodo.

La rutina de discusiones, el esclarecimiento de las medidas que deberían de tomar.

La reciente falta del representante de Toreador, todo por aquel par al que se había encariñado.

El carácter de mierda que se hacía Anna, ante los sentimientos que tomaban a aquella vástago Nemesis.

Kuronue se paseaba por los pasillos, sintiéndose algo enclaustrado, pero deseaba hablar con ella, único representante de Toreador.

Prontamente subió las escaleras, al corredor en el que sabía se encontraba ya ella.

Pasó y detuvo su andar frente a un espejo, bella pieza. De cuerpo completo, inspeccionándose a si mismo. Sus ropas decentes, negras como le gustaba. Así camuflando en algo las alas negras, propias de un cuervo. Eran largas, ciertamente, pero si estas eran representantes máximas de su naturaleza como Gangrel, estaba perfecto. Pero ya su cabello desamarrado...

"Si lo pienso bien... no me gusta el como me veo así..."

De un movimiento todo este negro tomó, y acomodó varias veces antes de atarle de nuevo.

Una ves satisfecho, frente a la puerta de ella paró. Toco tres veces, seguidas y esperó. Pero ella no abría, ni tampoco decía nada.

"Nemesis, vengo a hablar un tanto contigo..." ¿A que hora pretendía abrirle?

De nuevo, nada.

"¿Qué mierda? Sabes... Solo quería saber mas de ellos, de tus neonatos. Pero si no quieres decirme nada, creo que debería ir yo solo tras ellos..."

Y si que lo iba a hacer, después de todo ¿Qué no ellos igual deberían estar aburridos encerrados en este sitio? Que fácilmente podría pasar por una cárcel de lo mas lujosa.

Cuando ella salió de repente, demasiado rápido que no lo notó él, sino hasta que Nemesis ya le sostenía de la muñeca. E impedía retirada.

"No te atrevas a molestarlos a ellos" Amenazo... De eso no cabía duda.

"No los molestaré ¿No imaginas que estén hartos de este encierro?" Defendió, deshaciéndose del toque de ella.

"Ellos no necesitan que te preocupes por si estarán hartos o no... Después de todo... se tienen uno al otro..."

Sin articular palabra alguna, libre entrada a los adentros de sus aposentos dejó. Dándole la espalda, aunque incitándole a entrar.

No lo pensó el demasiado, entrando prontamente tras ella, y sentándose en uno de los sillones suaves. Frente de la cama, donde ella acomodó sin inhibiciones.

El Gangrel miraba todo a su alrededor, pese a que esto era realmente elegante, mil veces prefería un sitio libre en el bosque, lejos de la ciudad.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscabas?" Preguntó ella, terminando de cepillar su cabello. Arrojando el peine a un lugar lejos en la habitación.

"Solo venía a hablar, quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas... Y oye, no son cosas que vaya a ir a contar a la camarilla... Solo quiero saber de eso..." Excusaba, ante la mirada terrible que ella le dio. Amenazante, cuidando de sus niñatos. "No te alteres así"

"¿Y que quieres saber de ellos?" Aun a la ofensiva, mirándole desafiante.

"No quiero estar en ambiente bélico ahora, solo vengo a charlar... hace años que no lo hacemos"

"No puedo adoptar otra postura... Pero... tienes razón, tiempo tiene que no hacemos eso..."

Ella bajó de repente toda la guardia que había adoptado, y se señaló que se sentare a su lado. Incluso, se recorrió hacia la izquierda de la cama, para darle has espacio a él.

"Vaya que si eres cambiante"

Él espero que no deseare atacarle una vez distraído. Pero solo era una de esas ideas dementes que de repente le golpeaban. A su lado quedó, y ante la suavidad de la cama asombrado. Antes de descansarse algo vacilante en la almohada mullida.

"¿Cómodo?" Pregunto ella, ante la mueca confusa de él.

"Vaya que si..." aun esta comodidad era algo desconcertante "Pero... lo que me sorprende.. el como cambias así de pronto"

Camuflando una pregunta¿Por qué es eso?

"Es ... solo que últimamente... me he sentido de lo mejor... es todo..." Y le hacía bajar la guardia, lo sabía ella misma...

Tanto así, que de repente le invitó a él a descansar junto a su cama.

"Eso lo noto... y es obvio saber gracias a 'Que' que esto te pasa..." Estaba ya casi relajado... como mas y terminaría dormido.

"A Hiei y Shuichi..." Murmuró... encantada de decir el nombre aquel de Kurama.

"Ah... es así como se llaman..." Esto era bueno. Estaba harto de referirse a ellos como 'los neonatos de Nemesis' Indagaría un poco mas si era posible "... Créeme... me alegra que ellos te quiten algo de molestias y rabia..."

"Claro ¿Cómo no hacerlo?... Dime, Kuronue. ¿No lo sientes, ahora que ellos están aquí?" Su rostro volvía hacia él, mirando a sus ojos azules, de rasgos animal. "Esta... calma... o ... sentimiento que se respira..."

"no... de verdad... creo que yo no soy quien está enamorado de Neonatos" Una sonrisa espontánea. Viendo él el gris de ella.

Que podría haber jurado, brillaron cuando de ellos habló.

"Acerté ¿verdad?" La clase de diversión que con Nemesis compartía, totalmente diferente a la que tenía con Anna que era toda de burla.

"Pues creo que es mas que obvio.. que no deseen verlo los demás, no es mi asunto" Cerro los ojos, mientras una sonrisa irónica se apropiaba de su rostro.

"Entonces si los amas..." Nuevo. Aquello era nuevo "Eso puede sonar incluso encantador... Y dime.. ¿Ya te decidiste con cual te quedas?"

Era curioso, hasta entretenido ver como era aquella idea de amor que Kuronue se hacía.

¿Quedarse con uno?

"Ciertamente, no me puedo quedar con ninguno de ellos..."

"¿Cómo es eso?" ¿No se quedaría con nadie de ellos? Le miró, totalmente confundido

"Justo como suena... Entre ellos, yo no me atrevo a ponerme ¿entiendes?"

¿Posible esto era? Ella, que en siglos nunca había pensado algo remotamente similar... ¿decir eso?

"Tu idea de amor creo que se ha distorsionado un poco, querida. Yo. Si yo me enamorare" Cosa que dudaba "Me encargaría de hacerme de aquel ser que quisiere... a toda costa... que se quedare a mi lado."

Es como él veía el 'Amor' del que todo Toreador presumía de poder sentir. Obsesionados de la belleza. Vástagos que decían no perder demasiada humanidad.

Nunca los entendía.

"Es justo el como me sentía antes... Entiendo por que es que lo ves de esa manera... Pero, después de lo que he visto, después del tiempo que paso con ellos... No puedo ya pensar así, al menos si de ellos hablamos"

¿Qué podía hacer ella, si este era su nuevo pensar? Apreció ella aun mas divertida lo confundido que dejó a Kuronue, y rió un tanto de eso.

"No lo comprendes. Eso me agrada"

"Pues a mi no..." Pretendiendo ofensa, giró su rostro hacia la derecha, deseando evitarla.

No sería tan transparente, no dejaría que notare el como se entretenía con ella.

Cómodo.

"Oye..." La voz de Nemesis, que tranquila era justo ahora.

"Dime"

"... Mira ... creo que falta casi nada para que amanezca. Perdiste tiempo aquí. ¿sabes?"

"Perfecto. Ahora debo ir rápido si es que deseo llegar a mi morada antes del amanecer.."

Apenas terminó de mascullar eso, cuando Nemesis le tomó del brazo. ¿Qué diablos era lo que le pasaba hoy día?

Incuso se asustaba... a la par que agradable era. De esa mueca de hospitalidad que tenía.

"Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Así no quemarás sangre al correr con Celeridad máxima"

"¿Quedarme... aquí?" Señaló. El mismo sitio donde estaba a medio levantar, junto a ella en la cama "..., Estas completamente segura?"

"Se... creo que debes descansarte un rato..."

Tampoco esperaba demasiado de ella.

Nemesis pronto le dio la espalda, segura de que se quedaría. Cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas y jaló un poco estas de Kuronue.

"Y duérmete ya. Procura no quitarme sabana en el día o te arrepientes"

El solo miró, pensó y optó por quedarse, solo esta vez. Después de todo... No sentía nada de ganas de correr por el alba, cuidándose de luz.

"Ganaste" Susurró, mientras se volvía a recostar al lado de ella, y procuraba no estorbar demasiado.

Él mismo cubriéndose poco con las sábanas, cuidando no aplastar demasiado las alas que traía. Insignia máxima de su naturaleza Gangrel.

"Vaya que si estas enamorada..." Conciente de lo que decía no estaba del todo. Solamente, dejaba embargarse de sueño.

"Cállate..."

Justo tras las cortinas gruesas y oscuras, el sol aquel salía de anticipado.

Para cuando alcanzó la ventana protegida, intentando filtrarse al interior de la habitación, aquel par de Cabecillas de la Camarilla... Solo dormían de inocente modo...

Esta vez, no como vástagos.

Sino como hermanos.

----------------------------------------------

_Y... aquí paro esto. Ah. Me paso ¬¬... Demasiado pero... ya, esta bien. Creo que debo hacer algo, algo que tenía que haber sido antes, pero ya. Creo que aquí mas que en otro sitio hace falta que aclare. No quiero hacer marañas e ideas que de verdad no son propias del juego:_

_1-La Camarilla, remotamente no está montada de dos miembros de cada Clan XD Ese es mi cambio._

_2-Ciertamente las Disciplinas son mas especificas, algunas solo propias de determinado Clan, así que si de momento usa Hiei una 'Fortaleza' –Luego explicare- o Kurama sale con 'Ofuscación' Es onda mía, no del Rol._

_3-Existe por ahí una habilidad que permite a un vástago pasearse bajo el sol, un rato claro, a eso se le llama 'Manto Sagrado' Pero aquí ¬¬ nadie sabe k es eso._

_Y son mas cosas, pero esas dejo de momento._

_K mas... iba a decir... ah se! Esto_

_Anotación. Solo es un 'aclaro' o 'explico' Cual sea. ¬¬ ok va._

_Celeridad, Auspex y Presencia: Disciplinas, esas si, propias de un Toreador. Lo que son Kurama y Hiei. Celeridad supuesta es, aquella que nos permite movernos a velocidad sobrehumana, como atributo físico de la sangre. Auspex No es la gran cosa, seria algo así como 'Percepción extra sensorial' Ver imágenes de lo ya ocurrido, aunque en el caso de Hiei y Kurama, desarrollada solamente con eso de leer la mente de los demás. Presencia es algo como... la impresión que dejas en mortales y vástagos. Es dar a conocer que estas aquí. Algo así como el 'ki' Este sentimiento despierta varios sentimientos, dependiendo del como sea usada. Hacer sentir a un vástago mas odio, fascinación, ira o miedo. Eso es presencia. Y Viento Sanguinario... Vale de ese hablare después, solo quiero que quede claro que no es 'viento' sino una disciplina, una combinación de Celeridad y algo mas. Pero esos ya son términos de Rolista._

_NOSFERATU. Esta claro que es uno de los tantos Clanes. Pero dato mas: Son terriblemente feos, y no bromeo. Apariencia 0 significa 'verdaderos Monstruos' Abominaciones, de ahí que se les llame Bichos feos._

_Existen algunos problemillas entre estos y los Toreador. Supuesto, ellos ven belleza, pero no la superficial, sino la que se tiene por dentro. Por ello consideran al Toreador, solo una cara bonita, pero meros idiotas. Y asi de Toreador se puede decir lo mismo. Odio entre los dos clanes. Me da risa que estos dos estén el la Camarilla._

_MALKAVIAN . Todos los Malkavian, estan realmente locos. De hecho esta es la maldición impuesta por Cain a este Clan. La locura es parte de lo k significa ser Malkavian. Imaginan que es la visión verdadera, que en medio de su locura, encontrarán respuestas acertadas sobre la realidad. Cosa que ni ellos entienden._

_VENTRUE. Denominados los de Sangre Azul. El clan conformado de reyes, de regentes, de dictadores. Traen la idea de que deben gobernar sobre los demás. De gustos finados educados y demás. El clan mas similar de entre todos al Toreador. Aprecian la belleza, aunque no al grado que un Toreador._

_GANGREL. Los cambiaformas, pueden fundirse con la tierra, convertirse en murciélagos, niebla, lobos y niebla. Kuro usándole de cuervo. Se supone, que por cada frenesí, que es un estado sumamente alterado en un vástago, este debe agregarse un rasgo animal de ahí el pretexto de las alas. El lugar de garras, u ojos dorados. Decidí moverle eso._

_Pero por todos los infiernos Batman! Mira ya cuanto me pasé de esto.! Puro Bla bla bla ! ¬¬ Hn... mejor me guardo silencio de una vez. Esto es casi una hoja de puro parloteo así que, mejor paro._

_Me paso a retirar, cuidaos. Y gracias por leer esta... cosa sin sentido y orden (Creo que en eso me parezco a Togashi-sensei)_

_Pero... ok, dos cosas. MASTER, gracias, de verdad por pasearte aka. Me haces infinitamente feliz... n.n_

_Y ROCKERGIRL-SK: Me preguntabas en lo zapatos de quien me planto cuando escribo cursilerías ne? Pues... eso es... en los ¬/¬... vale... en los de ... Hiei ¬¬ ya lo dije carajo. Ahora se sabe pero ya k ... eso me gano por amar a ese bastardo de Kurama._

_Ahora si, me bye._


End file.
